


Heaven's Delight

by Winchester1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Alastair is basically a zombie getting smashed to bits, Alpha Benny, Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Gaping, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Benny goes full Alpha, Beta Jo, Beta Sam Winchester, Blood and Gore, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Bonding, Buttplugs, Carrying, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Catatonic, Child Abuse, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Inflation, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Crying, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Dominant Dean, Fluffyfest, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mute Castiel, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Omega Charlie, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Castiel, POV Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sassy Castiel, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Castiel, So sue me, Somnophilia, Spanking, Stuffed Toys, Submissive Castiel, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Touch-Starved, Trust Issues, You Have Been Warned, brothel, but i like dean taking care of a sleeping castiel, catatonic castiel, extreme torture, hardly any sam, he might have problems with that, i have a kink for carrying, omega bars, seriously castiel sleeps so much, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester1989/pseuds/Winchester1989
Summary: It would only be Dean Winchesters luck to find his mate already dead. He hasn’t checked yet, but this man looks more dead than alive and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.Dean takes the right arm, which doesn’t weigh a thing, and checks for a pulse. He waits. And he waits.Nothing.Dean presses harder.Thump. Thump. Thump.Praise the Lord Jesus.OR: That time when sad and depressed Alpha Dean Winchesterfinallyfound his mate, but not in the way he expected.FULLY EDITED





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This story is now FULLY EDITED (May 19th, 2017). If you do happen to see mistakes in grammar or spelling, please let me know. English is not my native language so I might have overlooked some things.**

“You coming brother?” Benny asked. 

Dean looked up from the worksheets on his screen. He had been looking at them for 3 hours straight, his eyes were beginning to burn, his head starting to hurt. He didn’t even realize it was already past work hours. Well, only by fifteen minutes, but still. 

“Yes Benny, give me five minutes. Want to go grab some burgers and go to Heaven’s Delight tonight?” 

Heaven’s Delight was a high-end club at the edge of the city, where you could have fun with an Omega, without strings attached. It was basically a brothel, but a very sophisticated one at that. Benny and Dean go there about once a month, especially when work is stressing them out. The two men have been best friends since the age of four and now work closely together. Even though friendships between Alphas who are not blood related do occur, it is not common. Most Alphas can’t stand each other, unless they are family. Benny and Dean however, know each other inside out. They do feel like family, hence why Benny always calls Dean brother.

Dean closes all the tabs in his browser, saves the worksheets and shuts his laptop closed. All the paperwork goes in his desk drawer which is then locked.  
He grabs his keys and puts on his leather jacket, then proceeds to the corridor where Benny stands waiting.

After the burgers are eaten and the drinks have been drunk, the two men walk their way over to the club. They talk about work, about their families and about the Omegas they want for tonight. Benny and Dean are never together in the back rooms of Heaven’s Delight, because even though they are best friends, that’s one line they’re not crossing.

“I think I’m going to go for Gabriel tonight. That boy’s gotta mouth on him, you wouldn’t believe.” Benny exclaims.

He snickers, he knows Benny has a soft spot for the sassy Omega. ‘The mouth on him’ doesn’t only mean he can do very naughty things with that mouth, but he back-talks like you wouldn’t believe. Benny likes discussion, and he likes that he’s one of the few Alphas who can get Gabriel to be totally submissive. Dean (and Benny) know Gabriel likes to be manhandled and talked down to, but Gabriel would never admit to that.

Dean has never been with the sassy Omega in private, nor does he want to. He likes his Omegas to be submissive from the get-go. When Dean goes full Alpha, he needs to be the one in full control. If an Omega were to talk back to him, he’d probably lose self-control. He’s not willing to test that theory, so he doesn’t.

The Alpha isn’t into female Omegas, so tonight he’s probably going to go for Kevin. With his tiny body and black hair, his eagerness to please and his natural submissive character, Dean knows he’ll have a good night. Dean hasn’t found his mate yet, but for now Kevin will do. Dean often wonders when he’s finally going to meet The One. He’s 32 after all, it’s about freakin’ time. 

The Omegas at Heaven’s Delight are well cared for. It is up to the Alpha if they want to provide aftercare after going at it. If the Alpha wants to leave straight after, a member of the staff will see that the Omega gets the medical care and cuddles they need. 

Omegas need lots of physical touch. In normal, day to day lives, Omegas who are either mated or unmated, require attention. Most mated Omegas accompany their Alphas to their jobs, where they stay by their Alphas side most of the time. They either cuddle, or hold hands. Some Omegas are carried a lot, if that is something they require. Most Alphas enjoy this too. Not all, but most. Unmated Omegas do their daily jobs, in workplaces with only other Omegas. They cuddle and hold hands with eachother, or go to one of the Omega bars after work hours.

Omega bars are not actual bars. Yes, they serve drinks, but not alcoholic ones, since Omega bodies can’t handle that. It’s more of a club, where Omegas and Betas come together for physical contact. It’s a common practice. There are not many Betas who come to these clubs, seeing as they don’t need physical contact as much as Omegas, but there are some lonely people out there, and if you want attention, an Omega bar is the place to go.

There are always guards outside to prevent Alphas from coming in, and one of the few places in the city where Omegas can be themselves without having to worry about getting harassed or hurt. It doesn’t happen much these days, but there are some sick Alphas out there. Most Omegas don’t leave the house after 10pm, and everyone knows why.

The laws surrounding Omegas are archaic to say the least. Hurt Omegas will not be taken serious by the police, and aftercare after a traumatic experience is almost non-existent. Most victims go to Omega bars after an assault, because Omegas stick together. If an Omega doesn’t even have the strength left to go to one of the bars, he or she is usually left to their own, unless a protective Alpha or Beta comes to their aid. Omegas are the lowest creatures according to law, yet in general they are taken good care of, because Alphas have an ingrained sense of needing to protect Omegas at all costs. Alphas feel this way about any Omega, and of course even stronger if it’s their mate. 

Now, not all Alphas are as sane as they should be, some even being feral. Those are the Alphas you need to look out for. They are the reason Omegas don’t leave the house at night.

Dean has caught some sick bastards in his time working as a bounty hunter, and has seen some shit you wouldn’t believe. One of his last catches was a particularly nasty one, and the state paid him good money for it. So much in fact, that he could retire as a bounty hunter, and set up his own business with Benny. Together they have a firm that advises bounty hunters and local police forces. It pays good money, even though Dean probably could live off the state pay he received at his last catch.  
It’s some of this money that goes to Heaven’s Delight tonight. 

Dean and Benny enter the club, where Ruby stands waiting.  
“Evening gentlemen, glad to see you two back here. What can we do for you tonight?” she asks.

“Is Gabriel available tonight? For an hour or two? I’d like to do the aftercare myself.“ Benny asks with a smile.

Ruby checks the agenda, and yes, Gabriel is available. Benny takes the room key from Ruby, and with a smile towards Dean, leaves for room 4, where Gabriel is waiting.  
“Dean, what do you want tonight? Kevin is here, and so is Gadreel.” 

“Kevin please,” Dean answers. Ruby smirks, she knows that Dean only really ever uses one Omega, and that’s Kevin. “ I’m not in the mood for aftercare tonight though. “ 

Ruby looks at Dean and smiles softly. “You never are. We know. I’ll send one of our staff to be with him after you’re done.” 

It’s not that Dean is a bad Alpha. In fact, quite the opposite. He would never harm an Omega. He wants an Omega, a mate, to touch, to cuddle and maybe even carry (even though that latest part isn’t something he’d admit in front of, well, anyone), but he wants it to be his mate, and not just the toy from the club he visits. Kevin does smell nice, but it’s not his mate, that’s for sure. Cuddling with Kevin is just not appealing to him. Tonight, he just wants release. Then go home, have a few beers and pass out on the couch. 

Ruby hands him the key to room 2, and then calls one of the staff to make sure Kevin gets aftercare at 9pm. 

Dean opens the door to find Kevin on the bed, reading a magazine. While talking his clothes off, Dean yawns and then looks at Kevin. 

“Kevin, I want you on all fours, present for me.” Kevin immediately obliges with a soft smile. He is Dean’s regular Omega and knows what he can expect. He has no fear or trepidation around Dean. Kevin is already naked, as is mandatory at Heaven’s Delight. He puts the magazine away and presents for Dean. Dean kneels on the bed and sticks a finger in Kevin’s hole. 

“Good boy, already wet for me. Listen, I booked aftercare for you, as always. Tonight you will stay in this position unless I push you down. I don’t want to see your face, just your back. You may not talk, only nod. If anything is wrong, please tap twice on the pillow to your left.”

Kevin nods.

Dean is not in the mood for any playful things tonight, he’s tired enough as it is. He grabs Kevin by his tiny hips and thrusts forwards in one smooth motion. He’s not going to knot Kevin, he didn’t pay for that, plus he doesn’t want to. Knotting is something you do with your mate, not an Omega in a brothel.  
Knotting should be done when you want to claim your Omega, when you want to bite that scent gland and commit to one Omega for the rest of your life. Kevin will never be that to Dean.

There are plenty Alphas who knot an Omega without biting, but to Dean it just doesn’t feel right. So he doesn’t even tempt himself.

He takes Kevin hard and pushes into him. The boy says nothing, doesn’t even make a sound, and that’s the way Dean likes it. He squeezes Kevin’s hips tight and sets a punishing pace. At one moment he releases one of his hands and pushes on Kevin’s neck. The boy’s face goes to the pillow and is squashed there while Dean thrusts into him. When Dean feels his knot begin to swell, he pushes hard, one last time, before slipping out. He then proceeds to massage and squeeze his knot until he comes on Kevin’s back. He tugs his knot a few times to milk it dry, and then gives Kevin a soft slap on his right butt cheek.

“Thank you.” Is all he says, as he puts his clothes back on. He knows he needs to wait a bit for his knot to come down, but he doesn’t want to wait here. He pushes the green button next to the door, signaling to Ruby that Kevin’s aftercare can come in. He knows that will take a minute or two, and puts on his clothes. It hurts a bit to put his boxers back on when the knot hasn’t fully gone down yet, but that doesn’t stop him. 

While he’s putting on his other clothes, a Beta comes in with a small bucket. In it are the usual things, some warm water, soap, a cloth to wipe down any cum, and a wet wipe. Dean looks when the Beta is cleaning Kevin up, then ties his shoes. As he stands up from the chair, the Beta is already in bed with Kevin, snuggling him under her chin. Kevin looks content. Dean is ready to leave now, so he does.

Dean knows Benny isn’t done with Gabriel yet. Benny and Gabriel usually take about four hours. Dean doesn’t mind though. He sends a text to Benny.

_To: Benny (9.10pm) Hey man, I’m done here. Heading home. I’ll see you Monday!_

Dean leaves, as usual, through the back door. He’s thinking about walking back to his flat, (well, penthouse really, but he doesn’t want to brag), the Impala is still parked in the underground parking there, instead of taking a taxi, when he hears a car pull up. It’s at the end of the alley and Dean can’t see much. He hears some shouting though, and a car door opening. A muffled thump and then a car door closing. As soon as the car door closes, the engine revvs up and drives away as if it needed to get to the airport like an hour ago.

Dean frowns and tries to make up what that lump could be. It’s not moving and it’s quite tiny. What did they do, leave a dead dog or something? Curiosity gets the better of him and Dean walks toward the lump. As he gets closer he can see two feet sticking out from under a blanket, both of them covered in bruises, cuts and blood. Wait, there’s a kid under there? What?!

Dean is afraid of what he’s going to see. He’s seen some very troubling stuff in his time as a bounty hunter, and some things had taken him years to get over. What if this was a dead child?  
He had to check though. He had to make sure if this child really was dead.

Carefully, he lifts the blanket. His eyes widen with shock, as multiple things happen at once.

First, he realizes that this is not a child. In fact, this is a full grown man. A very emaciated man, but still. He’s short but not too short, but so skinny you can count the ribs and see protruding hip bones sticking out like sore thumbs. He has raven black hair, but some bald spots, which could be from the malnourishment. His fingernails are stubby and bloody, like he’s been scratching at concrete walls. His lips are chapped and slack, his eyes closed. There’s no facial hair going on, but no pubic hair either. He doesn’t know if this is from the malnourishment or if someone did that to him. He is naked as the day he was born and covered in scars. Some old, some fresh. Some still bleeding. He has a gash on his left eyebrow and dirt everywhere. He’s soiled himself and his left arm is laid out in a weird angle. 

Second, the tattoo. Right below his bellybutton, there’s a name and a number.  
Dean doesn’t even want to know what that means.

Third, the smell. Under all the assaulting smells of feces (which leaves him to wonder, how long have they kept him? He smells feces even though the man hasn’t been fed in what looks like weeks, months even), dried urine, mud and blood he smells something enticing. Something that scares the hell out him. 

The smell of MATE. The smell of home. It’s hard to tell, but when he sniffs close enough, he can make out different things. First and foremost there’s pecan pie, then a mix of honey with a dash of fresh sea air. He can also smell faded scents of fear, stress and loneliness. They’re weak, but they are definitely there. 

It would only be Dean Winchesters luck to find his mate already dead. He hasn’t checked yet, but this man looks more dead than alive and he doesn’t want to get his hopes up.  
Dean takes the right arm, which doesn’t weigh a thing, and checks for a pulse. He waits. And he waits. Nothing.

Dean presses harder.  
_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
Praise the Lord Jesus.

Dean can’t even begin to describe his emotions as he finds out his mate is alive. Various instincts rise. First and foremost, save. Then, protect. Then, mine.  
He looks at the tattoo again.

_172\. Castiel_

“I’ve got you now. You’re safe.” 

Dean carefully puts one arm under Castiel’s shoulders. He hoists him up as carefully as he can, and drapes the blanket over the man. Then he puts his other arm under the man’s bum, and lifts up. He’s carrying Castiel like a child who needs to take a nap, and carefully puts his fingers through Castiel’s hair. Getting so close only makes Dean’s mind race even more. _Mate!Save!Protect!Mine!_ are blowing through him, repeating to him, like a mantra.

Dean is a big man, bigger than most Alphas even. His big hands and strong arms are used to lifting heavy things. He can barely feel the man on his arms, he’s as light as a feather. It scares him. The fact that Castiel remains motionless and lax in his arms frightens him something terrible. Even sickly and weak Omegas can’t resist an Alpha when they’re close, their needs to touch always coming to the surface. Even an unconscious Omega will reach out to an Alpha, it’s primal instinct. The fact that Castiel, in his arms, remains lax, is terrifying him. 

He’s going home and he’s going to save this angel, he’s sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Dean and Pamela taking care of Castiel.  
> I am no doctor. Just so you know ;) 
> 
> In this story, Omega's are the lowest of the lowest, even though they are mostly cared for. Just not by law.  
> They also have no insurance for hospital needs etc. Not that Dean would need that, being the rich bastard that he is in this story, but a home setting suited me better. It would be a better place for Castiel to be than in a hospital full of Alpha pigs.  
> Thank god for Pamela ;)

Pamela. He needs Pamela.

Dean’s mind is racing with what he needs to do as soon as he gets his mate to his home. He still has Castiel in his arms, he’s just one block away from his home. Several Alphas have scented them, but they let them be, Dean’s scent giving off as many warning signals as he can. No Alpha is going to go near his mate, except himself. 

Castiel is still lax, still unmoving, his head now resting in the crook of Dean’s neck. Castiel’s nose is so close to his mate, yet nothing happens. No deep inhalations, no sudden urges to touch the Alpha. His arms wobble by his sides, his legs dangling.  
His head bobs as Dean finally reaches the apartment building, and opens the door with some trouble.  
Dean gets in the elevator, pushes the button for the top floor and waits in the metal cubicle with his unconscious angel in his arms.

As soon as he’s inside his penthouse, Dean carries Castiel over to his bed. No way his angel is going to sleep in the guest bedroom. Dean takes out his phone and calls Pamela, one of his best friends. The Beta also happens to be a doctor. Heh, lucky coincidence.

“Pamela?.. Yeah.. I’m going to need your help. I think I found my mate. But eh.. He’s not doing too well. Like, at all. Can you bring your medical supplies and come to my place? Oh, and I think his arm may be broken, so we’re gonna need stuff for that… Yeah. Yeah okay, will do. What can I do right now?... Well, he’s not conscious. But Pamela, even worse, he’s not responding to me. No touch desires. It’s freaking me out… Hmm.. Yeah, sure, will do. When will you get here?.. Fine, I’ll buzz you in. The code to the penthouse is 59986. Okay, see you in 40.”

Dean watches his mate as he lays in his bed, still unmoving. It is barely noticeable, but his chest is going up and down. Good.

Dean sits down next to Castiel. Pamela told him to clean him up as best he could. 

“Castiel, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m going to wash you, and get some clothes on you. I only have mine, of course, they’re probably way too big and of course they smell like me, and well, I know you’re not you right now, but.. Shit I’m babbling aren’t I?” Dean shakes his head, and stands up. 

_Get it together Winchester._ He tells himself. Dean heads to the kitchen first, grabbing a bucket out from under the sink and rinsing it. He then goes to the bathroom and proceeds to fill the bucket with warm water. His mate has open wounds, so no soap. He grabs a washcloth and two dry towels. He goes back to the bedroom, and sits by his mate. He decides to work his way down and do genitals last. The cloth is dipped in the warm water and wrung out. Carefully dean wipes Castiel’s face, being very tender. The cut on his eyebrow has stopped bleeding but a bruise is forming. Dean carefully works around it and wipes Castiel’s face until pink skin appears. The cloth is brown with the dirt and grime. Oh boy, this is going to require multiple refillings of that bucket. 

The face he sees now though is totally different than before. Yes, it’s still expressionless, but now young, and except from the cut on his eyebrow, the face has no other marks or bruises. It’s beautiful.

Dean proceeds to wash Castiel from head to toe, being extra careful with the obviously broken arm. The water in the bucket had to be refreshed over 5 times, and that was just for the front of Castiel’s body. Dean turns Castiel over as gently as he can, adjusting Castiel’s head to the side so he can breathe easy. 

Dean works quickly and methodically, making sure to get every piece of grime. Castiel’s butt is crusty. With feces. Dean feels all kinds of things when he sees it. He feels anger, so much anger. He feels despair. That’s _his mate_ , dammit! He feels pity. Helpless.

Dean quickly goes to the bathroom to get some ointment and refill the bucket. When he gets back to Castiel, he washes the Omega’s butt, softly stroking until the pieces of dried up poo start to come off. The hell his mate must have been through. To be so humiliated. Dean can’t even imagine. As he spreads the cheeks of his mate, he notices blood. Not that he didn’t expect it, but to see it in such plain view still shocks him. His mate was raped, there was no doubt about that. Raped dry, too.

When Omegas don’t get enough liquids, their bodies stop producing slick. That is probably what happened to his mate. Slick is a natural lubricant created by the Omega’s body, but when that body no longer gets any water, slick is the first thing that stops producing. Dean sees the anal tearing, deciding not to put ointment on it yet. He doesn’t know what kind needs to go on there. He’ll ask Pamela.

Having cleaned his mate’s backside, he turns Castiel back again. He refills the bucket once again and gets another washcloth. When he gets back to Castiel, he cleans his penis. Dean is disgusted to find bitemarks on his mate’s member, and a long scar on his shaft. The flaccid penis has also clearly been victim of assault. The sour, acidic stench of urine is assaulting Dean’s airway. The skin around the member is red, in some parts swollen, and has a rash. Dean cleans everything, putting some ointment on the rash.

After Dean cleaned his mate as well as he could, he goes to his drawers. He picks out a boxer, some pants, and a soft t-shirt. He lifts Castiel’s legs one by one, carefully pulling the boxers up. Of course they are way too big, but for now this’ll have to do. 

Same story for the pants and t-shirt. Dean carefully lifts Castiel up in his arms, and brings him to the guest bedroom. Not that he wants Castiel in the guest bedroom, but the sheets on his bed need cleaning after cleaning his mate. Dean works as quickly as he can, stripping of the sheets, putting new ones up and tossing the filthy ones in the washer. He’s probably going to need those again tomorrow. 

He walks over to the guest bedroom and picks Castiel up. Walking to his bedroom, Dean is once again confronted by the low weight of his angel. This beautiful boy, just hanging there in his arms, what could he have ever done to deserve such a fate? Dean’s Alpha mind, ingrained with the desire to protect, could never fathom how anyone could hurt an Omega. There are no words for this. 

As he puts Castiel in his bed once again, Dean again smells urine. Wait, what? I just cleaned him up?  
_Does Castiel even pee? How are there fluids left in his body?_ Dean looks down at his mate’s crotch, and yep, there it is. A small wet spot.  
Dean gets his phone from his back pocket and texts Pamela.

_To: Pamela (10.30pm) Hey Pam, any way you could get hold of adult diapers or pads or something?_

Pamela texts back almost immediately.  
_From: Pamela (10.31pm) Will do._

Dean decides to leave Castiel in his clothes for now, not wanting him to go cold. Not that the penthouse is cold, but still, laying naked isn’t exactly an option either.

Dean cards his fingers through Castiel’s greasy hair. Yeah, he’s going to need to wash that too, soon.  
Dean sits by Castiel’s side, just stroking his mate’s cheek and his hair, thinking about ten thousand things at once. What’s his mate’s story? What would his voice sound like? Has he been touched? 

If Omegas aren’t touched for a long time, they can go mad. Yes, he’s been touched, his mate has the bruises and scars to show from it, but not touched the way he should. Omegas need skin on skin, and it is known that there are sick Alphas out there who torture Omegas by simply not touching. Spanking, whipping, biting, yes, but all with instruments or the mouth and never skin on skin. It’s one of the easiest ways, and barbaric, to break an Omega. 

If this is what happened to Castiel, then he’s going to probably have one of the clingiest mates of all time. That would be, if Castiel wasn’t afraid of Dean. Dean is still an Alpha after all, he just hopes that Castiel can see the good in him. It won’t be until Castiel wakes up, that Dean knows what kind of psychological trauma Cas has endured.

What Dean does know now, is that his mate has a very special smell. It was difficult to tell under all that filth before, but now that he’s clean, he can smell _so much more_. There’s the pecan pie, of course, and the honey, the sea-breeze, but also lavender, lemon tea, and watermelon. They make a great mingle, but if Dean concentrates he can single them out. The pecan pie is the most prominent one, followed by the honey. 

As Dean is getting lost in the smell of his mate, he hears the buzzer by the front door. Quickly going over, he lets Pamela enter the building, and goes back to Castiel. Within five minutes he hears the front door open. 

“In the bedroom!” he shouts into thin air, and seconds later Pamela is coming in, carrying a shoulder bag full of stuff, and two big shoppers with medical supplies. 

“ Wow, you weren’t kidding. He looks like shit.”  
Dean looks at Pamela with despair. “Please help him?“ he asks, voice almost breaking. 

Pamela takes a hard look at Dean. “You know I will. First things first, I need you to grab him some clean underwear and clothes, we’ll take a look at that nether region.”

Pamela is very thorough, and instructs Dean on what he needs to do. When Castiel is once again out of his pants and boxers, she puts him on his side and views the damage done to Castiel’s hole. 

“Dean, sweetie, grab me that little blue tube out of the left shopper.” Dean gives it to her and Pamela rubs it over the hurt flesh. “Now, I brought some diapers, they’re in the right shopper, grab me one please.” 

Dean hands it to her, and Pamela lays it out behind Castiel’s bottom. Gently she turns Castiel back on his back, and looks at the front. She sighs as she sees the bitemarks.  
“I see you already put some ointment there. That’s good. The bitemarks should heal up by themselves. Keep his genitals clean and apply the ointment till the rash is gone. He’s going to be incontinent until he regains full consciousness, and by the state of him, that may take a while. I’ll be sure to have some more diapers and other stuff delivered to you tomorrow.” 

Dean can only nod. Pamela has taken over for a bit which has left Dean to finally grasp what is going on here. He waits out her instructions and just hopes everything is going to be okay. 

Pamela puts on the diaper, and motions her hand to the edge of the bed, where the clean boxers and pants wait. Dean helps Pamela put them on his mate. Pamela inspects Castiel’s feet and sighs. “Honey, he’s not going to be walking on these for a while. He’s going to be needed to be carried for a couple of weeks, at least. If someone will let him. I don’t know yet if he has been touch-starved, we will have to wait and see.” 

“ Pam, what do I do when he wakes up?“ 

Pamela looks at Dean with soft eyes. “ I don’t know Dean. If Castiel has been denied touch, you’re going to have a very clingy mate. Touch-starved Omegas, that have gone mad from the torture, usually don’t want to go near Alphas, but it’s different when they’re mates. You say he smells like your mate, right?”

Dean nods yes.

“Well, then all we can hope is that his nose still works, and he can smell it too. It should give him the comfort he needs. He’s probably going to want to touch you all the time, are you okay with that?“

“ Of course, he’s my mate! Why wouldn’t I be? Look at him! I should be glad if he even wakes up.” 

“ He’ll wake up. You’ll see. Right, let’s take a look at that arm.”

Pamela lift’s Castiel’s left arm very gingerly, and looks at it from different angles. Oh yeah, definitely broken. Dean can see it. 

“Now, since I’m not an X-Ray machine, I’m going to go ahead and call this one. We’re going to need to set it, and I’ll put a cast on. I brought the stuff for it with me. Hold his elbow, and I’ll pull from up here.”  
Pamela pulls and as they hear a soft snap, the arm is straight again.

There was not a single reaction to be felt from Castiel. 

Pamela walks to her bag and gets the stuff for a cast. She puts kind of like a long sock on Castiel’s arm, and asks Dean for a bucket of warm water.  
Dean is never looking at that bucket again. 

As she wets up the roll of plaster, Dean hold out Castiel’s arm. In about fifteen minutes she’s done, smoothing her hand over the wet surface. Dean is told to get a towel to put under the cast.  
“Now, this has to stay on a couple of weeks, you can’t get it wet, so when you wash him, put a plastic bag on it of some sort.” 

“ Yeah okay, will do. Is there anything I can do right now? “

“ Well, I’m going to set him up for an IV, I’ll hook it up to the bedpost. That will get fluids in him. I have no idea when he is going to wake up. Fluids are the most important thing right now. For his mouth, I recommend putting a little bit of toothpaste on a swab and putting it on his teeth. It’s amazing what a bit of minty freshness can do for a person.

“I’ve taken blood samples, and I will get back to you on the results. I’ll see to them in the lab myself, so I’ll text you when I know what’s what. If he wakes up, get him to drink. Water, but maybe some broth. Use a straw. No solid foods yet, he can’t handle that. I need you to touch him, Dean. Skin on skin. I felt no broken ribs so cuddling would be best. I know we don’t know the extent of his trauma, but in 80% the reaction to touch is positive. Check his diaper regularly because he can’t be wet down there for too long.“ 

Pamela sets up the IV, leaves the stuff Dean needs to take care of Castiel and says her goodbyes. Dean closes the door behind her, then turns his back and slides down to the floor, putting his head between his knees. How did his life change so much in just a couple of hours? What the hell happened?

After a few minutes of pondering, he puts the lock on the door, turns off the light in the hallway and goes to his bedroom. His angel is still laying there, motionless. Pamela said skin on skin, so Dean strips to his boxers. He goes to Castiel, removes his pants and t-shirt and puts him under the covers. Dean lifts up the covers and climbs in beside his angel, the side where the IV isn’t located. Great, now he has to watch out for that cast. Not wanting to hurt his angel any more, Dean carefully lifts the arm in the cast and wraps it around his own neck. Then he puts his head on Castiel’s chest. Sliding one leg between Castiel’s, Dean softly sighs as the smell of his mate envelops him.

Even though there is not a single reaction coming from the body of his angel, Dean feels content in a way. Within ten minutes, Dean is asleep.

When he wakes up early the following morning, his position hasn’t changed. His back is stiff, but he’s not irritated. A small whiff of pecan pie tickles his nostrils and Dean smiles softly. He removes Castiel’s arm from his neck and pushes up on his elbow.  
What the..

Blue eyes. The bluest eyes Dean has ever seen. That is one ocean he could get lost in. They’re not looking at him, but at least they are open.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First full day for Castiel at Dean's house.

Blue eyes staring into nothing. Blue eyes blinking. Blue eyes being watched by green.

Dean softly strokes Castiel’s cheek.   
“Morning my angel. Glad you’ve opened up your eyes for me.” 

There is no response. Dean lifts himself up a bit so that he can look straight into his mates eyes. Both hands holding Castiel’s face, thumbs stroking on his cheeks.  
“I want you to know you’re safe here. With me. I'm your mate. I don’t know if you can smell it, but I sure hope so.”

Dean looks to see if his mate is giving any response whatsoever, but it comes out negative.

“Maybe you can hear me. I just want you to know that I am taking care of you. I will never hurt you. People say I can be a bit grumpy at times, but that was because I hadn’t met you yet I guess. I’ll take care of you, sweetheart. I don’t know what happened to you, but I’m here.” 

Dean leaves the bed to get the supplies he needs for Castiel. He replaces the IV bag as he was taught by Pamela, and checks the diaper. It’s a bit wet, so Dean changes it and cleans him. He checks the rash, puts new ointment on the rash and the anus, and closes the new diaper. He puts Castiel back in his clothes.   
All Castiel does is blink. 

“I’ve gotta do some stuff now, I’ll be back in ten minutes.”   
Dean goes off into the bathroom, pees, and puts on some clean clothes. He then heads for the kitchen to make some coffee and eat a waffle or two.  
He decides to text Benny.

_To: Benny (7:02am) Hey Benny, think you could come over this afternoon? Found my mate. He’s not well. Need your help._

Dean looks up from his phone after he hits send, and his nose catches a whiff of.. what is it? The smell of his mate is obvious, but that’s no surprise. But there’s something else. What? Abandonment? Loneliness? Slight distress.. Dean’s heart starts to race as he comes to the conclusion that this smell is combined with Castiel’s natural scent. _His mate_ is in distress.

Dean leaves the phone on the kitchen counter and is in the bedroom with a few strides. Castiel is still laying there, motionless. Eyes closed again. But the smell is so strong now, Dean almost gets nauseous. As he comes closer, he can see it. A tear. A tear on Castiel’s face, slipping away to the pillow underneath. Within a second Dean is with Castiel, holding him as best he can, while stroking his cheek the same time. 

“I didn’t leave you. I’d never leave you. Please Cas, I’m here. I’m here, I won’t go. I’ll never leave the apartment without you. Please..!” 

Castiel swallows. He fucking swallows!! His scent is calming down now, getting better with each stroke of Dean’s hands. Dean holds him until Castiel’s scent is almost back to normal.  
When Dean looks up, he sees the blue eyes again. Only now they are looking straight back at him. His face never moved, but his eyes are following him and Dean feels such a surge of joy he’s almost electric.  
Dean grins widely, choking back tears of his own and puts his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. He’s calming himself down a bit with the scent of his mate, basking in the scent and being able to touch his mate.

Dean decides to get back into bed with him again. Standing up and walking to the other side of the bed, the blue eyes follow him. Dean strips into his boxers once again, and shuffles under the covers to get close to Castiel. He takes Castiel’s arm, and scoots under it. Placing his head on Castiel’s chest, he smells contentment and safety coming off of his mate. His mate is in there somehow, he knows it. Last night and this morning he could only smell the natural scent, but to have the emotions coming out now too, he knows that Castiel is coming to him. It may take a while, no doubt, but Castiel knows he’s safe.

As he revels in the scent of his mate, Dean is pulled back into sleep within minutes.

When Dean wakes up again, he’s a bit disorientated at first. His pillow is moving. Wait, what? It’s going up and down. A hint of pecan pie.. Memories start flooding back to him. His mate. He’s with his mate, in his own home, sharing a bed. As Dean slowly blinks he’s looking into blue eyes. Castiel turned his head, and is looking right at him. No facial expressions, just those curious blue eyes burning right into his.

“Hey Cas.” Dean snuggles a bit closer and plants a kiss on Castiel’s cheek.   
He then proceeds to hug Castiel a bit tighter, before letting go and standing up. “Listen, I’m going to get some stuff I need from the kitchen in here, so I can sit by you.” Castiel looks at him, but says nothing.

“Can you talk?“ Again no response, just those blue eyes. 

“Blink slowly once for yes, fast two times for no, can you do that?” 

Castiel blinks, slowly, one time. _Yes._  
Dean looks at the underweight angel before him. “Think you can drink something? Some water?“   
_Yes_.

“Okay, I’m going to be in the kitchen for a minute or two, and then I’m going to be heading right back, okay?” _Yes_.

Dean goes to the kitchen as quickly as he can and grabs water, his phone, a cup of coffee for himself, all the while sniffing the air for Castiel’s scent. It remains calm.  
When he gets back in the bedroom, he gets some more pillows and stacks them up against the headboard. Carefully he lifts Castiel up so he’s sitting against it. Castiel sags a bit, not having any control over his body yet, but Dean has him tightly. He has one arm around Castiel’s waist and let’s Castiel lean against him. With one arm wrapped tightly around his mate, he grabs the glass of water with a straw, and pushes the straw against Castiel’s mouth. It slides in easily and before he knows it Castiel is suckling like a baby on a pacifier. When the glass is half empty, Dean pulls the straw out. “ Not too much in one go, I don’t want you to throw it back up.” 

Castiel blinks once. _Yes._ “When was the last time you had something to drink? Weeks?“ _No._  
“Days?” _Yes._ That was good. It meant easing back into drinking, but it was possible.  
“Eating, weeks?“ _Yes._

Dean absentmindedly gripped Castiel a bit tighter, staring blankly ahead.   
His mind was in turmoil over everything that had happened to his mate.   
Dean grabbed his phone to see if Benny had replied. He had.

_From: Benny (8.05am) Sure thing, I’ll be there a bit after noon._

_To: Benny (10.56am) Thank you. Think you could maybe bring some clothes by, I’m thinking about Kevin’s size? A bit smaller though. Underwear, sweatshirts, pants. My clothes are way too big for him._

_From: Benny (11.02am) Very curious now brother. I’ll bring some clothes for him._

_To: Benny (11.03am) Thanks. I’ll pay u back_

_From: Benny (11.05am) No need. I’ll see u in a bit._

Dean then decides to call Pamela. He tells her how Castiel kind of woke up, but isn’t talking. She says it’s normal, it’s a way for Castiel to deal with the trauma. He’ll talk again, but give it time.  
She says to him to keep touching him almost non-stop, which isn’t hard for Dean to do. 

He tells her that Castiel drank a half glass of water with a straw, and asks when the IV can be removed.  
Pamela says she’ll be by in the afternoon to do so, and she will bring some fluid foods. Some porridges that have all the nutrients he needs to get his weight back. They’re easy for him to digest. 

Dean stays in bed with Castiel until Benny comes along.  
Because Dean doesn’t know how Castiel will react to any other Alpha than him, he asks for Benny to stay in the doorway of the bedroom while Dean sits with the sleeping Castiel, holding his hand.

When Benny sets his eyes on Castiel’s small form, he frowns. “What on earth happened to that boy, Dean?”

“I have no idea Benny. I found him outside in the back alley of Heaven’s delight. A car dropped him off at about nine pm, I think? Benny, I thought it was a dead child at first… But then I looked closely, and the smell hit me like a freight train. He’s my mate. He was covered in grime, soiled, not responsive at all. Not even a touch desire!“ 

Benny looks at Dean as if Dean is crazy. “What do you mean, no touch desire?” 

“Look.“ Dean says.  
Dean releases his hand from Castiel’s and stands up. Nothing happens. Castiel’s hand doesn’t twitch, doesn’t lift up to go after the touch it just had. Castiel’s smell does change a bit, which prompts Dean to sit back down with him and hold his hand. 

“That’s one traumatized Omega you’ve got there, brother.“  
“I know. But his smell changes when I let go of him, so I know he’s in there somewhere. He just doesn’t know how to get out, I think. He blinks though. Once for yes, twice for no. So that’s good, I guess.” 

“Yeah.. I guess. Hey, I brought those clothes you asked for, here.” Benny tosses a plastic bag towards Dean, who sets it beside the bed. 

“Anything else you can tell me about your mate?“ 

“ Well, he’s underfed, obviously, but me and Pam are working on that. She’s coming by this afternoon. He also has a tattoo? Right under his bellybutton, a number and his name.”

“ What does it say?” 

“ 172. Castiel.”

“ Gabriel has one too.”

“ What?”

“I said, Gabriel has one of those. _“78. Gabriel.”_ I asked him once why he has that, but he got so mad I never asked again. Something terrible must have happened to him. Maybe that’s why I can’t smell him.”

Dean frowns. “What do you mean, you can’t smell Gabriel?“ 

Dean had never been close enough to the smart-mouthed Omega to notice. “Well, he doesn’t smell, like… anything. He smells like Omega and a bit of green soap. Nothing else. It’s bland. He’s perfect in every which way to me, but I can’t smell him. I don’t know if he can smell me, I don’t think so. It’s never been an issue, so I don’t really care. I asked Ruby about it though, and she says nobody can really smell him. You smell the Omega part, sure, but he has no smell of his own.”

Dean decides he needs to talk to Gabriel sometime in the future, when Cas is healed. He can’t leave his angel now, and also doesn’t want Gabriel here, yet. Benny and Pamela are enough, maybe Charlie too, but no one else.

“Okay. Well, thanks for coming by anyways, and for the clothes. It’s hard, you know? You finally find your mate, and this is the way it happens. I thought it was going to be something casual you know. Just go out for your groceries and find your mate at the bread section. No such luck, huh?“

“No brother. But at least you found your mate, and he’s alive. I know you have it in you to pull through and take him with you. He’s going to be fine. Trust me, we’ll look back at this next year and you’ll have a perfectly healthy Omega by your side. I’m sure of it.“ 

Benny left then, and Dean went to check Castiel. He changed his diaper yet again, and got out the clothes Benny brought with him. They were so small, but they fit Castiel perfectly.  
Castiel didn’t wake up during all of this, which was to be expected. A body can’t run without fuel.  
Castiel smelled peaceful though, as if he knew he was safe. Dean’s heart warmed at the thought that he was the one responsible for that. That he was taking care of his mate. The Alpha part of him roared with pride. 

When Pamela came by in the afternoon, she checked Castiel’s progress.

Castiel was once again on his side, bottom bare, so Pamela could check the damage. He was awake, but not distressed by Pamela. Dean held his hand.

“Fortunately he won’t need stitches. This will heal up on its own. However, when he starts the porridge, he will be having bowel movements again. It may take a couple of days to fill up, so to say, but when that happens you need to keep him as clean as possible down there. Check every hour, you understand? I don’t want diarrhea getting in the way of his healing.

“As for the IV, if he’s swallowing then we can take that out. I want you to give him water every half hour during the day. One glass at a time, no more. I don’t want him spitting everything out. Broth three times a day. Preferably chicken broth, lukewarm. Porridge twice a day. You said his scent changes to you when he’s distressed?”

“Yes.” 

“And when you go to him, does his scent change to something positive?” Dean shakes his head affirmative.

“Good. That means he can smell you, and he probably knows you’re his mate. Knowing this, I can now say that the healing process will be quicker than expected. Not in regards to his physical state, but more his mental state. You’re doing good here, Dean.” 

Pamela proceeds to put the diaper back in place, and takes out the IV.   
“I will call you this Monday. If you need anything before then, text me. I’ve got some stuff back home I could bring if necessary. You’ve got enough diapers until Monday?”  
Dean nods. 

Pamela leaves then, with some handwritten instructions on taking care of Cas.

As Dean heads back to the bedroom, he smells slight distress in his mate. His mate was awake with Pamela there, and awake when he went with her to the door. Dean hurries back in, and sits on the bed beside Cas.   
He cups Castiel’s cheek, and in an attempt to distract his mate from his distress, asks “ Would you like a tour of your new home?” 

He knows it’s a bit presumptuous to call this Cas’ home already, but he’s being honest here. Where would Castiel go? He’s his mate, and mates usually blood-bond within a day or two of meeting each other. The Omega always stays with the Alpha. If Dean had met Castiel under normal circumstances, that’s what would’ve happened. But he didn’t, and he’s not going to blood-bond with his mate until he’s healthy enough to do so, and consent. Dean would never just claim Castiel like that. Yes, Dean may be a bit of a grumpy Alpha sometimes, but he’s not a monster, and he wants what is best for Castiel.

As soon as Dean says the word ‘home’, Castiel’s scent changes, adding a bit of Happy to the concoction.   
Dean is glad he can now take his mate in his arms without worrying about that damn IV, and grips Castiel under his shoulders. He hoists him up, and puts Castiel on his hip, like he would a child. He puts Castiel’s head sideways on his shoulder so he can look. His legs go around Dean’s waist, where an arm supports his bottom. Dean first walks him to the bathroom, and turns Castiel towards the bath so he can see.

“See that? Once you’re more mobile, I’ll clean you up better. I’ll even wash your hair.” 

After that he shows Castiel the living room (“ This couch is not good for cuddling. I will buy us a big couch just for that purpose. We’ll watch movies and play videogames. God I hope you like videogames.” ), the guest bedroom (“ This is for when my brother comes to visit, his name is Sam. He’s a bit of a dork.” ) and the kitchen. When he’s standing in the middle of the kitchen, he turns Castiel’s head towards him so they can look at each other.

“I’m sorry. I’m a terrible cook. I have this fancy kitchen with the greatest stuff in it, but all I can do is boil an egg or heat up some waffles. Do you cook?” _No._

“Let me rephrase that. Have you ever cooked anything?” _No._

“ Ah, see, there’s the problem. Would you like to learn? We could maybe learn together?”   
_Yes._

Dean grins wide, and for a moment he swears Castiel’s giving him a soft smile back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Castiel's p.o.v.  
> Castiel isn't fully aware of everything yet, so most is written in short sentences, representing his mental state of mind.  
> His mental state will gradually become better throughout the story.

Silence. So much silence. So much that he can hear his own blood pumping through his veins. He feels nothing. He does not feel his body, does not hear himself think, does not register anything.  
A thud. Then nothing.

A scent. A warm, musky scent. Leather, apple pie, lilies of the valley. Something warm pressed against his nose. He wishes he could breathe that scent in deeper. It smells like mate. He must be dead then.

He starts to feel clean. Someone is touching him. Like _actually_ touching him. Someone’s fingers. How long has it been since he had felt this? This has to be heaven, surely, because he hasn’t had a loving touch like that for what feels like years. He basks in it. The touch goes away.

**No! Don’t you dare leave me alone!**

Why do they always leave him? Sadness overcomes him. He decides to return to that blank space in his mind where he doesn’t feel or think.

Someone is stroking his cheek. The smell of leather is stroking him. Warm, big hands are touching him.  
Then, nothing. He’s left on his own again.

“..looks like shit.” Wait, what now? Who looks like shit?

“Please help him?” Wait. No, no, no, this can’t be. Nope. Not in a million years. That sounds like an angel right there. It’s him. The man behind the musky scent of leather and apple pie. His mate. His mate is a man. And this man has the sweetest voice he has ever heard. He sounded so sad though. Why is he sad? 

His mate shouldn’t be sad. His mate should be happy. It’s what Omegas do. They keep their Alphas happy. He’s doing a piss poor job at that right now. **Bad Omega.** He slips away again.

“.. more diapers and other stuff delivered to you tomorrow.” Diapers. Hmm. Okay. For who? Surely not for me, lady. I’m not a baby. I can hold my own pee, thank you and goodbye. I’m going back to that place in my head where people don’t talk such nonsense. 

Someone is sliding something between his legs. It’s kind of big. And hairy. And warm. Ooh, nice and warm. Something tickles his chest. Something even more hairier than what’s between his legs. Feels like a head. Yep, definitely a head. He feels the head sigh. A whiff of leather. His mate. His mate is with him, touching him, cuddling him. 

_That’s it._ he thinks to himself. _Time to work my butt off. See if I can open my eyes._ He slips away again before he can even try.

His mate begins to stir. Oh dear. Time to open those eyes.

Great. A ceiling. I open my eyes, and I see a ceiling. This is not what I had in mind. I can’t move my face, or anything else for that matter, but my eyes, yeah, those I can deal with. Baby steps.

Oooh, he is touching my cheek! Damn that feels good. “Morning my angel. Glad you’ve opened up your eyes for me.” 

There’s that voice again. It’s one of the few things he can concentrate on. He doesn’t know his own name, he doesn’t know where he is, but the touches of his mate and his voice calm him something fierce. A second hand joins the first. Suddenly there is a face in front of him.

Wow. Okay, too close mister. Back away a bit. Ah yes, that’s better. _I can see you now. My god you’re gorgeous. Soft, green eyes. Freckles. Sandy blonde hair and a bit of a scruffy beard. He looks tired though. Why is he tired? His mate should get enough rest. He’ll put that on his to-do list._  
Make sure his Alpha sleeps. 

His mate is blabbering something else then, but all he can do is look at those eyes. Those eyes should never leave him. All of the sudden the face is gone. But then someone’s pulling his pants of. Whoa, what’s this then? And then his underwear. And something.. crinkly? No, can’t be. Or.. oh, yup. Yeah, definitely a diaper. This is new. Apparently the ability to hold his own pee is long gone. Shocker.  
His mate doesn’t smell different though. He doesn’t smell disgusted. He smells a bit sad, but also a bit proud? _Yeah, I know Alpha, you’re taking care of me. I bet that does wonders for your self-esteem. Meanwhile I’m here with my dangly bits out in the open and we haven’t even kissed yet._  
All of a sudden he’s back in his clothes again.

“I’ve gotta go do some stuff now. I’ll be back in ten minutes.” 

**HELL NO. YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME. SOME STUFF?! WHAT KIND OF STUFF?!**

This is not how this is supposed to go. You can’t just say something vague like that, and then just leave. Ten minutes. I don’t have a watch! How am I supposed to know when you’ll be back?  
Are you even coming back? What if you don’t come back? What if I’m left all alone? I’ve been alone before. I remember this. The fear, the loneliness, the feelings come back, surging in one after another, hitting him in full force. Here come the waterworks.. his eyes well up. Abandonment fills up his whole being and one tear escapes.

Footsteps. Fast footsteps. Arms, circling him, holding him strongly. “I didn’t leave you. I’d never leave you. Please Cas, I’m here. I’m here. I won’t go. I’ll never leave the apartment without you. Please..!” 

Who in the effin F is Cas?  
Or.. am I Cas? It sounds a bit familiar, to be honest. Cas.. _Yeah I could work with that._

His mate looks at him. He looks back. His mate grins. Oh what a beautiful smile this man has. He could look at that forever and then some. His mate puts his face in between the crook of Castiel’s neck, and Castiel is touched by the intimate gesture. Suddenly his mate stands up.  
What is he up to?  
He’s taking off his clothes? _Not really in the mood for sex, mister._

My clothes too? Ohh, the covers. Yeah they’re nice, soft and fluffy. His mate walks around the bed and gets in with him, one of his hairy legs in between his and his head on his chest again.  
Castiel basks in the touch. Now this is something he could do any minute of every day.  
They both fall asleep.

A warm head on his chest, breathing calmly. I need to see that beautiful man sleep, Castiel tells himself. It was on my to-do list, after all. I need to see my mate’s face. I open my eyes, and see.. a ceiling. Damn that ceiling. Okay, time to turn my head. Let’s see if I can get this thing to work. Slowly.. oh so very slowly. 

Yes, there it is. _I knew I had some muscle left._

His mate looks beautiful, totally calm, face slack. The bags under his eyes are still there, but that’s okay. We can work on that.  
Ah, he’s starting to wake up. Time for some action.

“Hey Cas.” Ohh, he snuggles! His mate is a snuggler. Good, that’s good.

He’s asking me if I can talk by blinking. I suppose I could. Don’t expect too much though. I’m a blank canvas right now. I don’t even know my last name.  
His mate has to leave for a bit. But he’s going to be in the kitchen. That’s okay.  
He can keep himself cool.

His mate is back soon. He doesn’t even know the name of his mate yet, which is something he kind of does want to know. He’s going to add that to his to-do list.  
When he comes back, his mate sits Castiel upright in the bed and snuggles against him. A glass of water with a straw comes into his vision. As soon as the straw is in his mouth, his instincts kick in. He starts suckling, and oh if this isn’t the nectar of the Gods then Castiel doesn’t know what is.  
Cool water running down his parched throat, making his tummy feel cold but filled. Before he knows it, the straw is gone.  
His mate says something about puking. Yeah, we don’t want that. 

While his mate is busy on his phone, Castiel rests a bit. Drinking water is very exhausting, you must know.

Naps are nice. Castiel knows this, now. He slept wonderful. There was a slight moment of anxiety, but then something grabbed his hand again and he slipped back into his dreams. He hopes they were dreams. They could have been nightmares, but he can’t tell the difference anymore. 

The woman is here. Again. He’s on his side, his butt open for the world to see. What is she doing?  
She’s touching his hole? Whoa lady. You’re lucky my mate is holding my hand, otherwise I’d be thinking all sorts of nasty things about you. 

What is she talking about..? Is she talking about diarrhea? Wow, way to make my mate think I’m broken. Well, okay, maybe I am. But she can fix this, right? She’d better. What good is an omega who can’t breed? Bad, bad omega.

Ah, the diaper is back on. I started to miss it.

Something tugs in his elbow. Then he feels some pressure, but after that it’s okay. He has too many other painful spots in his body to focus on such a little pin prick as that.  
Suddenly they’re both gone. This was not the deal they had. His mate said he wouldn’t leave. And then he does! Humiliation and desperation flow through him, until suddenly, his mate is back again. He should really get the guys name. He can’t just keep calling him mate.

 

“Would you like a tour of your new home?” Home? _Home?_ Heck yeah I want a tour. If we’re going to be living here I need to know! 

His mate reaches out to him and picks him up. Oh this is nice. Full body contact, his head on his mates shoulder, and his bum on his hip. His legs are still dangling but that’s no issue. His mate is strong. He’s got big arms, big hands and broad shoulders. This is very snuggly, and he likes being carried. He wonders if his mate would say yes to carrying him more. Castiel likes to be carried. He doesn’t ever wanna let go.

As his mate shows him the various rooms in the XXL apartment, Castiel basks in the scent and warmth of his mate. When they’re in the kitchen, his mate asks him about cooking. He’s never cooked. But he’s willing to learn. As he blinks once to confirm this to his mate, his mate grins widely. Castiel tries to smile back, and he almost does.

When they settle back in bed, Castiel gets porridge. In a fucking bottle. If the diaper didn’t make him a baby, well then this sure does. Castiel isn’t protesting though. That is some damn good porridge. Sweet, warm porridge. After he finishes the bottle, his mate pulls him close. This is nice.

Castiel’s eyes begin to droop. Tomorrow he wants to be able to move his arms. Well, his fingers first. And maybe his legs.  
Maybe he can hold in his pee? As these questions go through him, the need to sleep becomes larger and larger and before he knows it he’s asleep on the chest of his mate. 

When Castiel wakes the following morning, he’s in his boxers again, diaper wet, but he doesn’t mind, because he can move his frikkin’ fingers. And his arms! The rest is still a struggle, but he’s able to lift his right arm, the one that doesn’t have a cast, and stroke his mate’s cheek. He’s been wanting to touch this man from the get-go, but he hasn’t been able to. And now he can. His Omega side is recovering. He’s going to touch him, and never let go. Well, maybe sometimes, but in general? No. Not letting go. 

The stubble is hard under his fingers. Castiel looks at his fingers like they’re not even his. They are stubby, with broken nails. They’re clean though. So that’s a plus, right?

Castiel decides to forget about that and keeps on stroking the cheek of his mate, who is, once again, plastered to his chest. His slow breaths begin to quicken, and pretty soon the green eyes appear behind fluttering eyelids. Once he realizes it is Cas who is stroking his cheek, he is fully awake.

“You’re touching me!” Castiel blinks once. _Yes._


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday.

Castiel is stroking his cheek. “You’re touching me!” _Yes._.

His mate is also smiling. What a beautiful, wide smile he has. Skin crinkles a bit around the eyes and his nose scrunches. It’s the most adorable smile Dean has ever seen.

“Your smile is beautiful.” Castiel frowns. “Your frown too.” The smile returns. His mate probably just figured out that he’s able to express himself again. The smile widens. 

“What else can you do?” Dean asks, pushing himself off of Cas so he can have a better look. Cas raises both his arms. “That’s great! Can you talk yet?” _No._ The smile falters a bit, returning Cas’ facial expression to neutral again. 

“No worries Cas, that’ll come back, I’m sure. How about your legs?”  
Again, a _no_.

“Okay, let me go to the bathroom for a minute, I’ll do my business and then I’ll run a bath for you. We can finally wash your hair. Or what’s left of it.” Cas frowns again.

“Yeah you have some bald spots. It’s from the malnourishment. Don’t worry, it’ll grow back. Wait, before we take that bath, you need to drink.” Dean grabs the glass of water of the nightstand and puts the straw in Castiel’s mouth. Within seconds the glass is empty.  
Dean walks to the bathroom then, takes a leak and returns.

When he gets back in the bedroom Castiel is staring at him. “I’m going into the kitchen, grab the porridge for breakfast and make some coffee. I’ll be back in 5, okay?”

Castiel’s eyes open wide, his scent giving of a hint of fear and loneliness. Slowly he lifts both his arms.  
“You wanna come with?” _Yes._

Warmth fills Dean’s stomach. He could get used to that, seeing his mate wanting to be picked up. Dean will deny it in front of anybody, but is in fact quite a snuggler and loves to fully wrap his arms around his Omega. He walks up to the Omega and puts him on his hip. Castiel puts his arms around Dean’s neck and snuggles up against him. God, this feels wonderful. Dean takes his time walking to the kitchen. Doing everything one-handedly isn’t as difficult as he assumed and he manages to get the coffee machine going and warm up the porridge in a bottle.

“Do you want the porridge now?” A blink confirms.

Dean takes the bottle and puts it in Castiel’s mouth. He has to admit it feels kind of weird, like having a full grown baby, but he knows it’s temporary. However, the feeling of being able to care for his Omega is stronger, and fills him with satisfaction and pride. Castiel has not shown any hesitation towards the bottle and sucks eagerly. He knows why, it’s because he put some vanilla extract in the porridge, like his mom used to do. 

He can feel Cas’ diaper is wet, but doesn’t bother for now. Cas is taking a bath anyway in a bit. His scars have scabs on them now, so he can use some soap, and clean Castiel properly.  
Dean still sees new scars every time he changes Castiel’s clothes. It’s like they never end.  
It makes him furious and sad at the same time. Castiel has marks on his back from being beaten, by the looks of it a belt or a paddle. His bottom is covered in those same marks. On his stomach several burn marks, cuts, bruises. Every inch of skin covered, except the part of the tattoo. His legs have some scars, and his feet too. His arms are better. The wrists and ankles do have red rings, probably padded cuffs. So they’re okay with beating a man half to death, but the cuffs need to be padded? _What the hell?_

Overall it looks like the torso took the most beatings. His face is unharmed except for the cut above his eyebrow, which is healing nicely. The hit on his eyebrow was probably the last thing Castiel’s body needed to pass out after the torture of touch-deprivation, starvation and abuse. 

Arms tighten around his neck. When Dean looks down, he can see Castiel looking at him with a worried face. Right. His scent must have changed, fueled with protectiveness and a bit of anger.

“I’m sorry. I’m not mad at you. I got to thinking about the people who hurt you so much and I wished that never happened to you.” Castiel looks at him with question marks in his eyes.

“Do you remember what happened to you?” _No._ Oh. Well. That’s probably for the best.

“Well, that doesn’t matter now. You’re here with me and we’re going to be just fine. I see the bottle is empty, how about that bath, huh?” Castiel nods. It’s a hundred times better than blinking.

Putting the bottle in the sink, Dean walks back with his mate towards the bathroom. He opens up the tap and sits on the closed toilet seat with Castiel in his arms, waiting for the tub to fill. He already put a plastic cover on the cast, just in case it got wet.  
He removes Castiel’s boxershort, and then his diaper. Carefully he lowers Castiel into the bathtub, not letting go. Once Castiel is sitting, he keeps one arm under Cas’ armpit, so he won’t slide down.  
He washes Castiel’s body and then his hair. Cas has closed his eyes and has a smirk on his face, which in turn makes Dean laugh out loud. “You like me washing your hair?” Cas opens his eyes and smiles softly. He nods again. 

After Dean has carried a dried Castiel out of the bathroom to the bedroom, and has helped him in a new diaper and some fresh clothes, he looks at Cas.  
“Would you maybe like to get out of this room for a bit? I could grab some blankets and pillows, and see if we can make that couch a bit more comfortable. Maybe watch a movie or something? I know you’re still easily tired, but it’s okay if you fall asleep. To be honest I think a change of scenery would do us both some good. I’ve never been in this bedroom so much in my life.” Dean grins. Castiel looks at him and nods again. 

That being settled, Dean makes a little nest on the couch, grabbing blankets, a comforter and a massive amount of cushions before putting a disc in the DVD player.

When he settles Cas down next to him in the selfmade snuggle area, he asks Cas if he would like to see an action movie. He already put in Die Hard in the DVD player, but he could switch if Cas would want to see something else. That doesn’t happen though, as Cas only nods, so Dean starts the movie. He’s sitting up, with Cas’ head on his lap. Cas is stretched out on the sofa, Dean made sure he was in a comfortable position.

While watching the movie Cas fell asleep. While Bruce was getting in a massive fight, Castiel’s breath became quicker. Until it almost became ragged. His scent changed almost immediately, going towards terror, fright and abandonment.

“Cas? Cas?! **CAS, WAKE UP!** “ Nothing. Castiel kept breathing hard, and then began thrashing as best he could, his arms flailing about, until suddenly a loud wail filled the living room. The wail came from Cas. Dean got out from under Cas’ head, and kneeled down next to the couch, grabbing his mate’s arms and pushing them down. 

“Shhh, Cas, shhh, please wake up. It’s okay, you’re safe, I’m here. It’s okay, calm down” he kept repeating on and on, in a hushed tone, until Cas went limp, eyes fluttering, breathing coming back to normal. 

Dean kept rubbing his thumbs over the back of Castiel’s hands, in circular motions, all the while still saying comforting words. After a few minutes, the fluttering eyes opened, a bit dazed, not really focused. 

“I’m here, it’s okay sweetheart.” Cas then tried to look at Dean. “Mate” he whispered. 

“That’s right, I’m your mate. I’m Dean.” 

“Dean.”

“That’s right. I’m Dean, and you’re Castiel. We’re in the living room, everything’s okay, you’re safe. I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

Castiel tried to lift both his arms then, and Dean picked him up immediately. Arms tightened around his neck, and legs wrapped around him. Castiel’s _legs_ wrapped around him. A feeling of relief flooded Dean, knowing that his mate had come back to him. Even though the movements were weak and trembling, it felt nice that his mate was trying so hard to cling on to him. 

“Don’t try too hard Cas, your muscles aren’t used to working again yet. But I’ve got you. I’m strong enough for the both of us. I’ll hold you.” 

Cas sighed, and just said ‘Dean’ over and over again, like it was his way out of hell.  
Maybe it was, Dean didn’t know. 

“Nightmare?” Dean asked. “Yes” was whispered back. 

“What do you remember?” 

“Bits and pieces.” The gravelly voice said. Oh dear. Dean didn’t like the sound of that. Even though he didn’t want his mate to have amnesia or something like that, he felt it important that he healed physically first before he had to go through the psychological torture of remembering his time before Dean. 

It made the Alpha feel out of control, but he knew he had to stay strong for his mate. Cas needed him.  
Dean and Cas stood there, in the living room, Dean gently swaying him. He didn’t know for how long, but it felt good and it was what they both needed. The movie had ended some time ago and the music of the DVD menu kept playing over and over again. 

When they both felt totally calm, their scents mingling, Dean walked over to the kitchen. He grabbed his phone and proceeded to warm up some broth for Castiel. He took the broth back with them to the bedroom, where he sat on the bed, Castiel in his lap. Castiel tried to feed himself with the spoon, but his arms were still weak and he was probably exhausted from the incident in the living room. So, Dean spoon fed Castiel and then laid him out on the bed. Pulling down Castiel’s pants, he inspected the diaper. It was wet again.

Castiel was squirming a bit. “It’s okay Cas. I’ve been doing this for a while now. I’ll get you cleaned up. Don’t you ever feel ashamed about anything towards me, you understand?” 

Castiel nodded and his scent calmed. Dean cleaned him up best he could, and put Castiel’s clothes back on. The way his hipbones were sticking out, the legs as thin as twigs, still made Dean’s brain jump every time he saw. Pamela had told him it was a long road before his mate would be at a healthy weight. He just hoped that Castiel could start eating solids soon.

When he sat down beside Cas, he decided to text Pamela.

_To: Pamela (4.27pm Hey Pam, Castiel is talking and using his whole body. Still weak of course. When can he start solid foods? And get out of the diapers?_

She’s online, but typing for a long time. 

_From: Pamela (4.41pm) That’s great! Start with watermelon, grapes and apple. See if that holds. Keep up with the porridge, broth and water. Go easy on the talking, don’t ask him too much. Vocal cords probably not used much, plus don’t want him thinking too much. At this point he needs someone to take total care of him. Don’t let him decide too much on things. He needs to be able to let go. Don’t quit the diapers yet. Solid foods bring the diarrhea at first, plus he needs all the rest he can get. His bladder isn’t used to working much anymore, and going to the toilet every half hour isn’t helping the recovery process. Keep it clean down there, ya hear?!  
I’m back at work tomorrow, I’ll call you then. If I need to order some stuff, I can do that right away. Happy snuggling!_

_To: Pamela (4.43pm) I’m not a snuggler._

_From: Pamela (4.43pm) Liar._

_To: Pamela (4.44pm) Yeah okay. He’s my mate. Good excuse ;)_

_From: Pamela (4.44pm) ;)_

With a grin Dean put his phone away, looking down at his mate, who had fallen asleep. He decides to snuggle against him. His mate thinks the same thing, and soon they’re in the bed chest to chest, Dean’s arms wrapped around Castiel’s waist, legs intertwined. Castiel’s head in the crook of his neck, where he belongs.

Dean drifts away, all the while thinking about the things he needs to do. He’s going to find out who hurt Cas, and take them down. The bounty hunter has some tricks up his sleeve. Tomorrow he’s calling Benny to set the wheels in motion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love writing this, and because tomorrow's Monday. Chapter 6 for you lot. I hope you enjoy!  
> Will get back to you on tuesday :)

The alarm on Dean’s phone goes off at 6am sharp. Dean quickly rolls over, grabs his phone and silences the alarm. He rolls back, to find Castiel still fast asleep, drooling a bit, looking better every time he sees him. His skin has regained some color, he’s not as pale anymore. His cuts are healing and his skin is less dry. Carefully Dean wipes away the drool with his thumb. 

He then grabs his phone to send a text to Benny, saying he won’t be coming to work this week for obvious reasons, and if Benny could come over sometime today. He has things he needs to discuss with his best friend, plus to bring some groceries.

As he puts away his phone on the nightstand, Castiel whimpers. “Cas?” 

Cas’ eyes flutter open and immediately his scent changes. A faint smile appears. “Dean..” 

“Yes. Right here angel. Are you okay?” 

“Hurts Dean..”

“Where?” 

“Everywhere.” Yeah that clears it up. Ofcourse everything hurts, he’s covered head to toe in bruises and cuts. Dean carefully gets out of bed, promising to Cas that he’s only going to the bathroom to get some painkillers.  
When he returns he gives Cas two ibuprofen and a glass of water to pour it down. Dean checks his diaper and changes that too. The rash is almost gone, and his hole looks better. Cas doesn’t look his way while Dean is changing his diaper, Dean can figure out why. It’s not a pleasant feeling he’s sure.

“Remember what I said now Cas, okay? No shame. This is just temporary, until your body can do things on it’s own again.” Cas nods, but his scent doesn’t change. Dean decides not to push the matter.

When Dean crawls into bed with Cas again, he snuggles close, letting his own scent calm Cas down a bit.  
“Nightmare,” he hears Cas whisper. Dean remembers Pamela’s text, in which she said that Cas shouldn’t talk too much, or think about things too much. He decides to follow those instructions.

“If you wanna talk about it, talk about it. But don’t feel obligated to, okay? Let me take care of you. You don’t have to worry about a thing. I’ll make sure you get fed, changed and cuddled. I am your Alpha, I _will_ take care of you. If you want something, you tell me. No matter what.” 

Castiel looks at him in awe. His eyes big, and his scent happy. Dean is almost smothered in the scent of freshly baked pecan pie. 

“Now how about some breakfast? It’s early, but never too early for breakfast. You like the porridge?” Castiel nods. “Come on then.” Dean gets out of bed and picks Castiel up.

“Your muscles are still very weak, and your feet are not healed yet. We can try and get you to walk in a couple of weeks, but until then I can carry you or maybe get you a wheelchair? I mean, maybe you’re not a big cuddler, or you know, you don’t like being carried, which, I would totally get, I don’t want to force anything on you, it’s just that.. Ah, I’m babbling againt aren’t I? “ Dean looks at Cas to see his reply. 

“Carry,” he whispers against Dean’s ear, while grinning a bit. Dean tightens his grip ever so slightly, and let’s his scent flow with happiness and content. In return Cas nuzzles him in his neck. The best feeling in the world. 

When Dean sits down in the kitchen, with Castiel in his lap and the bottle of porridge in Castiel’s mouth, Dean tells him about Benny.  
“My best friend is probably coming over today, just so you know. His name is Benny and he’s a real good guy. You don’t have to be scared of him, I’m going to be with you all the time, he won’t come near you. He’s going to help me with something. I’ll tell you later what that is.”

“Why scared?” Castiel asks. Dean looks Cas in the eyes. “Remember what I said, okay? He’s a real good guy. He just happens to be an Alpha.” 

Immediately Castiel’s scent changes to extremely frightened, and he feels his legs get warm. Castiel was so scared of this that he peed. All Dean can do is set the bottle of porridge away, and hug Castiel even closer, nuzzling Castiel’s nose to his neck, making sure his scent calms his Omega down. Castiel is breathing in deeply at Dean’s scent gland.

“I will be with you the entire time, and he won’t get into the room with us. He’s going to bring by some food, and talk to me. Please trust me Castiel. I wouldn’t bring another Alpha in this house unless I was absolutely sure they did no harm. I’ve known Benny since I was a kid, it’s okay. He’s just a big ‘ol softie, is all.” 

Castiel is still trembling, and shivering now too. Dean decides to leave the porridge and heads to the bathroom with Cas. He fills up the tub and strips Cas of his boxers and diaper. Dean strips too, but keeps his boxers on. He’s not entirely sure he should be naked in front of his broken Omega yet, and he doesn’t want to risk it. Carefully getting into the warm water with his Omega, Dean lowers himself so Castiel can lean against him. Dean slightly strokes Castiel’s belly and places kisses on the back of his head and on his temple, all the while saying comforting things. Slowly but surely Castiel seems to relax.

“ Do you trust me, Cas? “ He sees the back of Cas’ head nod. “Thank you “ Dean says, and kisses his Omega behind his ear.

A couple of hours later sees Dean and Castiel on the couch again, in the home-made nest, watching  
Despicable Me. Castiel got to pick whatever movie he wanted, and got lost in the kid’s section of Netflix. He almost couldn’t choose, but in the end he went for Gru. Dean is sitting up with his Omega plastered alongside him. Castiel is draped on Dean’s chest, fully into the movie. Dean absentmindedly watches out the window, thinking about what he wants to discuss with Benny. He re-reads the messages he sent back and forth with his friend this morning.

_To: Benny (6.07am) Hey man, think you could come by today? I want to talk about a new hunt. U can probably guess why. Plus I need some groceries, could you bring some melon, grapes, apple, milk and coffee? Oh and I’m out of waffles ;)_

_From: Benny (6.31am) What am I, your maid? Don’t worry, will bring some with me. I can be at your place around 1. Everything okay with Castiel?_

_To: Benny (11.00am) Yeah, much better. Woke up, talking. Not full sentences but getting there. Can use his body again. Scared of other Alphas though, had a meltdown when I mentioned u. Watching Despicable Me now. Kids movie, but he seems to enjoy it. Chuckles when he sees Minions. Smells happy._

_From: Benny (11.04am) How could he be scared of me! I’m a teddybear ;) But I understand brother. I won’t get too close. Want me to bring some pie for you too?_

_To: Benny (11.05) Do you even have to ask?_

_From: Benny (11.06) Stupid of me. I’ll see u at 1._

_To: Benny (11.06) Ok_

As Dean watches his Omega being drawn in by everything Gru and fluffy, he decides to write down to Benny what he needs. He won’t be able to discuss everything verbally because Cas is probably going to be awake and he doesn’t want to trigger anything. 

“Cas, I’m just going to grab some paper and a pen, I’ll be back in two.” Cas looks at him and nods.

Dean extracts himself from the octopus that is his Omega and gets the supplies. When he gets back in a comfortable position, he starts writing, making sure Castiel can’t read it.

_Benny._

_Because I can’t say some things out loud, I’m doing it this way. I need for you to help me with several things. First: Tattoo. You know Gabriel better than me, would it be possible for you to arrange to meet him outside of Heaven’s Delight? I don’t know if he lives there or somewhere else, you’d have to ask Ruby. Maybe asking him in a place where he isn’t ‘just’ an Omega will make him talk. I know he talks a lot anyways, but I need to know if there is anything he can help me with._  
If he wants to know why, you can tell him about Castiel and his tattoo (Castiel’s number is 172).  
Can you check police records for any other Omegas with similar tattoos? 

_I didn’t get to see the license plate on the car that dropped Castiel off that night, but I’m fairly sure it was a black Range Rover, one of the newest models. Blinded windows. Some sort of white mark on the back bumper, I don’t know if it was a logo or what. Maybe check the traffic cams? Last Friday night, around 9pm._

_During a nightmare, Cas said the name Alastair. I have no idea if you can do anything with that info, but please try._

_D._

**IT’S SO FLUFFY I’M GONNA DIEEEEE!**  
Castiel shakes with laughter, and Dean can’t help but chuckle. Cas turns his head to look at Dean. “Like this movie better than other one.” 

Dean frowns. “You mean Die Hard?” Castiel nods. “Scary men, scary sounds.”  
A wave of guilt washes over Dean. How could he have been so stupid? Pamela told him Cas is basically a child until he gets his memory back, and Dean was forcing him to watch Alphas fight and kill? That must have been what triggered the nightmare. 

“Oh Cas, I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you watch that. I don’t know what I was thinking. I promise you, from now on, you always get to choose. I’m so, so sorry.” Cas looks away, uncertain. Dean cards his fingers through Castiel’s hair with his right hand, while his left hand is on Castiel’s belly. 

“So sorry Cas.”

Cas reaches out with his arm and gently squeezes Dean’s hand. “It’s okay”, he whispers.

They just sit there, finishing the movie, and at the end Castiel is fast asleep. Dean is still brushing Castiel’s hair. Dean watches his mate sleep, and is glad Castiel is sleeping soundly, instead of having a nightmare. Not that Despicable Me could cause nightmares. Although, Dean doesn’t really like those Minions. Nasty little yellow fuckers. Annoying. But Cas likes them, so.. okay.

Dean gets up from the couch to warm up some broth and change the bedsheets. Finally some clean linens on the bed. After he brought the broth to the bedroom, he went back to his angel, who was still out for the count. But as soon as Dean got close to the couch, both arms lifted up, as if he knew he was coming. Dean happily picked up his mate, who didn’t wake, but snuggled deep into Dean. Dean then went to the bedroom and woke him up for the broth. After that was empty, they laid down on the bed together, just cuddling. It was almost one o’clock, Benny would be here soon. 

A little after one, Benny buzzed. Dean quickly went to the front door to let him into the building, then returned to the bedroom. Benny opened the front door moments later. Benny did as promised, and stood still in the doorway to the bedroom. In his left hand was a bag of groceries, but he had his right hidden behind his back. 

Meanwhile Castiel had been quite the octopus again, his fear for Benny made him cling to Dean. He had his head in Dean’s neck and was afraid to look at the other Alpha in the room. Dean didn’t say anything about it, he just let Castiel snuggle.

“Ah, groceries, thanks. Pie?” 

Benny rolled his eyes. “Yes, pie. Apple pie, that cool?”

“Ofcourse. What are you hiding?”

Benny grinned. “Oh, you mean behind my back? Brought a little something for your mate. But by the looks of it, he doesn’t wanna see.” 

Dean could already see the yellow thing behind Benny’s back, it was quite large, even Benny’s frame couldn’t fully cover it.

“Cas, don’t you want to see what Benny brought? It’s quite.. fluffy..”  
Cas was already curious after Benny’s first remark, but this had his full attention. He slowly turned his head and looked at Benny with suspicion. His eyes were narrow slits, and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that face. It was adorable.  
The slits grew larger until his eyes were the size of saucers, when Benny pulled out the fluffy Minion from behind his back. Oh yeah, this thing was going to give Dean nightmares, for sure. One eye, the fucker only had one eye and it was as if it was following you wherever you looked.

Cas radiated happiness though. He didn’t let go of Dean, but kept his eyes on the minion. Benny put the Minion down on the floor so he could grab it later. 

“Maybe want to spray the thing with PheroKleer before you give it to him. It’s got my smell on it now.” 

“Will do. Thanks Benny. You softie.”

“Well, you said he liked those Minny things, so thought I’d pick one up for him.” 

Castiel squirmed in Dean’s hold and whispered. “Mi-ons”. 

“What did you say Cas?” Dean asked.

“Their name. Minions.” 

Dean smiled and hugged Castiel a bit tighter. “That’s right, Minions.” 

“I’m not… a kid. I’m 19.” His Omega mumbled.

Oh, so that’s how old he was. Dean was wondering.

“I know you’re not a kid, Cas. Are you not happy then with your gift? Too childish?”

“Did not say that.” He grumbled.

“Good. Benny was just being nice.” 

“I know.”

“Thanks Benny. I appreciate it.” Dean said as he looked at the other Alpha.

Benny just smiled.

“Could you leave the groceries in the kitchen? I also wrote things down about you know what. Left it in an envelope next to the sink. If you could text me when you find out something? Don’t call.” He said, as he motioned with his eyes to Castiel. Benny seemed to understand why he shouldn’t call, and nodded. 

He then went to the kitchen, and yelled his goodbye about 10 minutes later.  
When Dean and Cas went into the kitchen, the old Alpha had already stashed away the groceries and had taken the envelope with him.

“Dean?” He heard his Omega whisper.

“Yeah Cas?” Dean whispered back.

“When I’m better, still watch kid movies?” 

Dean chuckled. “Cas, we can watch kid movies anytime. Even when we’re eighty years old and racing down the halls of a nursing home, I will always be willing to watch kid movies with you. How about tomorrow, we watch a classic? E.T., or The Goonies?”

Cas just smiled back. “Minion?” 

Ah crap. Fine. Sure. Dean went to the bedroom, picked up the yellow nightmare and took it with him into the laundry room. He sprayed the thing from a distance with some PheroKleer and then rubbed it over himself, giving the stuffed animal (or extra-terrestrial, he hadn’t decided yet) his own scent. 

Cas pretended to be tough about it, acted real cool when he grabbed the Minion from his mate’s hand.  
As they went back into the living room, Dean snuggled Cas up beside him, and the tough act dropped. He snuggled his Minion closer. “‘M still not a kid.” He grumbled. While Cas got settled with him on the couch, Dean called Pamela, he was curious to see if the results from the bloodwork were in yet, and had some questions for her.

Cas fell asleep. Again. Dean held him while talking to Pamela.

The bloodwork revealed that there were no problems. Some side effects from the malnourishment, but that would be solved by slowly changing Castiel’s diet. Pamela would send up more of that special porridge and a box of diapers, plus some more cream. She called him a snuggler,  
he called her a know-it-all. 

After the phonecall ended, Dean checked the size of Castiel’s pants by lifting the hem, and then ordered stuff online. The whole shebang, boxers, pants, XS T-shirts, socks, a coat, scarf. He didn’t know Castiel’s shoe size yet, but that was of later concern.

When all that was dealt with, Dean put away the phone and lowered himself a bit so he could snuggle in closer with his sleeping mate. _I really need to order a different couch_ , he thought to himself.  
_And a different kind of stuffed animal. I am not looking at that minion longer than I have to._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's P.O.V.
> 
> \- Remember: Cas doesn't know yet that Dean used to be a bounty hunter.
> 
> \- The end of the Minion.
> 
> \- **Trigger warnings!** Rape and suicidal thoughts.

Soft fingertips resting on my waist. My minion by my side, my mate on the other. I am satisfied. Life is… good. 

I wake up to see Dean’s beautiful face just a couple of inches away from mine. He’s always gorgeous, but when he sleeps, he has this innocence, this vulnerability, that actually just makes me wishes he was always asleep. But then again, you can’t have everything in life, and to be honest I do kind of need someone to feed me and change my diaper.

Whilst we are on the subject of diapers, I think it is safe to say, that it won’t be long now for me to get rid of these plastic, crinkly, sweat-inducing, clinically white contraptions for your pee and poop. They don’t even have cute little animals on them, I mean, that, for me, was the biggest disappointment.

Dean started me on solid foods a week ago, and things have been going uphill from there. My speech has improved and my body is getting stronger, I can think more clearly and feel more stable. I can even walk myself to the shower now. I still need Dean to keep me standing, but he doesn’t seem to mind. To be frank, I think he’s kind of disappointed he doesn’t have to carry me anymore, even if it is just a few steps. On the other hand, he is enthusiastic about my recovery, so call him a hypocrite, he wants me to be able to walk, but at the same time he doesn’t. Huh. 

Well, I’ve got my minion, so I don’t give a rat’s ass.

Dean has been eyeing that minion since the day I got it. Eyeing it with hate. He grumbled later, about finding something else for me, which should be here in ‘a couple of days’. Well, meanwhile it’s been three, and still no new stuffed toy. 

I don’t care that it’s _handmade_ or _really special_. I’ll just stick to my beloved one-eyed yellow monster then. Big fat deal.

After a few minutes of staring longingly at Dean’s face, I decide to wake him. I mean, that diaper is full, my stomach is empty, the minion fell on the floor a few minutes ago, and I had a couple of nightmares last night. Thank the heavens for me waking up before I woke Dean. Giving him enough rest is still one of my priorities, so I was able to calm myself down before the scent made him wake up.

Pretty sure I shit myself though.

“Dean..” 

“Mmm.”

“Wake up.”

“You wake up.”

I snort. I might be sassy, but Dean’s the one with the ‘dad humor’. The only reason I find it funny, is because it’s Dean.

“Real funny. Come on, or I’ll pull up the comforter and hit you with the smell of my diaper. Your choice.”  
At that note, Dean gets the message, and opens up one eye. “Five more minutes? Then we’ll shower together.” 

Heck no. I’m not sopping in this diaper any more than I have to. Please forget the fact that I was already sopping in it for quite some time before I decided to wake Dean, but hey, that was my choice. I woke him now, I want out of it.

“Pulling up the comforter in 3… 2…”

“Okay, okay, OKAY!” Dean is out of the bed like the Flash, stumbling on his feet, rubbing at his eyes.  
“Just let me get the shower started and I’ll come get you.”

Dean walks into the bathroom, and I decide to follow. _’Come get you’_ , pffff. This Omega can follow his Alpha to the bathroom on his own very well, much obliged, thank you Sir. 

I sit on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, getting my body used to being in an upright position, before standing up. I sway a bit, but I’ve been here before and I know I can make it to the bathroom. I’ve never done it without Dean holding my hand, but decide that today is the day and so I put my left foot forward. 

Huh. It actually worked. Okay, let’s try the right one. _Thump._  
Hahahaaa! I knew it. I can do this. Easy as pie. 

As I put one foot in front of the other, going at a snail’s pace, I can see the bathroom door getting closer and closer. At the same time, my vision is getting blacker and blacker. I feel cold, but at the same time start to sweat. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea on an empty stomach…

When I decide to move my left foot forward again, my vision is completely gone, and at the same time so is my hearing. I can hear someone shout a muffled “ Cas!” but then, all is left, is darkness.

_“Look at this, the little bitch. Hasn’t been touched in two months and is still alive and kicking. Well.. not exactly kicking, but alive. Did you realize you’ve shit yourself, bitch? Do you even know what’s going on?”_   
_He checks Castiel’s handcuffs._   
_“ Good, still nice and tight. Nice and soggy too. I bet it itches. “Alastair walks around him, inspecting him from every angle. Without warning, two fingers are up his hole. “Looks like the bitch is faulty! He’s not producing any slick! Hmm don’t you worry kid… I like it dry too. Adds a little bit of friction, don’t you agree?”_   
_Castiel doesn’t speak. He can’t. He’s been gagged since they took him. In the beginning they fed him, but that has long stopped. Now he gets his fluids via a tube, inserted through his nose. But he’s pretty sure the bag that was feeding that tube, was dry days ago. It hasn’t been replaced since. He knew he had shit himself, but it wasn’t like he was able to clean himself up. To be honest, he could care less.  
Castiel groans. Alastair didn’t prep him, unless you consider the two fingers to be preparation enough.  
Castiel’s eyes are glazed over, and staring into nothingness as Alastair has his way with him. His body jolts forward with every thrust, the cuffs around his wrists and ankles the only thing keeping him from sliding of the thin, stained mattress._   
_His head bobs with the movements of Alastair pushing into him, and he’s been quiet since that first moan. Alastair doesn’t touch him. He has on latex gloves, and right now a condom. Alastair pushes and pushes, and Castiel can feel something warm lubing up his entrance. He knows he has no slick. Huh. Must be blood then. Castiel is too phased out to even blink about this. He’s going to his happy place, he decides. That part in his mind, where there is nobody. It’s only him, and silence._   
_He doesn’t know how long he has been there. His best guess is about three months, but then again, it could have been three years. Not getting touched made him instable. He doesn’t remember much from his life before Alastair. Yes, he was happy. He knew that much._   
_Alastair pulls out before he can pop his knot. He comes all over Castiel’s back, then grabs the flogger for good measure. He hoses Castiel down a bit, just the back, then beats him on his back until he no longer feels like it. The toy was fun while it lasted._   
_“Lilith! We’re done with this one. He’s not even suffering anymore, he just blanks out. Get that shit-stained ass away from me.”_   
_Castiel didn’t return from his happy, blank space when Alastair pushed into him. He didn’t feel Alastair picking him up and shoving him onto the backseat. He didn’t hear Lilith whining about the upholstery._   
_“Grab the blanket then! I don’t want blood all over the backseat!” He doesn’t feel the car slowing down. He only feels a light thud as he’s dropped onto the concrete ungraciously. Then, everything is black._   
_Only the smell of leather could bring him back._

I feel warm. And clean. Squeaky clean. Voices are talking. Are they talking about me? I decide not to open my eyes. Give me a break, I just remembered Alastair, that’s enough trauma for one day. Besides, this bed is frikkin’ comfortable and Dean tucked me in nice and tight.

“He just fell forwards, I caught him just before he hit the floor. Guess he wanted to see if he could walk on his own. So I just changed and washed him here on the bed, he hasn’t woken up yet. Pamela said to just wait it out.” 

“Well, he’s a fighter, I’ll give him that. Doesn’t know his own boundaries, but that’s a different story.”   
Ah, Benny. I have to admit, I have a bit of a soft spot for the man. After all, he brought me a minion.

“Tell me about it. But Benny, it’s like I’m just getting to know him. He’s nothing like the weak Omega from last week. He’s quick with his answers, witty, back-talks and sassy. I never thought I’d enjoy those traits in an Omega, but I just find myself wanting to say things to provoke him, wanting to tease him to see that grin of his.”

Well, this just makes me feel ten thousand kinds of fuzzy inside. If he wants the sass, I’ll give it to his ass.  
Just not now. You know, nightmare, Alastair, me pretending to still be asleep so I can hear secret conversations between my mate and his best friend. Hey, don’t judge.

“You were gonna tell me about the things on the list?” What list.

“Yeah, I went and talked to Gabriel. Turns out he lives above Heaven’s Delight.” 

Wait, I know that name. Both those names. Didn’t I once know a Gabriel? And a Heaven’s Delight?  
Sounds like a shop where they sell pies. Dean loves pies. Note to self; remember name of shop.

“And?”  
“Well, it wasn’t easy, but me and Gabriel go way back, and I told him about your Castiel. Told him about the tattoo. Man, I swear, Gabriel’s eyebrows shot through the roof man! Especially when I told him the number of Castiel’s tattoo. He just kept saying “94” over and over again. Something about a guy named Alastair, too. So I asked him, cause that name was on your letter too, and then he just shut down. I had to cuddle and lay with him for about an hour until he calmed a bit.”

I should have never mentioned Alastair to Dean. I should have pretended I didn’t know what happened. I should have covered that tattoo. I should have protected Dean from knowing about this sick, sick man.   
I should have.. I should’ve…

“Cas? Shit, Cas!! Benny, his scent!”

Darkness welcomes me, again.

When I wake up, I’m in the arms of my Dean. My sweet, green eyed, freckle faced Dean. He’s rocking me in his arms on the side of the bed. I can feel my cheeks are puffy and wet, and my head is throbbing with pain.  
Sad eyes stare into mine.

“Where’s Benny?” 

“Benny left half an hour ago. How much did you hear?” 

I swallow. “Enough.”

“Oh sweetheart..” 

The rocking continues. This is kinda nice. Could definitely get used to this. But, I have things to tell Dean, and they can’t wait.  
“Dean, please don’t go after Alastair.”

Green eyes widen. “He hurt you Cas. He put you in frikkin’ diapers, man!”

“Well.. technically.. you do that.”

“Not funny.” 

“A little funny.” I try to give him a small smile. Dean looks, but doesn’t smile back.

“Dean, please, just don’t. It wasn’t just him. He’s got friends and I don’t want you in that kind of danger. I’m here now, you’ll protect me, but promise me you won’t go looking for trouble.” 

“You know I can’t do that.” 

“So what, you’re going to leave me alone?” Tears well up, once again. I thought I’d be dry by now, but all that water and porridge filled up my reservoirs quite nicely.

“I’ll always come back to you.”  
I sigh. I consider. I tick off all the pro’s and all the con’s.

“Just not now. Wait till I’m back on my feet. Literally and figuratively.” 

I give him my best puppy dog stare, and hope my tactic works. I just found peace, I can’t lose it.  
Dean gives in, saying “I promise, Cas”, and I let my scent of contentment and happiness wash over him.  
He closes his eyes and sniffs deeply, all the while pushing me closer to his chest. Dean gives me a glass of water before he speaks up again.

“I almost forgot. It’s time to throw out the minion.” 

“You’d better have a damn good replacement, Dean.”

Dean smirks. I know I’m a grown man, technically speaking, even with the diapers and the stuffed toy. At least I eat my porridge with a spoon now, praise Jesus. But that Minion is my lifeguard whenever I can’t touch Dean. Dean thought he was being very funny last week, when he put a diaper on the minion. He wasn’t laughing when I poured some of my water into that diaper and smashed it in Dean’s face.  
Cas 1 – Dean 0. His fault for falling asleep during The Neverending Story. Who sleeps through a scene with a giant flying dog? Really? 

Dean leaves the bedroom, and comes back with the most beautiful bear I have ever seen. It is a light brown bear, with soft, shiny hairs and big black eyes. His snout is a bit smushed, giving him a bit of a round face, but what surprises me the most are the angel wings. He has two, tiny black wings sprouting from between the supposed shoulder blades. You can even move them up and down, if you move one up, the other goes with it. The smell of it is all Dean, not a hint of PheroKleer or Benny, but pure, sweet Dean.

I grab onto the bear and smash my nose in it. Dean 2.0 is very soft and fluffy, and will keep me very good company at times when Dean is taking a poo (hehe) or has to leave the apartment.   
Dean hasn’t had to leave yet, but I know he will in the future. 

Dean talked about one of his friends, another Omega, who will come soon. He said she’s more than happy to watch kid movies with Castiel. Castiel can’t wait to meet Charlie. Charlie is going to keep him company whenever Dean can’t be there.

“Have a name for him yet?” 

“Dean 2.0.”

Dean lets out a bouldering laugh. “Okay. Dean 2.0 it is then.” 

Suddenly Dean’s phone rings. He looks at the screen with his brows furrowed and sighs.   
“I have to take this. Keep Dean 2.0 company, please.” 

Dean stumbles out of the bedroom, standing just outside in the hallway. He thinks I can’t hear him, but I’m being really quiet. I’m sneaky that way.

“Alastair Stockett? Wait, you mean he’s the brother of Azazel Stockett? That guy we got into Death Row?   
Shit, Benny. That’s bad news… Yeah Cas woke up. He’s still in the bedroom. Just gave him the bear.  
Listen, I promised him we wouldn’t do anything about Alastair until he was better. But I don’t know man.. I don’t want this man walking the streets anymore. I want him dead, Benny. And you and I both know we have the means to make that happen. I’m coming into the office tomorrow to talk it over. “

I decided I didn’t need to know any more. Dean promised me. He fucking promised me he would wait. He lied, right in my face. My _mate_ lied to me. I can still hear Dean mumbling on the phone, and decide I don’t want to see him. Not wanting to repeat this morning’s charade of falling down and blacking out, I decide crawling is a better way to go, and I crawl towards the bathroom, Dean 2.0 dragging alongside me. 

As soon as I hit the tiles, I turn around best I can and close the door and turn the lock. I grab Dean 2.0 and pull him towards me, clinging to the stuffed toy as hard as I can. I don’t want to deal with the real Dean right now.

I put my back to the wall as I feel immense terror going through my veins. My eyes are welling up again.  
Dean doesn’t know Alastair. Dean could get killed, all because he wants to be some posh Alpha who’s got his hormones worked up, with the lame excuse of ‘I’m doing it for my Omega’.   
Boys, just get your rulers out and measure it the old fashioned way, but noooo, Dean wants to go on a suicide mission. 

Sniffles turn into sobs, turn into heaving and vomiting all over Dean 2.0. Great.

I can hear pounding on the door but it’s muffled, my head still throbbing, mucus and vomit hanging from my chin. I must be a very pretty Omega to see right now.

The pounding picks up, yelling added, but I don’t respond. I’m sure Dean can hear me cry, and heave, and choke, but I don’t care. This day was too much. Too much Alastair, too much out of routine. I need my routine. I need my drinks, my porridge, my kid movies and my snuggle time with Dean. I should have never tried to walk to the bathroom on my own.  
My diaper is stuffed, yet again, and I’m a mess.

I’m making whimpering sounds now, but I’m beyond anything to feel ashamed or humiliated anymore.  
Instead, I get angry. 

“Why not just kick in the door then?! You’re a big, mighty Alpha, why not JUST KICK IN THE DOOR!?” 

I’m sobbing, hysterically, getting angrier by the second. “WHY NOT JUST KILL YOURSELF, GET IT OVER WITH? YOU DON’T NEED ALASTAIR FOR THAT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE? AM I NOT ENOUGH?” 

I almost choke on my own spit, crying out as I go. “I’m a broken Omega anyways! Probably can’t even have pups! What would you want with me?! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME TO DIE!!! You should have left me to die.. you should have left me.. you should have left me..” 

Warm arms surround me. I never even heard him kick in the door. 

Strong and gentle arms hold me tight, swaying me, rocking me, saying nothing, but just holding.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a long, intensive day already. Dean had had to face an unconscious Castiel again, who had dropped to the floor whilst trying to reach the bathroom on his own. Dean had changed him and washed him on the bed instead, bringing memories back of those first few days. After he had tucked him in, he had called Benny, who came by as quick as he could.

Dean was talking to Benny about Alastair when he noticed Cas’ scent changing quickly. He hadn’t realized Castiel had woken up. As soon as he tried to grab his angel boy the shoulders, Castiel was already back into an unconscious state, later followed by waking up and crying his lungs out.

Dean knew Castiel didn’t remember that until he opened his eyes. When it finally seemed like Cas was doing better, Benny called. Dean left Castiel to answer the phone, thinking Cas would be alright. He whispered in his conversation with Benny, not wanting to leave his Omega. He stood just outside of the bedroom door. When he glanced over to the bed, Castiel was gone. About two seconds after that, the air went sour as Castiel’s scent of extreme fear and terror filled the room. 

“Shit Benny, I think he heard me!”  
Dean dropped the phone, not even caring if he hung up or not, and immediately headed to the bathroom door. Castiel’s scent wafted from under the door, making Dean almost nauseous. Immediately Dean grabbed the door handle, but the door was locked. 

What? Why would Castiel do that? Castiel had never purposely shut himself off for Dean. If anything, when he was scared, he clung to Dean like there was no tomorrow. 

Dean started pounding on the door, frantically, all the while yelling ‘Cas!’ at the top of his lungs.  
He heard his mate heaving, choking, and all of the sudden the scent changed. It was the same sourness from before, but with added anger and frustration.

“Why not just kick in the door then?! You’re a big, mighty Alpha, why not JUST KICK IN THE DOOR!?”

What does he mean? Big, mighty Alpha? He had have been nothing but kind to him, it would break his heart to hurt him. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he’d never!!

“WHY NOT JUST KILL YOURSELF, GET IT OVER WITH? YOU DON’T NEED ALASTAIR FOR THAT! WHY DO YOU WANT TO DIE? AM I NOT ENOUGH?” 

Dying? What?! No, no, no, Cas has it all wrong. What does he mean, he isn’t enough? _Cas would always be enough!_

“I’m a broken Omega anyways! Probably can’t even have pups! What would you want with me?! YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME TO DIE!!! You should have left me to die..”

No. Just no. How could his mate talk to himself like that? Dean kicked in the door and what he saw broke his heart. _Again._

His mate, covered in snot, vomit, clinging to Dean 2.0, heaving, tears out of his eyes, on the floor, his body wracking with spasms. He didn’t even hear him come in. He scooped Castiel up in his arms, unfazed by the bodily excrements, and just holds him tight. He knew the road to recovery would be a harsh one, but to have the evidence of that put so bluntly in front of him, was tearing him apart.

Dean just sat there, rocking his mate, shushing his mate, carding his fingers through the raven locks, as his mate clung to him, grip tightening the more aware he became. The sobs dried, turning into sniffles every now and then, until after some time, Castiel’s body went limp, finally giving into the stress.

Dean almost couldn’t handle it anymore. This was the third time today that Castiel blacked out. He decided to text Benny later, informing him that he would come in on Thursday, instead of tomorrow.  
He needed for Castiel to have a few days back to the way things were, back to his porridge, his kid movies and snuggling with Dean.

Dean lifted Castiel’s face off of his chest to take a good look at his mate. Castiel’s face was swollen from the screaming and crying, snot and vomit still plastered to his nose and mouth. His lips were slack.  
His arms hung limply by his sides. Dean put himself on his knees, and scooped Castiel up. He stood up, and carried Castiel to the bed. In a faraway place in his mind, he registered that Castiel felt a bit heavier, which eased the tension a bit. Progress had been made. Minimal, but still.

After he gently layed Castiel down, he walked back into the bathroom, looking at Dean 2.0 with sad eyes.  
Dean 2.0 had a short life. He’d order a new one. Or try a dry cleaner.

He grabbed his Castiel care package, as he called it now, which was basically a basket with wet wipes, a diaper, cream, and a bar of soap. He filled the bucket from under the sink, and put a washcloth in.  
When he went back to Castiel and sat beside him, he was glad to see the desire to touch was not forgotten. Castiel, still blacked out, moved his hand towards the warmth of Dean’s hip. Dean grabbed the hand and kissed the knuckles.

“Going to clean you up baby. I’m becoming an expert at that.” 

He then stood up, and got clean clothes from Castiel’s drawer. 

He first washed Castiel’s face, bringing back those beautiful features, wiping away the tears and the filth.  
Then he proceeded to remove the boxers, and the diaper. The diaper was full to the brink, and Dean’s eyes just filled with tears. He silently washed Castiel’s private area and put on a new diaper for him.  
The last few days had been good, no accidents, and Dean had told Castiel he could get out of the diapers if he lasted another day. He now wondered if this nr.2 accident had been because of Castiel’s panic attack, or if he did that before. Dean felt so frustrated. It was like it was one step forwards, two steps back.

After he had put Castiel in clean clothes, he picked him up again, hand under his bottom, head on his shoulders. Dean slowly walked to the living room with Castiel snuggled up to him, and put on the children’s channel. He watched for two hours, but Castiel never woke up.

Dean knew the day had treated them both very rough. He had no appetite, and decided he and Castiel would turn in early. As he stood up from the couch, he put his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck, just sniffing him at his mate’s scent gland, feeling more at ease with the pure scent of Castiel. He just stood there, holding on to his Omega, hoping that tomorrow would be a better day.

~*~

Dean woke up the next day to blue eyes staring at him intently. The blue eyes were sad.  
“Sorry I freaked out yesterday.” 

Dean needed to rectify this. Immediately.  
“Cas, I’m going to tell you something now. I will tell you this, because you are my mate, and because you deserve to know. And because I love you.”

Castiel’s eyes widened at the word ‘love’.  
“Now, can you promise me you won’t interrupt? Even if you don’t agree?”  
Blue eyes blinked, and then Cas nodded.

“I have always been an unhappy Alpha. My dad treated me poorly, my mom died when I was young, and it was just me and my little brother. My dad was in the Marines, a soldier at heart, always drilling us.  
We swerved the country, never staying anywhere longer than a month or so, and everything was a ‘Yes Sir’ or ‘No Sir’.

“After some time, Sammy couldn’t handle it anymore, and he left. I was then alone with my dad, a sad old man with a temper. He trained me for all kinds of things. When I was 23, he died. He had gotten drunk and smashed his truck into a tree.

“I wanted something stable for myself, no longer being tied to anyone, and became a bounty hunter. I was a pretty good one. The catch that made me retire, because of all the money I earned with it, was the catch of Azazel Stockett. Alastair’s brother.”

Castiel tried to interrupt, but Dean just put a finger to his mouth.

“I’m not done yet. Now, after that latest catch, me and my best friend Benny decided we didn’t want to hunt anymore, and set up an advising bureau for other bounty hunters and armed forces. I have been doing that for a couple of years now. Even though I have the job I love, and a friend like Benny, I was alone. Sam still lives halfway across the country and he only visits once a year. I was depressed, lonely, and sometimes needed to fill that hunger. That’s why me and Benny sometimes go to this club, called Heaven’s Delight. It’s where you can be with an Omega.” 

Castiel’s eyes opened wide.

“No, not like that. Not like what happened to you. These Omegas are taken well care of. They get the care and snuggles that they need, and Alphas are not allowed to hurt them physically. It’s basic vanilla sex. I’d never hurt an Omega. I might’ve been distant, sometimes rude, but I was in a bad place. But I’d never hurt them. 

“Now, Benny has an Omega with a smart mouth on him, but they talk through their things, and to be honest, I think Benny and his Omega just cuddle for most of it. Benny’s a teddybear, just like me, Cas. I’m just not one to admit it.

“Anyway, after one of these nights, I was in the back alley, feeling sorry for myself yet again. And then this car pulled up, and shoved something out. I had to go check, I couldn’t contain myself. And that’s when I found you. I found YOU, Cas, and you woke up feelings inside of me, that I couldn’t even have imagined.

“You were barely alive. I had to check your pulse, and couldn’t find one for the first thirty seconds. I thought you were already dead. When I did find a pulse, I brought you back to my place. The need to protect you, to save you, has only been growing since that day.

“You were so skinny, so hurt. I washed you, got Pamela here for you, and was doing everything I could to keep it together. You didn’t even touch, Cas. I could smell you were my mate, which should have meant that had to trigger something in you too, but you were so far gone. It terrified me. What if, after everything, you woke up and were afraid of me? I promised myself that I would never let that happen.

Castiel clung tight to his Alpha.

“And yet it still did, yesterday. You were scared of me. And that’s why I’m telling this to you.  
I am not on a suicide mission. I will never, and I mean NEVER, do that to you. I have hunted big bads before, and compared to Azazel, Alastair is small game. Now, I will not underestimate him, believe me, but I will take him out. I will wait until I have every bit of information I need and am fully prepared.  
Having him off this world, would mean I can do everything to make you happy. To give you attention, a hundred percent of the time. We would not have to look over our shoulders ever again.

“About what you said yesterday, about you being broken? I don’t ever want to hear that again. Do you understand me Castiel?” Castiel nods.

“I care about **you**. Not about whether you will be able to give me pups or not. If it turns out you can’t have pups, but you still want a family, we will adopt. I have no doubt in my mind that we will be great parents. Don’t you ever think that something like that would put me off. 

“And that I should have left you to die?! That broke my heart. It broke my heart Cas, and that wasn’t the first time. I need for you to fight. And if you feel you can’t fight for yourself, then fight for me. Because you were wrong. I am not a big, mighty Alpha. Without you, I am nothing. Absolutely worthless. So I need you here. I need you, with me, because I have tasted love now, and I couldn’t be apart from it even if I wanted to. And trust me, I don’t. Once you are healthy, and you are able, I want to blood-bond with you.”

Castiel cried quietly, snuggling closer into Dean. As Cas looked up into the Alphas eyes, he sighed.  
‘ I will fight for both of us. I love you, too. We will bond, I promise.” 

Dean just held on to his Omega even tighter.

~*~

After a few days of getting back into their routine after The Big Talk, Castiel was more relaxed than he ever was, and so was Dean. This afternoon Dean was going to go talk to Benny, and Charlie would be with Cas. 

Dean had gotten Dean 2.0 to a drycleaner, who miraculously got him clean, and Dean had put his scent over the teddybear again. Charlie had already met Castiel on Tuesday, so they could meet and Dean could go to the shops and the drycleaners. A bit of a test run to see if Charlie and Castiel would get along, and for Castiel to be without Dean for half an hour. It went well, luckily Charlie was more than happy to watch the The Neverending Story. Dean had seen it too much, and if he had to see that horse drown one more time he’d smash his T.V. No, correct that, he wouldn’t, but he’d still be pissed.

Charlie entered the front door with loud banter, as was usual. As she entered the living room, she yelled out “What’s up bitc..”.

She couldn’t get to the ‘bitches’ part, because Dean was staring at her with a look that shot daggers. She swallowed loudly and proceed to twirl around back to the hallway, to hang up her scarf and her coat. 

Dean had told her not to use that particular word, it was a word Alastair had often used to degrade Castiel, and he didn’t want it spoken in his household. However, this was Charlie’s favorite catchphrase and it was hard for her to just forget.

When she got back into the living room she noticed Castiel draped across Dean like a big puppy, and Dean just smiling softly down at his Omega. 

Ugh, if she had already eaten, she would puke from all the sappiness.

“So, Fred and George, what’s the plan?” 

Dean looked at her warily, but ignored the remark. “Well, I’m going to work in about fifteen minutes. This one here just had his porridge and some bread, and just dozed off. I think I’ll be back at around four. I put the T.V. on the children’s channel, but if he wants to watch something else, that’s fine. Just nothing that isn’t suited for kids. If he gets triggered and gets a panic attack, I can’t be there for him.”

“Okay.. so does that mean no porn..?” Charlie asked, with a sly look on her face.

Dean knew she was making a joke but looked at her with a straight face. “No porn, gingerface.”  
Charlie sighed. _Gingerface._ How original.

As Dean was trying to be an acrobat, gliding away from under Castiel’s grip, Charlie stood next to him and slid right under. Now Castiel was hugging Charlie, his nose immediately registered the change.  
He fluttered open his eyes, smelling another Omega, recognizing Charlie.

“Hey Charlie..” he murmured, and his eyes closed again, his mouth open, drooling against Charlie’s stomach.

“Oh yeah, he’s out for the count alright.” Charlie muttered. She grabbed her phone and fiddled on it, absentmindedly stroking Castiel’s back.

When she had first seen Castiel that Tuesday, she was a bit taken aback. Castiel was still super skinny, his hair still not fully grown back and his arm still in a cast, and Dean had explained about his diet, his history, his triggers and the diapers. However, she was as adaptable as she could be and didn’t think twice anymore. 

Dean put on his shoes and coat, and tried to remind Charlie about everything concerning Castiel.  
The only reply he got was a “You sound like a dad. Now scoot!”

After that remark he just kissed the top of Castiel’s head and went to Benny.

~*~

Dean walked in to his office building to find Benny behind his desk.  
“Ah, there’s the man doing a manly job.” He snickered. Benny just looked at him with a serious face.

“Well brother, want to find out what I know about them Stockett brothers or not?”

Dean sighed. “Lay it on me. What did you find out?” 

“Well, Alastair has a record. Obviously. Multiple charges, but he’s on the run. Mostly Omega trafficking I suspect. I have an old statement from an Omega that actually went to the police, who of course did nothing as no Betas or Alphas were harmed. I hate the police. Did you know Gabriel went to them once? They sent him out! Didn’t even want to hear a word!” Benny bristled.

Dean tried to get him back on track. “We’ll talk about Gabriel later. What did you find out from that Omega statement?”

“You know the number on the tattoo?” 

“..Yeah??” 

“ Well.. that’s their _actual_ number. He counts them. As in, Castiel really was the 172nd Omega he got his hands on.” 

Holy shit. The wheels in Dean’s brain went round and round. 172 Omegas. Somewhere out there was an Omega with a fresh tattoo that said 173. Fucking hell.

“It’s so they remember. They are always reminded if they look down at their body. That he has tainted them.” 

“So.. I’m guessing Gabriel was number 78, huh? Do you know if he keeps them one at a time or not?” 

“From what I can gather one at a time. Always in a dark room. Drugged before they are taken, unconscious or drugged when he gets rid of them. The Omega had heard Alastair talking about that, had pretended he was asleep.” 

“Would that Omega happen to be Gabriel? No way the police would take up that information on a statement.”

“... Yes. “ 

“Do you know why you can’t scent Gabriel?” 

“I have no idea, brother. My guess is Alastair, but I’m not sure. I wish I could smell him. He’s so perfect.”

“Yeah, I wish you could too. Looks like you guys were made for each other. But if he doesn’t smell like mate, bonding is going to be difficult.” 

“Yeah I know. I want to look in to that though. I have a feeling he might be? I find myself going to Heaven’s Delight all the time, just because I can’t stand the thought of him with other Omegas. And we don’t even have sex that much, we just talk, cuddle.. Man.. I’m done for aren’t I?” 

Dean grinned. “I guess you are.” 

A moment of silence fell between the friends, before Dean spoke up again.

“So, Alastair Stockett. Any info yet? An address maybe? What kind of car he drives, who he hangs around with?” 

“Well, I found an address, but it’s an old one. Don’t know if it’s still in use. It’s from a townhouse on the edge of the city. I can go have a look tomorrow, if you’d like. Otherwise no car registered, and no known affiliates. He never visits his brother, I checked. Azazel never gets visitors.”

“Please have a look at that townhouse tomorrow.” 

“Will do, brother.” 

Benny and Dean talked a bit more, until Dean realized that time had gone by quicker than he imagined, and it was already 4.20pm. Time to go home, he was late.  
Dean decided he should check the weapons cabinet, to see if all is in place. Everything was accounted for and Dean felt relieved, knowing that probably soon he could take out the scumbag that is named Alastair, and live his life with Castiel.

Dean walked home, thinking about Castiel and how his life had changed for the better. Even though right now it was a definite struggle, having a mate was beyond words. He felt complete, and he knew instinctively that he and his mate would be just fine, given time. He was a bit broken, but Castiel even more, and he knew he could take care of them both. Castiel would try to fight, he promised him, and Dean believed that fully. 

When he walked through the front door, the place was eerily quiet. He sniffed the air, but nothing was out of the ordinary. Shrugging of his jacket and his shoes, he walked into the living room, to find Charlie passed out on the couch with his octopus mate still draped around her. The credits of The Neverending Story were rolling. He smiled softly at the sight. Omegas always found comfort in one another, and he never had a doubt about Charlie. 

He softly nudged her shoulder and she blinked a few times before realizing where she was. Dean meanwhile had grabbed Castiel under his armpits and had hoisted him up to his hip. Castiel put his arms around Dean’s shoulders and laid his head sideways on Dean’s shoulder, his nose to Dean’s neck.

“Dean..” he mumbled.

“That’s right, I’m home. Had fun with Charlie?” 

“Yeah.. the horse drowned again. You would’ve thought he’d learn not to get in that swamp by now.. it’s a bit of a dumb horse.” Dean could feel Castiel smiling. 

As he rocked Castiel on his hips, Charlie got ready to leave. “Yo, Cas, next time, can I introduce you to the Ewoks? I have a feeling Wicket might become one of your favourite teddybears.” 

Dean smiled, Charlie sure knew a way to keep her Star Wars addiction up to speed. He was just glad it came in the form of living teddybears on the moon of Endor, and that Castiel didn’t have to watch Han Solo being made into a refrigerator door. There had to be a trigger in there, somehow.

Castiel mumbled a bit as his legs swayed side to side from Dean’s rocking motions. In the end he just gave up and nodded towards Charlie, instead of talking.

“Cool. Dean, text me when I can come by again!” 

“Charlie, you can always come by. At least, starting Saturday. I want a day alone with Castiel tomorrow.” 

Dean blushed. He needed to snuggle up and be with his mate for the day, they both needed it.  
Charlie understood though, and waved as she left through the front door.

“So, it’s almost five, ready for some early dinner? Porridge or some bread Maybe we can try something different?”

Castiel mumbled once again, but Dean couldn’t hear him. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

A blushing face looked up to him. “Porridge..in a bottle?” 

Dean melted. He actually fucking melted, right there. It was an intimate thing to feed your Omega that way, and he loved to cater to his. 

Castiel could feel the contentment waving off of Dean and smiled. “If we ever have pups, you do all the feeding.” He stated. Dean had no problem with that.

But for now, it was his weak Omega he had to nurture back to health. Dean walked into the kitchen with a grin on his face and his Omega snuggled into him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I really wanted to add. It's a bit of a sub-chapter, if you will. Told from Benny's p.o.v, how he asked Gabriel about the tattoo and explaining his feelings to the Omega.  
> This happened about a day after Dean had found Castiel in that back alley, and Dean had told Benny about Castiel.  
> I'm thinking about adding another chapter with Benny's p.o.v. in the future, because I think their love story in this work deserves more than a few sentences here and there.  
> Without further ado, please enjoy.

Benny walked home from Dean’s penthouse, and thought about what the other man had said. He had said that Castiel had a tattoo with a number and his name. His thoughts immediately went to Gabriel. Sweet, amazing, sassy, soft Gabriel. The one Omega he’d always ask for when he went to Heaven’s Delight.

Benny had first gone to the club a little over two years ago. He’d had sex with a couple of omegas there, but they weren’t really doing it for him.

He wanted an Omega who would talk back, who would challenge him a bit, but would submit in the end. He’d want an Omega to cuddle with, because in his daily life, Benny almost never received touch. He craved to be touched. He craved for those sweet, tender hands to caress him, to hold him, to have an Omega who would nuzzle into him and trusted him. 

Sure, he cuddled with those first few Omegas, but it didn’t feel right. After some time, he mustered up the courage to go to Ruby and ask if they maybe had someone who’d be more suited for him.

After asking for some elaboration on that part, Benny admitted to Ruby that he wanted a bit of a mental challenge, and Ruby’s eyes lit up. “I have just the one for you. He’s sassy, but sweet, has snide remarks but once you’ve earned a place in his heart, he’ll do anything for you.” 

Benny was curious, to say the least, and had agreed. He met Gabriel a week later, and during their first evening together, they only talked. He found out that Gabriel lived up to his reputation, but saw something else in the Omega that made his heart leap every time they made eye contact.

Things were quite ‘vanilla’ that first year. Yes, occasionally they had sex, but more time was spent cuddling and quietly talking to one another. Benny found out that Gabriel had had a difficult past, but he never pressed the Omega to talk about it.

When he asked Gabriel once about his lack of scent, Gabriel had snorted. “ Trust me, you don’t wanna know, sailor.” He had said. Benny knew that Gabe had played it off as a joke, as something brought with sarcasm, but couldn’t help overhearing the silent hurt in those words.

It was when Dean had mentioned Castiel’s tattoo that Benny understood what Gabe must have been through. Even if it had only been an inkling. Determined to know more about Gabe, Benny set off to visit Heaven’s Delight the next day. If there was a chance that Gabe had been through the same hell as Castiel, he knew that his Omega needed him.

This thought immediately stopped him in his tracks. Wait… _his_ Omega? When did Benny think of Gabe as _his_ Omega? Sure, they talked a lot, about everything, Gabe practically knew everything there was to know about Benny. Yes, they cuddled, and Gabe initiated a lot of that too, but that was only because Benny had mentioned that once, right? Right? 

And when sometimes they cuddled, and Gabe fell asleep, and was so relaxed in his arms, he could smell a bit of Gabe? A scent of lollipops, sugary sweetness, but also hints of fresh rain and mint. It was as if, when Gabe was asleep, and fully trusting Benny not to hurt him, the Omega let go, and only then Benny got to sniff that whiff of heaven. It wasn’t enough to recognize the other as ‘mate’, but it felt damn close.  
What if, Gabe really was his mate? Could that be possible? 

But Gabe couldn’t smell Benny, so how would the Omega trust him enough to let them blood-bond in the future?  
If the Omega even wanted to give up his job there?

It provided the Omega with what he needed. A place to stay, enough attention from either visiting Alphas or the Beta staff that worked there, a stable environment for Gabriel to be in.  
Benny didn’t want to take that away from him, but it didn’t stop the nagging in his brain, the part that told him that Gabriel could have so much more if he trusted Benny.

Benny made it his mission to convince Gabe that they could be something more than what they are at present.

**2 Days later.**

Benny entered Heaven’s Delight at around two in the afternoon, an hour before Gabriel’s shift started. Ruby was at the desk, per usual, and frowned when she saw Benny. 

“What are you doing here, this isn’t your usual night?” 

“Well, I was kinda wondering if maybe I could talk to Gabe?” Benny asked hesitantly.

“He’s off work now.. he starts in about an hour.”

“Yeah I know.. It’s just, I gotta ask him something, and I know he lives here..” 

Ruby looked at him with hesitation. She knew the Alpha had never been anything but good to Gabriel, but on the other hand, it was unorthodox to let a client visit with an Omega outside of work hours.

“Just.. ahh, okay. Just let me call him first, give me a moment.”

Ruby picked up the phone and kept looking at Benny whilst waiting for Gabriel to answer.  
“Gabe? Yeah, uhm, you kind of have a visitor… Yeah. No, no, you know him. It’s Benny.” 

There was a silence at the other end of the line, which Benny kind of expected. Yes, Gabe was someone who always had a snarky reply or comment, but if something caught him off guard that cockiness disappeared for a second.

Benny heard some mumbling and Ruby hung up. “He said it’s okay. Go to the end of the hallway, into the purple door. At the end of the staircase, it’s the last door on the right. That’s his apartment.” 

Benny thanked her and went out to see his Omega.

When Benny knocked on the door it immediately opened.  
“What brings you here, lover boy?” Gabriel asked, giving a wink to the bigger and older man.

Benny immediately saw the mask Gabe had put on himself, but was determined to break through today.  
“Something has happened to Dean, and I need your help.”  
Gabe looked at him with questioning eyes and gestured Benny to the living room. They sat on the sofa, and Benny noticed the distance between them. There was a pillow between the both of them, but it might as well have been the Grand Canyon. Benny didn’t like it.

When he went to visit Gabe while he was working, Gabe always cuddled him from the get go, usually refusing to even let go during the entire evening. This felt… unnerving. The Omega should want to touch him. Maybe this was a mistake.

Still, the Alpha came here for a reason and decided just to spit it out. He could tell that Gabe could tell he was nervous, and the pit in his stomach grew larger.  
He was not in the mood for ulcers, so he spoke.

“Uhm, well, a coupla’ things really, first off, I can’t stop thinking about you, I mean, man, you’re in my goddamned mind like 24/7, I go to bed thinking ‘bout you, wake up thinking ‘bout you, it never stops, and it’s driving me crazy. 

“I know you had a rough past but, I mean, you gotta let me help, it’s the least I can do, you’ve helped me so much, you don’t even understand how much, and then Dean found his mate, and he has a tattoo just like yours, and his mate looked terrible, I mean that was a ghost of a boy, all skinny and cut and bruised, the boy doesn’t even want to touch, scared the crap outta me man, I mean, was it like that with you? Did they ever hurt you like that? I can’t stand the thought of you being hurt by anyone, man, you’re my omega, I think I might even love you, you know, if you just gave me a chance, it’s all I”

“Benny.”

“And you know, I know we’ve had our discussions, but we always made up at the end, and we cuddled, oh how I love when you cuddle me, and hold me, nobody ever touches me but you, and I need it so much,” 

“Benny!”

“Sometimes, I think I might go crazy if I couldn’t have you, I think I might crumble, might fall, and never get back up again. And I know I’m old, well, 35, but still, and I don’t have anyone, and you’re always so sweet, and it’s like you always know what to say, and “ 

“BENNY!” 

Benny looked up, startled, and suddenly felt two hands cupping his cheeks. Gabe looked at Benny with a cheeky grin and the Omega kissed the stunned Alpha on his forehead.

“Please Benny, tell me about Dean’s mate and that tattoo, and then we’ll talk about the other thing.”

“What other thing?”

“Ohh, you know.. that I’m _your_ Omega, apparently?” 

Benny blushed, but didn’t talk.

Gabe looked him deep into his eyes, and then removed one of his hands to throw that Grand Canyon pillow of the couch. Gabe took Benny’s arm and lifted it up, so he could snuggle underneath. Putting both his legs in Benny’s lap, the Omega snuggled up to Benny and stroked his cheek.

After a long sigh, Benny started talking. Again.  
Albeit this time at a slower pace.

“Well, Dean found his Omega. The boy was raped, emaciated, touch-starved and submitted to all kinds of torture. Dean brought him back to his place. They cleaned him up, but he hasn’t woken yet. The boy pees his pants so they’ve put diapers on him, it’s that bad.”

Benny could feel Gabe start to shiver, and gripped the Omega tighter.  
“Tell me about the tattoo. I promise I won’t get mad like I did last time. “ Gabe mumbled.

Benny was relieved to hear that, because when he had asked Benny about his tattoo once, he’d thrown a fit and it had taken him two hours to calm the Omega down. He didn’t want to repeat that any time soon.

“It’s his name and his number? 172, it says.” 

“Oh God.. oh God!!!” 

Almost instantly Gabriel was full on sobbing, clinging to Benny like a lifeline.  
“94… 94!!!”

Gabriel kept repeating the number over and over, and Benny kept trying to calm the Omega down. He knew that his calming scent wouldn’t have much effect, because the Omega didn’t smell him, so instead he opted to scoop the Omega up in his arms and walk him to the bedroom.

The first door however, turned out to be the bathroom. He had more luck with the second door, and was not surprised to see a bed the size of a small palace, leaving just enough room to open the door. Gabriel was decadent in everything he did, and this bed suited him. Benny gently put the crying Omega in his arms, and crawled over him, pulling at the Omegas waist until Gabriel’s back was to Benny’s chest.  
Muttering soft, kind words in to the Omegas ear seemed to have effect, and after about twenty minutes, the Omega was asleep.

Benny knew that Gabriel had to work in about ten minutes, and he didn’t have the heart to wake him. Instead he called Ruby on his cell, with a soft whisper, and Ruby had understood Gabriel was not fit to work tonight.

Benny was glad that Heaven’s Delight was such a lenient workplace, always putting the health and sanity of their Omegas in first place.

Benny just laid there with his Omega, yes, HIS Omega, and gently stroked the man’s hazel hair until he too succumbed to the attraction of sleep.  
When Benny nuzzled into Gabriel a bit deeper, the Omega turned around and mumbled a “I think I love you too..” and Benny swore he’d never let another Alpha touch his Omega again.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a week since Dean had left Castiel that afternoon to go talk to Benny. Not much had happened since then. Benny had kept a look out at the old townhouse, but nothing suspicious happened. The traffic cameras from the evening he had found Cas showed nothing out of the ordinary, plus the amount of big black cars was overwhelming. Nothing with a Range Rover that had a white logo on the back.

Dean decided to slow down a bit with the research, as he still found it very hard to leave Castiel during the day. He had done it twice since then, just to pick up some groceries, and Charlie stayed with Cas at those times. Today however, he decided not to leave the house and just be with Castiel, feeling strongly that not only Castiel needed him, but that Dean needed him in return. 

These last few weeks had been messing with Dean’s mind, the stress of first finding a mate and then thinking you might lose them so soon had been weighing hard on him. Now that Castiel was finally getting in much better physical health, Dean felt as if he could breathe again. 

Castiel was still battling with his psychological demons, and Dean helped him through as best he could. They had talked with each other about mental healthcare for Castiel, but Castiel was reluctant and had said he wanted to wait with that until Alastair was dealt with.  
Dean’s heart filled at that notion, knowing the Omega had so much trust in him.

As Dean lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, he could feel his Omega waking up. Castiel’s breathing quickened and his grip on Dean tightened. Dean turned his head to see Castiel’s beautiful face wake up, and felt bold. He surged forward and planted a chaste kiss on Cas’ slack lips. It took about a minute, before Cas was really awake. He stared at Dean and mumbled. “..Did you just kiss me?” 

Dean grinned and nodded his head. “Indeed I did.” 

“Do it again.”

Dean’s smile grew wider and he pushed forwards again, melting his lips with his Omega. Castiel kissed him back, and opened his mouth a bit to let Dean in. Grabbing the invitation, Dean pushed his tongue in and twirled it, only to release a few seconds later and look Castiel in the eyes.

Dean noticed a sparkle in the blue eyes in front of him, and was glad he had taken that first step.  
They lay together for a while, nipping at each other and giving each other quick pecks. After a while Dean stroked Castiel’s cheek. “Let’s get ready for the day, huh? Maybe today’s the day we can quit the diapers. “ 

Castiel groaned. He was só done with those diapers. Dean knew, but had pressed Castiel to keep wearing them as his bowel movements were still irregular and he couldn’t control them sometimes. However, these last few days had been going well.

Castiel was no longer ashamed for that part of care he received from his Alpha and willingly pulled off the covers and spread his legs. He could change them himself, but that required standing and wiping and pulling of your pants, putting them back on.. which still took enormous amounts of energy and drained him so much he’d had to sleep afterwards. Knowing there were better ways to spend time awake, he happily let his Alpha do it for him. And besides, Dean didn’t object one bit. He loved taking care of his Omega.

As Dean pulled the tabs off the diaper, he was pleased to see that it was completely dry. But wait. Was that a damp patch? But that wasn’t urine… 

He grinned as he looked up at Castiel. Castiel wasn’t looking at him, he usually didn’t during a diaper change, so Dean nudged his knee. “Hey Cas.. guess what I found?”  
Knowing Cas couldn’t resist a snarky comment on such a question, he waited for the sarcastic reply. And it came.

“What? The biggest Omega dick on the southern hemisphere? Pubes? Donald Trump’s toupee?” 

Dean grinned. Pubes were actually growing again, so that was a plus. Although he did appreciate a hairless, smooth Omega cock. But that was up for later discussion. Right now it was a sign that Cas was healing well.

“Slick.” 

Castiel’s eyes immediately found Dean’s, and Castiel’s face lit up. “Are you sure? Are you _absolutely_ sure??” 

“Yep. That’s slick, right there. You’re clean otherwise, so the diapers can go. But I can tell you got aroused from the kissing.” Dean gave Cas a sly look.

“Hahaa. Ofcourse I got aroused. I didn’t get hard, but I did got aroused.” Cas sighed.

Dean frowned at the part about not getting hard. “You know I don’t want to push you, right? Sex is so far off the priority list right now. I just want you to be happy and healthy. Don’t ever think I’d judge you because you can’t get it up.” 

Castiel looked at Dean with soft eyes. “I know. I shouldn’t have been saying that. But, me producing slick, does mean there is still a chance I can give you pups!” 

Dean smiled at that. “In the future, when we’re ready, yes, we can try. I’d love to have pups with you. Please remember what I said though. If you can’t have them, we can adopt or something. I want you for you, not because of your womb.” 

Cas remembered that conversation and it still brought tears to his eyes.  
“Yes I remember. “ Cas sighed as Dean brushed a tear from his cheek. 

“So, let’s get you a boxershort and no diaper! “ Cas looked at Dean with ecstasy as the Alpha walked to the drawer containing Castiel’s clothes. He pulled out the black boxer shorts that had bumblebees on them, and threw them at Castiel. “ Put them on, your highness.” 

Castiel blushed and put them on. Dean got himself dressed and went into the bathroom. Later he helped Castiel getting there, and held a hand on the small of Castiel’s back as Castiel peed in the toilet, like grown men do. From time to time Castiel would still sway a bit if he had to stand too long, so Dean never left his side. Castiel didn’t mind this at all, and loved it. It was somehow part of being an Omega, to want your Alpha near at all times, but Castiel also felt it was just him that wanted that.

Over breakfast he decided to bring it up.

The pair sat at the table, Cas with a bowl of porridge and two pieces of toast, and Dean with some pancakes. “Want some of my pancakes?” Dean asked, as he saw Cas ogling the stack on Dean’s plate.

“God yes.” was the reply. Dean put one of his pancakes on Cas’ plate, in return for a piece of toast.

“Maybe next week we could make pancakes together. We still need to learn how to cook, right? It’s better than heating up yesterday’s IHOP take-out.” 

Cas didn’t reply but moaned as he took a piece of the pancake in his mouth. Well, if that sound didn’t shoot straight to Dean’s groin, then he didn’t know what did. 

When Cas finished the pancake, he looked up at Dean. “Dean, can I ask you something?”

“Ofcourse, you know you can. What’s up?” 

“Well, it’s about the touching and the carrying…”

Oh God. Dean _knew_ this conversation would come, but he had hoped it wouldn’t have been so soon.

He loved carrying his Omega around the house, taking him everywhere as he did his chores. Having his Omega on his hip while baking some eggs, venturing out in the hallway to retrieve his mail, walking around the living room as he called with Benny or Pamela. 

He hoped he didn’t ever have to stop, but if Cas was uncomfortable, he really had no choice. Yes, holding hands was great, and so was cuddling on the sofa, but to be able to fully have his arms around him, hoisting him up every now and then, feeling Cas snuggle into his neck, was something that filled him with so much love, that he dreaded to let that go. 

And that’s what Cas was going to say.

That he could walk on his own now, every day a little bit more, that he didn’t need to be carried, that yes, he’d want to snuggle, but only in bed or on the couch.

But the truth was Dean was every bit as touch-starved as Cas was in the beginning. And just holding hands wouldn’t exactly do it for him. He just didn’t know how to tell his Omega.

So the only thing he said was “..Yes?” 

Dean closed his eyes, waiting for the rejection.

“Well, I know it’s rare, for Omegas to be carried all the time, you do see it occasionally, so I don’t know how you feel about it.. and I know I was too weak to stand or walk on my own for a long time..”

Here it comes, Dean thought. Here comes _rejection_.

Dean didn’t answer Cas, but just kept looking at him. Cas continued.

“And I’ve been getting better. I think if we trained I could walk around the apartment within, like, a week.” 

Dean’s heart crumbled. Yes, he wanted his Omega happy and walking around… but he needed that constant touch so much. Holding a hand wouldn’t cut it. He’d go crazy.

“I do want to walk, believe me, Dean. But, well, I really like being carried..” 

Dean frowned. Seriously? Did he mishear that or something?

But as Dean looked at Cas he knew he was being serious. Cas didn’t look at him, but stared at his half eaten bowl of porridge like it held the secrets of the world, and his fingers twirled with the spoon, hands nearly shaking. Did Cas think Dean wouldn’t like to carry him? He thought, that he had already said that he didn’t mind? If anything that blabbering speech he had given Castiel that one day had him practically begging to carry his Omega, who had grinned and then had agreed.

“Cas..”

Cas looked up, and immediately averted his eyes again. “It’s okay Dean, I understand if you don’t want to. We can still cuddle and stuff, it’s okay..” 

“Cas, no.” Dean could’ve worded that better, because Cas looked up with big eyes. 

“No cuddling?” 

**Shit.** That was not what he meant.

“No Cas.. I mean, I want to cuddle you. Of course I do. But I love carrying you even more. I love having my arms around you. Did you really think I didn’t? I thought I didn’t make it such a secret..” 

Cas crooked his head and narrowed his eyes a bit.  
“Are you sure? I mean, I know I’m clingy, but..” 

“Cas, listen. I love carrying you. I carried you nonstop that first week, and it was the worst and best week of my life all the same. I worried so much that you weren’t going to pull through, but on the other hand, having you in my arms made me so happy. God, I sound like a girl, I know, but I had to say it.” 

“And in public?” 

“I’d carry you in public too. There’s no shame in that, I see several Alpha/Omega couples every day who do that. “ 

“I thought it wasn’t that common?” 

“I’m guessing you didn’t get out much, even before Alastair.”

Ah damn. That was a bit harsh.  
But Castiel understood. “True, I never ventured outside as much as people my age did.” 

“Well, carrying an Omega is actually quite common now. So no. I wouldn’t mind. And even if it wasn’t common, I still wouldn’t mind. If it were up to me, you’d never walk again.” 

Castiel blushed and then put the spoon back in the bowl. He slowly looked up at Dean and proceeded to lift his arms.

Dean felt warm at the sight and immediately stood up, grabbing his Omega under the armpits and pulling him up into an embrace, setting Cas’ groin on his hip, legs dangling by his side. He put one arm under Cas’ bottom and one on his waist, and Cas snuggled into his shoulder. 

“So.. think maybe we could go out for a walk or something?” Cas asked. Dean felt the Omega tighten his grip a bit, probably expecting the answer to be something in the lines of ‘Not yet, you need to strengthen up a bit, bladie bla, yada yada..’, but he decided to surprise his mate. 

Dean too felt a bit cooped up in the penthouse and could use a walk. “Yeah, let’s put on our coats. I don’t have shoes for you yet, but that’s okay.” 

Cas knew it was, because he wouldn’t be the one walking anyway. They decided on some thick winter socks for Castiel. 

When Dean picked Castiel up again to go outside, he gripped his Omega tight and planted a kiss on his temple.

They walked through the park near Dean’s apartment, and all the while Cas looked around in amazement. He hadn’t been outside for months now. Alastair had him locked in a dark room, and Cas didn’t remember a bit from the evening Dean found him. 

He saw the trees, the grass, the ducks. They sat at a bench a bit, just watching the ducks and people walking by. Cas stayed on Dean’s lap, and nobody batted an eye. They saw several Alphas who were carrying their own Omega, just minding their own business. Nobody gave them strange looks and Castiel felt at ease. Dean picked Cas up again and they walked back to the apartment.

It felt refreshing for them both, and Dean decided they would go again tomorrow. When he asked Cas, the small Omega nodded enthusiastically with a wide grin.

After lunch they watched Wall-E and snuggled on the couch. Castiel had fallen asleep at the end credits and Dean was stroking his hair. Castiel’s hair was free of bald patches now and he had thick, raven colored locks. Dean loved to put his fingers through them. After a while he picked up his sleeping Omega and trotted into the kitchen, looking in the fridge for anything edible. He decided on a simple omelet and got to work, all the while his Omega still dangling in his arms.

Being an Alpha had his perks. Even though Cas was still skinny, he wasn’t a lightweight as before, but Dean hardly felt the difference. Being Alpha meant heavier muscle mass and being bigger and stronger in general. Castiel was a tiny thing compared to Dean, in everything. Smaller hands, limbs, smaller cock  
(Omegas in general had little cocks, as they are not biologically programmed for reproduction. An Omega orgasm would give you about a teaspoon of worthless seed. To be honest Dean didn’t know why male Omegas even had a penis, but he didn’t mind a bit, playing with it was fun, that he knew.).

Castiel looked like a twink, and Dean loved it. Almost all Omega males were twinks, but now he had his very own.

Having this Alpha physique was what made it so easy. As he hummed while cooking the omelet, he swayed his body to the song, in turn swaying Castiel’s limp legs and arms. Castiel was hunched forwards, leaning with his head on Dean’s shoulder. He could feel a bit of a wet spot, and knew Castiel was drooling. Dean just grinned and cooked the omelet. It felt special that his Omega felt so safe that he slept in his arms. The Alpha in him roared with pride.

Dean woke his mate gently, and kept him in his lap as they ate.

Evening came, and they were snuggling in bed.  
“Tell me about Sam?”, Cas asked. Dean was silent for a moment. 

“Sam and I.. we grew up together. I was basically the one who raised the kid. My dad was a drill sergeant to say the least. I gave everything for Sam. When he said he wanted to go to college, I encouraged him, but at the time I didn’t realize I would miss him so much. He got into college, like he said he would, Stanford actually.

“He’s a lawyer now. I stayed here in Texas, but Sam never came back. He found a life there. He has a good job, a wife. But I was here. The entire time. Benny was the one who kept tabs on me. I had fallen into a dark place, and Benny was there for me. He always had been, since we were kids, we always kept in touch. And when Sam left I was just.. I was so lonely. And Benny pulled me through. When my dad died he was there for me. Sam didn’t even come to the funeral. Can’t say I blame him though. My dad was a terrible man. 

“I can say that now, but growing up I was always trying to please him. When he died, that part of me went with him, and that’s when I saw how brainwashed I had been. “

“Are you still so lonely?” Castiel asked with a small voice.

“No Cas, not anymore. Like I said, Benny pulled through and got me back on track, and after the last catch as a bounty hunter, we set up shop together. The last few years have been rough though. I thought I was going to end up a lonely, unmated Alpha. Most Alphas find their mate in their early twenties, and here I was, 32 and still alone.

“I kept thinking something was wrong with me. But Benny and I talked a lot about that, he’s 35 you know, and still doesn’t have a mate. I know it sounds selfish, but I compared myself to Benny at some points, and finding comfort in the fact that he didn’t have an Omega either.  
But then.. I found you. And my world turned upside down.” 

Castiel smiled. “I’m glad it was you who found me. If it had been any other Alpha, with a different scent, I don’t know if I would’ve woken up. Your smell was the thing that made me want to open my eyes.” 

Green eyes looked into blue. “God Cas, I love you.” 

“I love you too..” Castiel kissed Dean, slowly nibbling at Dean’s bottom lip and smiling. They rubbed their noses together and snuggled in closer, if that was even possible.

“I understand if you don’t want to.. and if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s absolutely fine. But what can you tell me about your time with Alastair?” 

Castiel’s smile faltered. 

“I was… I was a happy Omega. I lived with my family, still. I had presented at fourteen, but was on suppressants mostly. When I had my heats, I was at home, and one of my brothers helped me. Balthazar.  
Anyway, one day, I was walking back from a shopping trip, my heat was coming up. I knew that, so I had gotten bottled water, orange juice and energy bars to help me through my heat. I thought I was fine, and would be able to get home in time before hell broke loose. But, I was not. 

“I was dragged into an alley, and then all there was, was darkness. Turns out someone had hit me on the back of the head, and that was when I woke up in the dark room. I had nothing. I couldn’t focus on anything. Throbbing in my head, no light switch, I didn’t know if it was day or night. Not being able to tell time messed with my mind.”

Castiel shivered and Dean rubbed his back slowly, giving the Omega feather light kisses on top of his head.

“Nothing happened those first few days. Could have been days, might have been weeks. I had soiled myself, I was thirsty, and my heat was in full. Slick everywhere, but I had no water or food. I couldn’t touch myself, my hands were tied behind my back. I came untouched as many times as my body could gather strength for. I still wonder why Alastair didn’t use me then, because who doesn’t want to fuck an Omega in heat? 

“I found out why, soon enough. When my heat ended, Alastair came in for the first time. He immediately pushed his cock into me, talking about how he didn’t want me to want him. He didn’t want me to beg for his cock. Which is what I would’ve done if I was in heat. But he wanted me to fight him, it’s what got him off. He didn’t mind that I had soiled myself. When he came he knotted me, and left me hanging on his knot. I would just dangle there, helpless, as he used one arm to keep me up. He always wore long sleeved shirts and gloves, so there would be no skin on skin. And condoms. I can still feel his breath sometimes, in my ears, as he would say these obscene things.. and there was nothing I could do. I was so exhausted.”

Dean had gripped Castiel tight and was still stroking Castiel’s back. The Omega continued, wanting to tell the whole story, so he would never have to tell it again.

“Days turned into weeks turned into months. I wasn’t fed, but they gave me water. They put up a tube in my nose that went into my stomach. Alastair said he wanted to be able to knot my mouth any time he wanted. And he did. Sometimes I thought, this is it. This is the end. I’m going to die, chocking on a condom covered knot. But it never got that far. Usually I just passed out, and woke up alone again, my jaw hurting.

“At other times he just rolled me over and pushed in without prep. After he knotted me he would stand up, dragging me up on his knot, only holding me by one arm. He’d walk around the room. I was impaled on his cock, and there wasn’t anything I could do. I was so exhausted, barely conscious. I was so skinny I could see the tip of his penis bulging in my stomach whenever he pushed into me. The sight made me gag, but there was nothing left but bile. I know there was a woman there sometimes, but I don’t remember her name. I think she and Alastair might have been a couple, but I’m not sure.

Castiel tried to keep his voice as steady as possible, to tell the story as if he was reading a book. But it was _his_ story, and he could feel his emotions getting the better of him. He had to finish it though. For his Alpha. So his Alpha would know what had happened.

“When I didn’t produce slick anymore, is when he got rid of me. I wasn’t of any use, the tube feeding me water had dried up days ago. I wasn’t conscious when they pulled the tube out, or put me in the car, and when they threw me out. The only thing I remember is the smell of leather, and then waking up to you.” 

Dean sobbed, holding his Omega tight. Castiel wanted to sob right along with him, but he couldn’t. He had to be strong. He was relieved he finally told his Alpha.

“Shhh Alpha, it’s okay. You saved me, remember?” Castiel whispered.

“But Cas.. fuck, Cas. FUCK. How can you tell this without emotion?”

“Because I had to. Because you had to know. And now I don’t ever want to tell it again.”

Castiel wiped away Dean’s tears and looked at the Alpha with pure admiration.

“ I love you só much, Alpha. You give me life. You changed my diapers. You carry me to the park. You watch the Neverending Story with me ten times even though I know you hate it by now. You let me drool on you. Oh yeah, don’t think I didn’t notice myself.” He grinned.

“Always a wet patch on your shoulder when I wake up. And yet you say nothing. You’re such a sweet soul. I honestly don’t know why anyone would call you grumpy.” 

Dean laughed at that, his sobs having subsided to sniffles.

“You don’t know me from before.” 

“ That’s true, I don’t. But I know what I see now, and all I see is goodness. So hold on to that, okay?”

“I will.”

Dean calmed down, and Cas gently stroked his hair until his Alpha had stopped his struggle to fight sleep.

It was unbelievable what his Alpha had done for him, caring for him. Castiel had never thought he’d find love in his life, and yet here it was, sleeping next to him, accepting Castiel with all his inner demons.

Castiel placed a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead and was asleep minutes later.


	11. Chapter 11

_Castiel_

I’m lying in bed, snuggled up to Dean, and life couldn’t be more perfect. I haven’t fully woken up yet, after all I am not a morning person, and making breakfast is not my duty, so why would I leave this feathery heaven?

I register Dean getting out though, so it has to be around eight o’clock in the morning. I have decided that I don’t want to wake up yet, so I will myself back into sleep. That’s going great until I feel strong arms lifting me up, and manhandling me gently onto a left hip. This is not a new experience for me, and I know I don’t have to wake up. I decide once more that sleep is more important to me than breakfast, so I do nothing and just drift away again in the arms of my Alpha. 

A few moments later someone is tapping on my cheek and I slowly open my eyes.  
“There he is.. goodmorning Cas. I’ve been trying to wake you for ten minutes little man.” 

I don’t know what he means by that exactly, I didn’t hear or feel anything, but I know Dean doesn’t lie to me. I am just really bad at waking up in the morning. Waking up from a nap is no trouble, I think, but mornings are not my forte. I’m still quite dazed so I don’t answer him and just stare at the wall, Dean holding me in his lap. I could sit here all day, to be honest. “Cas, you okay?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Come on talk to me sweetheart. Did you have a bad dream or something?” 

To be honest I haven’t dreamt in a while. And I’m tired all the time. “No, didn’t dream. ‘ve not dreamt in long time.” That wall is still very interesting.

A hand cups my cheek and steers me face to face with my Alpha. Worried eyes look me over, but I’m too tired to maintain eye contact. Instead I just let myself fall forward to Dean’s chest, because I just want to sleep some more. Damn, I haven’t been this tired since I first got here. 

“Cas, can you hear me?” Dean pushes me back a bit, but I was already going back to dreamland so my head just falls backwards, and Dean quickly puts his hand behind my head, holding it there. That’s nice.

I don’t reply to Dean’s question, but just stare at his chest, wishing I could put my head there again and drift off. 

“That’s it, I’m calling Pamela this morning. You’ve been sleeping more and more these last few days and eating less.” 

“‘M fine Dee.. tired though.” 

“Want me to put you back in bed?” 

“ Don’t leave.” Dean sighs, and replies that he won’t. “I’ve got some stuff to do but I can do that in bed too.” 

“Kinky”..  
“Not that kind of stuff, sweetheart. Just some calls, is all.” Dean doesn’t get a reply, because I’d put my head on his chest again already and went back to sleep.

~*~

_Dean_

Cas has fallen asleep again, so Dean eats his breakfast in silence. Cas’ behavior was worrying him, these last few days had been a struggle. Cas didn’t eat as much anymore and would sleep most of the time.

When Dean is done with breakfast he walks to his bedroom again with his Omega in his arms, and gently puts him in bed. He walks to the kitchen, grabbing his phone and some other stuff, and settles into the bed next to Cas. Dean props some pillows so he can sit up on the headboard and pulls Cas’ by the shoulders, so the Omega can lay against his stomach. As he cards his fingers on Cas’ scalp, he calls Pamela.

He explains that Cas has been sleeping more and more and his appetite has gone down.

“How is he otherwise? How is his mood when he is awake?” 

Dean thinks about it. “He seems fine. He’s relaxed around me, we’ve kissed a few times, he’s producing slick again, which is great. He hasn’t mentioned any more nightmares, so I guess that’s good?” 

Pamela asks if she can come by to check Cas over one final time, just to rule things out, and Dean agrees.

When Pamela arrives about half an hour later, Castiel is still fast asleep.

She says his arm is healing nicely and the cast could come off in a week or two. “Now I also need to check down below. You said he is producing slick again?” Dean nods.

“Well, that’s good news indeed. Can you put him on the bed with his stomach down?” Dean does just that and then gently pulls down Castiel’s pants and boxershorts. The Omega is still fast asleep and Dean hopes it stays that way.

Pamela puts on a glove and spread’s the cheeks, and looks. Then she breaches Cas’ entrance and feels around a bit, all the while staring at Castiel’s face. Cas whimpers a bit but otherwise has no idea what’s going on. Pamela pulls out and wipes Castiel’s bottom with a wipe, then takes off the glove. Dean pulls up the boxers and pants and then looks at Pamela. 

Pamela grabs a box of pills out of her bag and gives them to Dean. 

“So, his channel has healed up properly, and the amount of slick while not aroused is just right. Now that he’s producing slick again, his hormones are starting to balance out, which is costing his body enormous amounts of energy. That’s probably why he has been sleeping 24/7. When he’s awake, you need to feed him as much as you can, at least a plate full three times a day. Also get as much fluids in as possible. Don’t try to keep him awake, but feed him as much as you can in those short moments. After a while the body will get its energy from the food instead of his sleep and he will be more active. The pills I gave you are birth control pills.”  
Dean’s eyes widen, but Pamela looks at him with a stern face.

“I know you two haven’t had sex yet, and you probably shouldn’t for at least a couple of weeks, but the pills will help stabilize his hormones, making the road to recovery much quicker.” 

Dean sighs with relief. It’s just something that will even out in a couple of days. He had all these scenarios in his head, terrible diseases and such, but it turns out it’s just a little bump in the road.  
There is one question though. 

“So, Pam, I know you said no sex, but what about.. well, you know..” 

Pamela bites her lip a bit. “You mean non-penetrative sex? Yeah that’s fine. If he has the energy for it, of course. Just wait a couple of weeks before you enter his channel, the chance of that rupture opening again is too big. It just healed and will need some more time. Go get ‘em tiger.” She winks.

As Pamela packs up her bag, she mentions that she will give Dean a phone number of a nutritionist who also works in the hospital, who could come by and set up a meal-plan for Castiel.

“Her name is Lilith Dryer. Not the most pleasant woman, but she does her job well.”

Dean calls the number he was given after Pamela leaves, and Miss Dryer agrees to come by on Wednesday. Today is Saturday, so he hopes Castiel will be a bit more aware when she visits. He explained what he needed, but didn’t give her Castiel’s name or background, feeling that was a bit too private to share with a stranger. He’ll see how it goes. She’s a beta, so it would probably go fine.

Dean puts away his phone on the nightstand, and looks at Castiel, who is still laying stomach down next to him. He gets down from the bed and walks around it, and kneels to the ground, so he’s face to face with the face of his sleeping angel. He strokes Castiel’s back a few times, and then strokes his ass. Dean loves Cas’ perky little bottom and kneads it a bit. “ My pretty little Omega..” he sighs. Cas’ eyes flutter open and stare into Dean’s. 

“Finger in my ass.. was you?” 

“No sweetheart, that was Pamela. I’m sorry, but we had to check. Next time it’ll be me though.” Dean winks. 

Cas just closes his eyes again.”‘M I okay?” 

“Yeah, you will be. Give it a couple of days. Now you need to eat.” 

“Not hungry Dee…” 

“I don’t care. Pamela said eat, so that’s what we’ll do.” 

Dean picks Castiel up and they go into the kitchen. Dean manages to get Cas to eat two pancakes, it takes half an hour, but they’re in. Then he downs two glasses of water and half a glass of orange juice.

“You know.. Pam said we could have sexy times if we wanted…” Cas looks up at Dean and grins. 

“Well.. I’m not so sleepy anymore, what’d you have in mind cowboy?” 

Dean walks them back to the bedroom and puts Castiel on his back on the bed. “Well I want you to feel loved. To feel special. You’re everything to me Cas, so I want to make this about you. Don’t worry about me, just let me make you feel good.” Cas nods. He can do that.

“I guess… You are the Alpha after all.”, he grins. 

Dean grins back and kisses Castiel on his forehead. Dean grabs Cas his t-shirt and slowly pulls it up, revealing Castiel’s belly. He places soft kisses around the bellybutton, and rubs his nose in the soft flesh. 

‘ Can’t wait until you’re a bit pudgy.” Dean mumbles.

Cas frowns. Dean looks up at him and smiles softly.  
“I just don’t want to feel like I could break you…” Having sex with an Alpha could be rough, and Dean knew he lived up to that reputation, and he didn’t want to hurt his Omega. 

Castiel put his fingers through Dean’s hair. “You won’t hurt me, I’m sure. But okay, for your sake, tomorrow I’ll eat three pancakes. Deal?” 

Dean snorts and agrees. “Deal.” 

Dean gently lifts Castiel’s hips so he can tug down the pants and the boxers, and Castiel’s little penis flutters a bit as it’s let free in the open air. Dean traces a finger from Cas’ bellybutton to his groin and softly strokes the flaccid little cock. Dean’s eyes flare over to the corner of the room where Dean 2.0 is perched on top of the clothes dresser. 

“Should we call this little one Castiel 2.0?” 

“Oh God, please don’t. My dick is not a toy!” 

Dean smiles and plants kisses on the soft penis. “I do like playing with it though…”

He rakes his fingers over Castiel’s thigh and traces the soft patch of hair that has started to grow again. Castiel’s tiny cock is twitching now and getting hard. It’s so small that Dean can use his thumb and his index finger to get him to completion. A perfect little Omega cock.

He knows of a better way to please his Omega, and slowly licks the shaft. The most beautiful whimper is heard then, and Dean licks again. He’s glad to see the bite marks are almost gone, the scars having healed up nicely. Seeing as deep throating is not a difficulty here, Cas’ cock isn’t even big enough for that, Dean easily swallows him hole with room to spare.

He bobs his head in slow rocking motions, all the while twirling his tongue on the tip and down the shaft. He cups Castiel’s tiny balls and massages them at the same time. When Castiel stops whimpering, he knows he is close. Dean sucks hard, once, and Castiel comes, his body convulsing, and shooting a tiny bit of clear liquid into Dean’s mouth. Dean swallows once, and it’s gone. 

The cock immediately softens, and Dean tucks Castiel back into his boxers and pulls the pants up. He shifts so he can lay down next to Castiel, and then pulls him up, so Castiel lies on his chest.  
Castiel had fallen asleep right after his orgasm, but with a small smile on his face. Dean rubs the twink’s soft little ass and then hugs him tight. “Never letting go.” He promises.

~*~

_Castiel_

Wednesday comes around and today that lady is supposed to come by to help me with my eating. I don’t see why, Dean has been pushing me to eat more these last few days and it seems to be working just fine, thank you very much. I eat my pancakes and my bread and my fruit, and occasionally I even get a bottle of porridge while watching the children’s channel. 

I know I’ve come a long way these past couple of weeks, but I still find safety in watching children’s movies and Dean giving me a bottle now and then. It’s just every couple of days, but he enjoys it and so do I. Plus I’m convinced he’s put something in there, because that porridge is the most delicious stuff I’ve tasted in years. It’s like a liquid apple pie, with vanilla and cinnamon. 

Dean explained to me that that lady is going to help me vary my eating habits, and have high energy foods so I can have my hormones back on track. I’ve also been put on birth control.

Even though I get carried most of the day, I’ve also been walking and can now walk around the apartment without fainting or getting out of breath. My leg muscles have been getting stronger and I’m glad for that, makes peeing on my own a possibility. Very happy indeed.

As I stand up from the table after our lunch, I put the plates in the sink and open the tap so I can rinse them off. The buzzer goes, which must mean diet-lady has arrived. Dean walks up to me and turns the tap off, and then lifts me up into his arms. He carries me to the front door, knowing I need to be in physical touch with him as much as I can before meeting someone new.

He buzzes the lady into the building and we wait by the door for a minute until the doorbell rings.  
When Dean opens the door, everything after that is a haze. I immediately recognize the woman who was with Alastair all that time, and she recognizes me. 

Her eyes go wide and I am immediately assaulted by her scent bringing back memories from the dark room. Dean recognizes my fear and terror and puts me down on the floor, and then steps into the hallway. Lilith had already turned her back to flee into the elevator, but Dean grabs her, and as I let myself droop to the floor I can hear a sickening crunch, and then Dean calling my name. 

“She was with Alastair...” I mumble, before letting darkness take me. 

~*~

_Dean_

Dean dragged Lilith’s body to the laundry room and locked the door. He only knocked her out, because he needed that bitch to answer some questions. Lucky break for Dean that she came to his flat, but not so lucky for Castiel.

Immediately after the door opened, Castiel’s scent went sour and he soiled himself. Dean immediately understood the woman standing in front of them must have done great harm to Castiel if this was the reaction he gave, and Dean acted quickly. He put Cas down on the ground gently, and then grabbed Lilith by her coat, as she was already turned around to go to the elevator. He turns her around to face him, and he punches her in the nose, knocking her out. 

With Lilith locked up in the laundry room, he goes back in to the hallway. He closes the door, and then scoops up Castiel. The Omega is trembling and not responsive. Dean laid Castiel in bed, and called Benny. 

He put it on speaker so he could change the Omega whilst calling.

“What’s up brother?” Dean is stripping Castiel of his pants and boxers while replying to Benny.

“I need you to come here. That woman that was with Alastair? Well turns out the skank is a nutritionist in her daily life, and she came to the flat to help with Castiel. He immediately recognized her, and she him, so I knocked her out and locked her in the laundry room.” 

‘ Is Castiel okay?” 

“Well he passed out, but I think he’ll wake up soon enough, but I can’t have her here when he wakes up.” Dean is grabbing wet wipes from the bathroom now, and starts to clean Castiel as best as he can. He’ll give him a bath tonight. The Omega has his face rolled to the side and is drooling on the pillow. He stopped trembling, and it looks like he’s sleeping now. 

“Sure thing brother, I’ll come pick her up right now. I’ve got a place we can keep her for questioning.” 

“Great Benny, thanks. Just make sure no one sees you when you leave with her from the building.” 

“Don’t worry, you know I’m good.” 

“That I do.” Dean is putting Castiel in a fresh pair of boxers and sweatpants and then lifts the Omega in his arms, sitting down on the bed so his Omega is straddling him. Castiel is still fast asleep, and Dean rubs him on his back in a soothing manner.

“Want to work her over on the weekend? Let her stew in her own muck first for a couple ‘a days?” Benny asks. 

“Hell yes.” is the reply.

Dean can’t wait to beat the shit out of her, and getting more info on Alastair and where he keeps the Omegas. He’ll skin her alive if he has to. 

“Listen Benny, I gotta go, I’ll see you in half an hour?” 

“Sure thing. I’ll let myself in.” 

“Good, see you soon.” 

Dean holds Castiel in his arms and keeps rubbing his back, and placing small kisses in his neck. Dean just sits there with his mate until he hears the front door open. He walks towards the hallway with his Omega in his arms, and feels the stress falling away when he sets eyes on his best friend. Benny always had a calming effect on Dean, and the two give each other a hug, as best they can with Castiel between them.  
Castiel sleeps through the whole thing.

“Laundry room, right?” 

“Yes.” answers Dean. 

Benny rubs the back of his neck. “Benny?” 

Benny is looking at the floor now, and Dean knows something is up.  
“Tell me. Whatever it is, just tell me.” 

“Well, I was with Gabriel you see, when you called me just now. And I said Castiel’s name, and ehm.. turns out Gabriel has a brother with the same name? Only it’s a name you don’t hear often, so, eh, there might be a chance that Gabriel is Castiel’s brother. Only Gabe hasn’t been in touch with his family for ages, he thought Castiel was still at home with his parents.” 

Well, fuck, one more thing on his plate, why the hell not.

“Listen, Benny, if that’s true, that’s great news. I already wanted them to meet, but now even more. Just not… not today, and not tomorrow okay? I want Castiel to heal up from this. The road to recovery is bumpy, but _his_ is like fucking Mount Everest. There’s always something pushing him back again. So, ehm, let’s lock Lilith up, and we’ll deal with her this weekend, like you said, and both tend to our own Omegas in the meantime? How is Gabe anyways?” 

“Well, I convinced him to stop at Heaven’s Delight, which is great, cause now he’s at my place. We want to mate, and I hope with all my heart that that’s gonna work. If I sniff real hard, I get a trace of mate, and for me that’s enough. So yeah... Oh, and he brought his bed to my place. Fucking thing’s huge, hardly fits in the bedroom. Suits him though. I love the quirky little fucker.” 

Benny’s eyes lit up when he talks about the Omega, and Dean is happy for him. He hopes Castiel can someday be as happy as Gabe seemed to be. 

Benny leaves about fifteen minutes after, Lilith on his shoulder, still knocked out. 

Dean puts Castiel down on the sofa and stuffs Dean 2.0 in his arms, and goes to the laundry room. There’s bloodstains on the carpet, and he rubs the carpet long enough until they’re almost gone. He then sprays the shit out of them with PheroKleer, and douses the hallway with it too. He hopes any scent of that skank is long gone by the time Castiel wakes up. He then changes his clothes, which were still damp at the hips from Castiel’s accident, and have some of Lilith’s blood on them. He throws them away.

Dressed in sweatpants and an old Led Zeppelin t-shirt, he goes to the couch and carefully pulls Dean 2.0 out of Castiel’s arms. He picks up his Omega, who is waking up.

“Dean?” he asks, fear still in his voice.

“It’s okay sweetheart. I took care of it. She’s gone. She won’t be back.” 

“Did you kill her?” 

“Not yet.” 

Castiel releases his breath, not aware that he was holding it, and shuffles in closer to his Alphas chest.  
“Thank you for taking care of me.” 

“Don’t thank me. I’d do anything for you.” 

“That’s true.” 

“What do you need, Castiel?” 

Castiel seems to consider this for a bit, then sticks his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck.  
“You... and a bottle of porridge.”

Dean smiles softly, and carries his Omega into the kitchen, making the porridge and putting it in a bottle. When they settle back onto the couch, he puts on Shrek, and sets Castiel on his lap. As he’s holding the bottle for Castiel to suck on, he looks into those deep blue eyes.

“Want to stay here tomorrow? Have a kid movie marathon?” 

Castiel releases his mouth from the bottle and replies. “Sounds like a good idea.” 

Dean decides not to mention Gabriel until later in the week, when he’s sure Castiel can take it.

They watch Shrek, Castiel grinning at almost every part that features Donkey, and to Dean’s surprise he finds he actually likes the film. He and Shrek have a lot in common. Both grumpy bastards until Shrek met his Fiona and Dean met his Castiel.

When they go to bed that evening, Dean worships Castiel all over again, making him come twice, and then both fall into a dreamless sleep, limbs tangled and foreheads touching.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again switching p.o.v.'s

Today was Saturday. Today was the day that Dean was going to get some answers from Lilith. The past couple of days had been good. Dean had been pampering Castiel, so he could forget about the incident and because he needed his Omega close. Dean told himself he was never ever going to let a stranger come to his house again without a thorough background check. Even if they came recommended through friends. 

Pamela had felt awful about the entire thing and had even shown up to talk to Castiel, to make absolutely sure he was okay. Castiel was in Dean’s embrace at the time, and had told Pamela that he only felt safe when he was in Dean’s arms. The Alphas heart jumped a bit at those words. Pamela had answered that she was so sorry, and almost lost her composure, until Castiel stroked her cheek. Heh, leave it up to the Omega to comfort her, and not the other way around.

Even though Dean felt that _he_ was the one who was supposed to take care of Cas, his Omega felt the exact way towards him. Castiel was constantly asking if he was okay, if he needed a hug (which was a silly question, because they were almost always cuddling).

Castiel knew that Dean took great comfort in caring for his Omega, so he asked for a bottle more than he normally would, and happily resided on his Alphas lap, suckling his bottle and watching a children’s movie. 

After lunch, and after Castiel had done the dishes (that he insisted upon doing), Dean walked over to his mate and picked him up. He put his arm under Castiel’s bottom and put them groin to groin, but not in a sexual way. Castiel immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. Dean just stood there with his Omega safely in his arms for a few moments, and then walked to the living room. He stood by the window overlooking the city, and grabbed his Omega tight.

“You know what’s going to happen today, don’t you?” He asked softly. 

Castiel sighed. “Lilith..” he murmured.

“Yeah. I’m going to go in about half an hour. I’ll be with Benny the whole time. Charlie is going to come here, and you’re probably going to be watching the Ewoks again.” 

Castiel snickered. He loved those little bears, and a favorite catchphrase of his had become “Starcruiser, crash, crash!” and sometimes, he even called Dean a ‘Lurdo’. 

Dean had no idea if he was supposed to be offended or not, but Cas seemed happy so he’d just stick out his tongue in reply.

“When will you be back?” Cas asked.

“I hope before dinner.” 

Castiel snuggled his nose deeper into Dean’s neck, scenting him. “Are you going to kill her? I wouldn’t mind if you do, I mean, I don’t want to be as bad as her, but they’ve probably got another Omega right now and I just.. I don’t want to be responsible for someone else to hurt as much as I did and.. “ 

“I… Cas, I… Jesus, Cas. I don’t know. Probably? I mean the hurt she put you through, and others. Even though she didn’t physically do it, she was still helping Alastair. So yeah, I think I might gank her.” 

At the mentioning of Alastairs name, Castiel clasped Dean tighter, as tight as he could, and Dean stroked his hair.

“My beautiful raven haired boy, I promise you, I will be back, I will take care of you, I will love you till the end of my life, and in Heaven I’ll be waiting. When you’re healed fully, and Alastair is dealt with, we’ll bond, and we’ll get out of this city. We will live near the sea, and we’ll spend our days growing old, watching our pups grow and spoiling our grandchildren.” 

The Omega started to shiver and tears were spilling onto Dean’s shirt. “I love you.”

“And I love you. “ 

 

They just stood there for a bit, Cas burrowing tight into his Alphas embrace, the Alpha in return tightening the hold and staring out the window, thinking about what the day may bring. He knew he could take Lilith out, that was easy, but he was afraid of the things she might say. About what happened to Castiel, the horrible things that he couldn’t even remember anymore. Cas had said he was passed out sometimes, and Lilith may have known what had happened in those moments. 

To be honest, he didn’t want to know, he’d rather cut her vocal cords, but he needed her to spew about Alastair, so he had to hear her talk.

It was frustrating, to say the least.

The buzzer went, which meant that Charlie was downstairs. Dean walked to the hallway and buzzed her in, then went to the living room with Cas still in his hold.  
When Charlie entered the living room, she held up a DVD. “Ready for part two? The battle for Endor?” 

Castiel slowly lifted his head from Dean’s shoulder and looked at Charlie. He nodded, but made no attempt to release his hold on his Alpha.

Dean took Cas by the shoulders and ushered him back, to face Dean. He looked him in the eyes and with two simple words, Cas let go. _“I promise.”_

Charlie sat next to Dean on the couch, and as Dean got off, Castiel immediately crawled forward and wrapped his arms around Charlie’s tiny waist. “Damn Cas, you’re getting heavy!” 

Cas just smiled softly and burrowed even deeper, resting his head on her belly.

Dean was about to walk to the hallway when he heard Charlie. “Yo, dude!” When he turned around Charlie was waving the DVD. “Can you put this in? A bit hard when I’m being kidnapped by this oversized teddy-bear.” 

Dean grinned and put the DVD in, and turned on the television. He brought Charlie the remotes and walked to the bedroom. He had almost forgotten. He walked back to the living room and put Dean 2.0 in his Omegas lap, and kissed Cas on his temple. 

He looked at Charlie. “I’ll call you when I’m almost home. Make sure you’re not in the bathroom by then, and keep Castiel on the sofa. I need to shower before I even see Cas again, I don’t want him to smell her on me.” 

Castiel said nothing, but a tear escaped his eyes. Dean wiped away the tear with his thumb, and looked at Charlie again. She nodded in understanding and stroked Castiel’s back.

Dean felt like he was being ripped in two when he walked out the front door, but knew this was something he had to do.

God, meeting your mate in a supermarket or something would have been so much easier.

~*~

After a silent ride, both men arrived at the place they held Lilith.  
“Brother.. You ready?” 

“Ready as I’ll ever be. How is the bitch?”

“Well, tied her up nice and tight, and just let her sit there. Gave her water, but that’s it. She pissed and shit herself, as expected.” 

“Good. Now she knows a little bit about how Castiel must’ve felt.” 

Benny laughed. “So, wanna go in and break her?”

“Yes. Let’s.” The two men got out of the Impala. Dean locked it and went inside.

The two men walked into the room, a small cellar they had found at an abandoned factory, the perfect place to keep someone. When Dean walked into the room, the smell of Lilith hit him again and brought his memory back to that Wednesday. Before he could even think he punched her in the face, waking her up in the progress. 

“Look at you. Stained with your own piss and shit, drooling, sweating. Such a pretty lady.” Dean said.

“Tease me all you want boys, I don’t give a shit.” Lilith smirked.

“Tell me. Everything. Tell me about Alastair, tell me about the Omegas, tell me about why you work as a fucking nutritionist, everything.”

“Well, it’s the perfect cover isn’t it? Nobody expects a sweet young, hardworking lady like me to be something so different behind closed doors... It’s… exciting.” 

That sick bitch. That sick, sick bitch. 

“Tell me about Alastair.” 

“Why? You’re going to kill me anyways..” 

“Maybe, maybe not. You’re lucky my Omega isn’t as heartless as you.” 

Lilith looked up at Dean, and he could see a flicker of hope in her eyes. She didn’t know that Dean was lying, and that Castiel had never said such a thing. He knew Castiel wanted her dead, but if giving her hope of release would make her talk, he’d lie. Who wouldn’t?

“He uhm… he... we were lovers. I always knew he kept a secret, came back stinking of Omegas most night... and I accused him of cheating. But he explained...he.. he had a sick mind. He loved to take Omegas against their will... Said he was doing good because he did it one at a time, and if he didn’t keep the one he’d just assault every Omega he came into contact with. He said it was his way of controlling his urges. Knowing he had one locked up somewhere... to use as he pleased. And I... I loved him so much, you don’t understand! Outside of that he was the kindest, most gentle Alpha, but Omegas made something in him snap... but I knew there had to be some good in him. Right? Nobody can be that bad? So I.. I went along with it... I know I shouldn’t have... and I am sorry… “

Dean had no words. He couldn’t understand. This went beyond his comprehension. How could loving someone be an excuse for the other one to do such terrible things?

“Do you even know what he did to those Omegas? Did you watch? What?” 

“Yes I knew.. the first one he showed me.. was a fighter.. but not for long. He’d just drug them. Said they didn’t hurt that way, that they didn’t feel a thing. Turned out they did. It was just a muscle paralyzer, but they were conscious for the entire thing.” 

Wait.. does that mean that Castiel does remember? Or did he purposefully block that out?

“When they.. when they blacked out, that’s what he liked best. And he wanted them skinny... And… he never touched them. Always long sleeves, gloves, condom. It made them insane, not to be touched.”

Dean swallowed hard.

“And when they were dried out.. he’d throw them away. We’d get them in the car and dropped them somewhere.” 

“Why are you so eager to tell me all of this?”

Lilith eyes looked down. “Because you said your Omega isn’t heartless...” 

“That’s true. My Omega is the most sweetest boy. He’s kind, attentive, funny. He takes care of me and I take care of him. And you and Alastair almost took that away from me. My smell was the only thing that got him back to being mentally stable. My touch is the only thing that gets him through every day.”

Lilith didn’t reply but avoided Dean’s look. Dean took his chance. “Tell me where he is.” 

“72 Barnaby street. The red brick house. Walk around it and in the back yard you’ll find a storm shelter. That’s where he keeps them. It’s a suburb, hardly anyone lives there anymore.”

“I know enough, Benny.” 

That was Benny’s que.

The click of a handle filled the silent room, and Lilith looked up at Benny.   
Her eyes widened, and then Benny pulled the trigger. A trickle of blood came out of her temple.

Lilith’s lifeless body slumped forward in the chair, and Dean walked outside.

When he got to the Impala, he couldn’t hold it anymore. He felt tears, saw black spots in his vision and he crumpled to the ground. Before he could get there however, strong arms were holding him. Benny had him tight, and held him there. Dean’s legs couldn’t keep him up. He sagged against Benny and fear and anger overtook him.

“That bitch! She hurt my mate! She knew!! She knew.. she knehehew…” he wailed. Benny just held him tight, it was all he could do. After a while, he let go of Dean and looked him in the eyes.

“Dean. You’re going to sit in your car, in the passenger seat, and you are going to stay there. I am going to take care of Lilith’s remains and the evidence and I will drive you home. Do you understand?” 

Dean’s eyes were glazed over and unfocused. Benny shook him.   
“Dean! You with me brother?” 

“Car.. sit in the car.” 

“Exactly. Wait here.” 

Benny helped Dean get into the passenger seat and went inside. Dean tried to stay awake, but the emotions were overwhelming. And he hadn’t even faced Alastair yet.

When he was a bounty hunter, words from a felon or killing one never had such an impact. But this regarded his mate, and brought things to an entirely different level. He wasn’t sure he could handle it. He felt the darkness pulling him in, and closed his eyes. 

~*~  
Castiel was almost asleep, lying on top of Charlie, when the buzzer went. That was weird... Dean was supposed to call before he got home, and he didn’t expect anyone else.

Charlie went to the front door and buzzed the visitor in. Castiel stood in the back of the hallway, waiting there to see who it was.   
There was a knock on the door, and Charlie opened it. When he saw who it was, he sprinted towards the door. Benny was standing there, carrying Dean who was unconscious.

“Couldn’t wake him up if I tried Cas.” Castiel could smell Lilith all over him.

“Charlie.. please go home. Benny and I have this.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yes. Please go.” 

Charlie left soon after. Castiel didn’t want her here for such a private moment. Yes he trusted her, but this was between him, Benny and Dean.

“Sorry about still smelling like her, Cas. I know this must be hard.” 

“Don’t worry about it. Dean is more important. Why isn’t he awake? What happened?” 

“We killed her. Well, I killed her. But she said some nasty things to him, Cas. After I shot her, he went outside and just collapsed. She was very... detailed, about what happened, about Alastair.”

Castiel knew he had to step up to the plate. He knew he had to help his Alpha, who no longer looked like an Alpha, but looked like a little boy.

“Benny, I’m going to need you to help me. I can’t carry him and stuff. We need to get him to the bathroom, we need to wash him. Get that scent off of him.”

Benny walked to the bathroom without question and Castiel followed. Castiel filled the tub. Benny helped Dean standing up as best he could, Dean swaying lightly in his arms. Castiel unclothed Dean methodically, and when Dean was naked they put him in the bathtub. Benny held Dean by his shoulders, so he wouldn’t slip into the water. Castiel washed Dean as gently as he could, and Benny hummed a song, filling the bathroom with his calming scent. 

“Thank you Benny. You don’t know how much this means to me.”

“Don’t sweat it brother. Dean is my best friend. He’ll probably die of shame when he finds out what we’re doing right now, but who cares.” 

Castiel smiled. “Yeah well, he deserves us taking care of him. He needs the love. He’s lonely.” 

“Not anymore.” Benny answered.

“True. Not anymore. How about you Benny? Found your mate yet?” 

“Actually I think I have.. but I’ll tell you about him later.” Benny winked.

Castiel was almost done washing Dean, and saved Dean’s privates for last. This was not how he imagined seeing Dean naked for the first time. Yes, Dean had seen Cas naked plenty of times, but not the other way around. He thought that would be in the bedroom, when they would finally mate. Castiel washed Dean’s huge, soft penis with gentle care, and then chucked the washcloth in the hamper.  
“Okay Benny, time to get him out.” He pulled the plug out of the bath and Benny hoisted Dean upwards, Dean’s head falling backwards on Benny’s shoulder. Castiel dried him off and Benny carried him to the bed.

“Mind if I take a shower here Cas? I need to get the stink off.” 

“No, go ahead.” 

Benny closed the bathroom door, and Castiel went to get Dean some fresh clothes. He managed to put some boxer shorts on Dean’s limp body, tucking in the flaccid penis. Castiel felt bold for a bit and placed a kiss on Dean’s penis, the sweet, musky scent of Dean’s privates giving him a natural high, then pulled up the waistband. It was such an intimate gesture, and he felt so close to Dean in that moment. He then tucked Dean under the comforter and kissed him on the forehead. 

“Benny, can you throw Dean’s clothes into the bedroom?” 

After about a minute, he heard the water turn off in the bedroom and the door opened slightly. A hand appeared with Dean’s clothes and they landed on the floor with a soft thud.   
Grabbing the clothes Castiel went to the laundry room and put them in the washing machine. He then washed his hands and arms, making sure any residual smell of that skank was gone.

When he came back to the bedroom, Benny just walked out, wearing one of Dean’s sweat suits. They were a bit too small but at least they didn’t smell like Lilith.

“Got a plastic bag for my clothes?” he asked. Castiel grabbed one from the kitchen, and Benny put his clothes in it. 

“How did you get past security with Dean like that?”

“Oh, they know me, and I just told them Dean had a bit too much to drink. Worked like a charm.” 

“Was Dean a drinker? Before me, I mean?” 

“Yeah.. I mean, he was lonely, as you know. He usually drank to forget.” 

“Forget what?” 

“His brother… Sam... he’s not in the picture anymore. Left Dean to go to university. Stayed in California. Dean never admitted it, but he misses his brother something awful.” 

Castiel let his eyes wander over his Alphas sleeping body. “Well, I’m here now.” 

“That you are. I’m going now, give Dean my best when he wakes up. Tell him everything’s taken care of. I’ll make sure his car is cleaned for him. “ 

“Will do, thanks again Benny.” Castiel gave Benny a hug, and Benny tensed at first. Then he relaxed, and melted into the hug. 

“Thank you for taking care of Dean, little Omega.” 

The Alpha and the Omega let go, Castiel walking Benny to the front door.   
Castiel could have sworn he smelled something familiar on the other Alpha, but couldn’t quite put his finger on it. It smelled a bit like… family?

When Benny was out the front door, he locked it and made sure any lingering smell of Lilith was out of the air. He was proud of himself for keeping his cool instead of having another panic attack, and knew it had to do with Dean being in such a poor state. His Omega instincts had kicked in and ordered him to take care of his Alpha.

Castiel went into the kitchen, and made some soup. Well, it was heating up the contents of a can, but still.

He felt his legs were becoming heavy, because this had been the most he had walked in a long time. He trotted back to the bedroom, with a bowl of soup in one hand and a book in the other.  
He sat on the bed, eating his soup and reading his book, waiting for his Alpha to wake up.  
After he had finished the soup, he put the book away, and snuggled into his Alpha.   
“You came back to me.” he whispered.

~*~

Dean felt groggy. He opened his eyes, and noticed he was staring at his bedroom ceiling. But he was in the Impala just now? They had just killed Lilith and Oh God.. memories came flooding back and he felt his breathing quicken. All of the sudden blue eyes were looking into his, filled with worry but also kindness. “There’s my Alpha.” the voice said.

Dean immediately relaxed. The calming scent of his Omega worked wonders on him.  
“We know where Alastair keeps them.. “ 

“Shhh…” Castiel said. “Later. Rest for me, Alpha.” 

Dean let his eyelids close again and went back to sleep.

The second time he woke up, he was far more lucid. He took a while to think and make sense of things, and then turned around to face his Omega, who was in the bed beside him. “Cas..” 

Cas opened his eyes immediately and smiled. “Hi,”was all he said.

“How did I.. how… I was in the car, and.. “ 

“Benny brought you home. You passed out. We washed you and put you to bed.”

 _What?! Washed me?!_ Dean’s face widened in terror. Shame overtook him.  
Dean saw Castiel chuckle at that. “Don’t smell so sour. Benny said you’d feel this way. Don’t worry. Benny helped me to keep you up and I washed you. I’ve become stronger, but not strong enough to carry you. Even though I have big guns.” Castiel lifted his arm and tried to do a Schwarzenegger impression.  
Dean laughed at the skinny arms and cuddled into his Omega.

“Benny’s a motherfucking saint.” Dean said. Castiel nodded. 

“That he is. I’m glad you have Benny.” 

“What can I do to make you feel better, Alpha? “ Cas asked.

Dean felt rested, and thought back to what Lilith had said. All he wanted now, was to fully take care of his Omega. The Alpha inside of him needed that, needed to protect, to serve, to love.  
“Let me take care of you.” 

“Of course, Alpha.” 

Dean got out of bed and stretched fully, cracking his joints and rubbing his eyes. He turned around to face his Omega and picked him up. Castiel went willingly, and curled into Dean. Dean just held him tight and mumbled “This is what I need..”   
“ Good. I needed it too, my legs hurt from all the walking I did today.” Castiel replied. Dean hummed, and hoisted up Castiel a bit further. 

“Don’t you worry. I’m not letting go. We’re taking a week’s rest before going after Alastair. I’ll be ready then. Today just... took a lot out of me. And that was just Lilith.” 

Cas nestled his nose against Dean’s neck and stroked Dean’s cheek. “We’ll be fine, you and I.” 

Dean stroked Castiel’s back and asked the most important question of the day. 

“Have you ever seen ‘The Bee Movie’?” 

Castiel’s eyes lit up. “Nuh uh.” 

Dean grinned. “No time like the present.” 

They snuggled together on the couch, watching the Bee movie, and it was like this terrible afternoon never happened. Dean clung to that feeling and kissed the top of Castiel’s head.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean had done it now. He introduced Cas to ‘The Bee Movie’, and things went crazy after that. Cas liked everything bee-related, and it showed. 

Dean had found ‘honey’ scribbled on grocery lists, documentaries about bees were being recorded and watched over and over again, and Cas had ordered himself some boxer shorts with cartoon bees on them. Cas also hogged Dean’s tablet and watched bees on YouTube, played games that had bees in them, and had ordered a large t-shirt that only said ‘Bzzz Bzzz’. 

Dean thought it was adorable.

It had been four days since Benny had brought Dean back from Lilith, and both Alpha and Omega were doing well. So well in fact, that they wanted to take it to the next level. After a call with Pamela, they got a green light and both couldn’t be more excited. 

While sitting at the dinner table, eating a dessert after a luxurious meal of hamburgers and fries, Dean started feeling a bit nervous. This would be the first time since Castiel was raped that an Alpha would be inside of him. What if Castiel was triggered at any point, or triggered after the knotting and they were stuck together?

Cas scented Dean’s worry in the air, and placed a hand on top of Dean’s.

“Tell me.” he said.

Dean sighed deeply. “I just.. If there is anything you _don’t_ want, please tell me. Please let me know. If at any point you’re uncomfortable or you feel a panic attack coming, you tell me.” 

“I trust you completely, Dean.”

“Yeah, I know Cas, and that’s great, but this is new territory for us, and, what if, after this, we’re not the same anymore?”

At that point Cas stood up from the table, placed the dirty dishes in the sink and went back to Dean, sitting on his lap. He held his Alpha’s face with both his hands and looked him deep in the eyes.

“Don’t. Worry. You brought me back from the edge. This is just that final step.” 

“How do you.. you know.. want it?”

“I think it would be best if I was as relaxed and sleepy as possible. Make me come a few times before we actually do it, I’ll be so high on that, I won’t even remember the horrible stuff that has happened to me… And I’ll be surrounded by your scent. So that will put me at ease. But don’t be afraid to be rough. I like to be manhandled... Don’t be afraid you’ll break me. I won’t.” 

“I can do that.. make you happy..” Dean winked. 

Dean pulled Cas tighter and gathered him in his arms. Then he stood up, and slowly walked to the bedroom, Omega in his hold.

He put Castiel gently down onto the bed, and helped the Omega out of his clothes. “Roll over, onto your stomach.” He said. The Omega complied.

Dean took off his own clothes and kneeled between Cas’ legs, putting both hands on either cheek and slowly massaging Castiel’s ass. “Such a pretty little Omega for me, such a good boy..” 

The Omega shivered. 

Dean slowly put one finger in the crack of Cas’ ass, and circled the rim. “So wet for me already baby.. you’re healed up, I can feel it, my little boy. Going to take such good care of you..”

He slowly pushed one finger in, and felt no resistance. The channel was already opening for the Alpha. He added a second finger and pulled in and out at a slow pace. As he did that, his left hand rubbed Castiel’s back, making the Omega putty in his hands. As soon as Castiel went lax, Dean used his left arm to lift Castiel up a bit by his waist, and cupped Castiel’s dick and balls. They were so tiny, they easily fit in one hand. 

Dean started rubbing against the hard little hairless cock (he had asked Castiel to keep it smooth down there) and started to jerk Cas off. He wanted him to come a few times before he entered him, so the Omega would even be more pliant. It wasn’t until long that he felt the tiny balls contract and a warm transparent fluid trickled through his fingers. The Omega was whimpering and had a faraway look in his eyes.

“You okay sweetheart?” 

“Hmm..” was the only reply. Dean wanted Cas as relaxed as possible, and started making him hard again. Omegas could come multiple times in a row, and Dean took advantage of that. He made Castiel come with pleasure four times, and judging by the slick that travelled down Castiel’s thighs, he was completely ready. Dean looked into his mate’s vacant blue eyes and stroked his hair. Castiel smelled content.

“Gonna knot you soon baby.. you ready?” 

Castiel just blinked slowly and smiled a bit. Dean knew this was the right time, and manhandled Castiel so he was on his back. He was so limp, so pliant, and Dean loved it. He made sure Castiel’s head was resting nicely on the pillow and his arms were in a comfortable position. Then he spread Castiel’s legs and pushed in hard, feeling no resistance in the sloppy hole. He pounded and pounded, making Castiel’s tiny body jolt forward with every push, his head bobbing with every thrust, his arms just laying there. 

The tiny, flaccid cock bounced up and down, and it was a sight Dean never wanted to forget. Dean pounded in deep, and continued that tempo for a long time. When he felt his knot starting to grow, he roughly slid out and moved Castiel so he was on his belly again. He grabbed Castiel hard by his hips and pushed in deeply, pounding him into the mattress until the knot became too big, and then pushed once more. 

The knot was caught by Castiel’s rim and began milking him. Dean roughly grabbed Castiel by his hair and pulled his head to the side. He set his teeth on the scenting gland and bit hard. It broke the skin and he could feel them bonding. Every emotion, every feeling of the two of them, combined instantly and it was something Dean could never have imagined. The urges of _protect, serve, love, mine,_ went sky high.

Castiel whimpered as Dean lapped up the blood with his tongue, and Dean just growled “ _mine_ ‘ . He felt Castiel exhale and the Omega mumbled “ _yours..._ “ before going completely limp in his arms. Because they were still knotted together, Dean moved them side to side, so Castiel could be the little spoon, as always, and followed the Omega into his dreams.

When they woke up a few hours later, Dean had softened and was able to pull out of his mate. He put a plug in the hole, so the seed would stay in. Castiel turned around to face Dean and smiled. “We’re official.” he said. Dean smiled back. “Mine.”  
Castiel blushed and agreed. “Yours.” 

“God we’re so sappy.” Dean snickered.

“Did you enjoy it? I mean, was I good enough? Was it too rough? You were pretty out of it...”

“Dean, it was perfect. Believe me. I enjoyed every second, even when I wasn’t really aware of it. Being surrounded by your scent is home to me.”

“Good. I mean, it was good for me too. So, yeah.”

“You’re a dork Dean Winchester.” Castiel said snarkily.

“Puh! Look who’s talking! Mr. Bee.”

Castiel grinned. “I’m hungry Alpha. Take care of me.”

That sentence made the Alpha in Dean roar with pride, for this was actually his mate now, and he got to provide, and there wasn’t anything else he’d rather do right now.

“Anything. Just ask me. I’ll do anything.” 

“Pick me up, and feed me please.”

Dean’s heart warmed and he got out of bed. He put on some boxers and helped Castiel in some too. He picked the Omega up and walked them to the kitchen, and heated up some leftover lasagna. With his Omega on his lap, he fed Castiel small bites, chuckling when the Omega leaned into his shoulder, tired, even though they had just slept.

“It’s one o’clock in the morning, and we’re eating lasagna.” 

“Yes we are Alpha. You’re taking care of me. It’s what you do.”

“Damn right it is.” 

After that late/early dinner, the two brushed their teeth. Dean quickly changed the sheets and they snuggled together in the clean bed, reveling in their new bond. When they would be within range, they could feel each other’s emotions. If they were out of range, they could only feel if the other was alive. Dean found it had great comfort to know that he would always be able to know his Omega was okay, even if he was at work. Although, probably, Castiel would be coming with him, sitting on his lap all day. 

The day after was a lazy day, filled with more kid movies, Dean knotting Cas two more times, and ordering pizza. Benny had called that afternoon, filling them in on the fact that he and his Omega had mated a week ago. Dean congratulated him, and informed him that he and Cas were mated now, too.

Dean knew they should get the two Omega’s together soon, and Dean decided to ask Cas about Gabriel.  
Benny and Dean had agreed that they would go to Alastair’s hide-out in two days, to finally put this thing to a rest. Benny had been checking the place out, and had actually seen Alastair go up to the house. He hadn’t done anything, because Dean and he would do that together. They both wanted revenge for what Castiel and Gabriel had went through. Even though they knew there was now probably an Omega being held there, they couldn’t go in there without preparation. That might screw everything up and get one of them killed, or send the new Omega to an early grave. They wanted to prevent that at all costs. It weighed heavy on Dean’s mind, but he knew it was for the best. He just prayed that that other Omega would still be alive in two days.

Tomorrow, and the day after that, they’d get their rental car, the guns, the torture devices and the tranquilizers. They were going to have some fun.

“Cas.. tell me about your brothers. What were they like?” 

“Why do you want to know?”

“Oh... just curious...” 

“Well I don’t remember much... um… I had 3 brothers. Lucifer, Balthazar and Gabriel. Gabriel was Omega like me. He disappeared a long time ago, I hardly remember him. He was always fighting with my parents, I think he ran away. He never called or let me know he was okay. I resented him for that, that I do know. Lucifer... he was strange. He was the oldest, and already had his own place. We didn’t talk much. I think he had schizophrenia, he was admitted to a psychiatric hospital by the time I was ten. And Balthazar... he was a sweetheart. Helped me through my heats, protected me from my parents. My parents weren’t horrible people... they just... had old fashioned standards regarding Alphas and Omegas I suppose. Their only Alpha turned out to be a mental case, and that hit them hard. They were so disappointed that the rest of us didn’t present as Alpha.”

Dean stroked his Omega’s hair.

“What about your brother? What about Sam?”

Dean tensed. Castiel snuggled closer in to him. “If you don’t want to talk about Sam, that’s fine. I know from what you’ve told me, he went away and didn’t come back.”

“Yeah... he comes by like once a year. And even then it’s like he wants to go back to California as quick as possible. It’s frustrating. I practically raised that kid and he just... he left me.”

“I’m with you now Alpha. I’m never leaving you.” 

Dean pulled Castiel close, and basked in the feeling of love that his Omega was giving him through the bond. It was always there, but when either of them wanted too, they could make an emotion flow stronger, and it felt so good. “Thank you.” Dean sniffed.

Castiel just stroked Dean’s hair, shushing him, making his Alpha feel loved.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another Benny & Gabe pov chapter.  
> (What happens in this chapter is during the events of chapter 11, so we go back a bit in time for this chapter. We go back to current day Dean & Cas in chapter 15).

The morning after they said ‘I love you ‘ to one another, was a glorious morning. Benny woke up with Gabe snoring softly into his chest hair. It tickled. Benny laughed a bit, at which Gabe crinkled his nose and started to wake up. He grumpily looked up at the big Alpha, and then proceeded to tickle said Alpha. Benny guffawed and went hysterical with laughter, tears dripping from his eyes.

“Morning Teddybear.” Gabe said. 

“Eheheheee” was the only reply the Omega got, Benny still snickering from the tickle aftermath. After a while the laughter died down, and Benny strengthened his hold on Gabriel.

“I want to mate you.”

Well, that came out of nowhere.

“I know Alpha. Let me just check my schedule, okay?”

“You can’t be serious cher, you can’t plan something like that!”

Gabriel smirked, then proceeded to suck on his index finger, and unceremoniously stuffed it into Benny’s right ear. Benny jerked his head back and looked to Gabe with disgust, but there was a glimmer of happiness in his eyes. Gabriel ducked his head down and nuzzled into Benny’s chest.

Benny’s chest rumbled with laughter, but that quickly went away.

“I know doing something like that is your way of distracting me, but I know you Gabe. You want this, and so do I. Why not admit it?”

At this point the Omega went still and tightened his hold on Benny.

“If you knew everything about me, you wouldn’t want to mate me. On top of that, you can’t even smell me...”

Benny sighed. “Yes I can, cher. I smell you. A bit, but still. Especially when I’m so close. And let me tell you, you smell wonderful. And what do you mean by ‘If you knew everything about me’? Never once have I seen you angry, never once have you lied to me. You can’t be that bad. So what’s holding you back, huh?”

Gabriel looked up at Benny, with tears in his eyes.  
“ That Omega that Dean found... same thing happened to me. You know I have the same tattoo. Different number, but still. Alastair never wanted me to forget…” 

Benny stiffened at hearing Alastair’s name. Of course, in the back of his mind, he knew the two Omega’s had been taken by the same, sick Alpha, but to hear it out loud cut right through his heart.

“Think you can tell me about it Gabe?” Benny asked softly.

Gabriel sighed.

“Alastair... he... he took me. I was just walking on the street, minding my own business, until I felt something prick in my neck. Turned out he sedated me, and when I woke up, I was in this dark room, all by myself. Spent ages there. Couldn’t tell time, because it was always dark. He never touched me, you know. He was always wearing lots of clothes, put on gloves, a condom. Never skin on skin. I thought I was going mad.

“He never once fed me. Gave me water through a tube, but that dried out after a couple of days. Didn’t touch me when I was in heat. It was the heat that got me out of there. It used up all my slick, and I couldn’t produce any more. Alastair had a sick mind. He said I was too dry to fuck, that it hurt him. Can you believe that man? It hurt _him_?! 

“ _I_ was the one in pain. Not him. There was a bottle of PheroKleer in the corner of the room. He said he’d use that as lube.”

Benny dreaded the part that was coming next. He kind of knew what was going to happen, and feared for the worst.

“Alastair, he, um... he grabbed me by the hips, pulled them up and pushed my shoulders to the ground. My ass in the air. Then he spread my hole and poured the PheroKleer in... half the bottle.”

“HE DID WHAT?! THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Benny roared.

Gabriel tightened his hold on Benny to try and calm the Alpha a bit. 

“ It made my scent go away. It burned for days. I don’t know if it can ever be fixed. After Alastair had realized he almost killed me, he threw me out. I often wondered why he didn’t want me to die. Maybe he thought he wouldn’t be as bad if he didn’t actually kill an Omega. Maybe I wasn’t even worth killing.”

Benny blinked multiple times, to get the tears in his eyes to disappear. It didn’t work, his face was streaked with tears, and so were the Omega’s.  
After they had both calmed down, Benny felt able to speak again.  
“You are worth everything, little Omega. Alaistair was a sick man.”

Gabe just held him even tighter, crawling into Benny’s lap.

“How did you end up at Heaven’s Delight?” Benny asked.

“Ruby found me. I was dumped at the alley way behind the club.” 

_’That’s mighty dumb of Alastair, using a dumping spot more than once’_ Benny thought to himself.

“She took me in and gave me this apartment. Nicest Beta I ever met.   
Ruby made sure one of the Beta staff was with me all the time to feed me, cuddle me, change my diaper. I was a mess. Didn’t talk for days. Like the Omega at Dean’s place. I know what he’s been through.” 

Benny compared Castiel to Gabriel, and hoped that Castiel would one day be recovered just as much as Gabriel was.  
“I love you so much.” Benny said. He didn’t know any other words to express his respect, love and feelings for the Omega.

“Make me mine then, cowboy.” the Omega replied.

And he did. Things were hot and heavy in the Omega’s bedroom, and the big Alpha made Gabe stutter and moan. He knew what Gabriel liked, after so many times together. Even though this was different, this was bigger, and their end goal was to be mated, he was amazed every time he entered Gabe.  
Gabe liked it rough sometimes, and this time was one of them. 

“Come on, just fuck me, pound me into the bed Alpha!” Gabe said as he looked over his shoulder.

The Omega was laying on his belly, and felt a strong hand push down on his back. Benny wasted no time and took his big cock out of his pants. It flopped upwards, bobbing against Gabriel’s tiny ass, and was leaking precome at the tip. It was red and heavy, the girth something that amazed Gabe every time. He always wondered how something so big could fit in his tight hole.

Benny felt around a bit at the hole, smeared some slick onto his dick and pushed in swiftly.

He pounded hard from the very first second, smashing the tiny Omega’s body into the bed, until Gabe was no longer talking back, no longer the snarky Omega, but a very submissive one. One that wanted to please his Alpha, the best way he knew how. Benny loved making Gabriel so pliant. He loved to manhandle the small, smooth man until he could fuck him roughly. The longer Benny pounded his thick cock into the ass of the tiny Omega, the quieter he became. 

It wasn’t long until Gabe had gone completely quiet and limp. The tiny body jolted forward with every push.

Benny put one hand to feel at Gabriel’s small dick, and felt a large wet spot, meaning the Omega had come untouched multiple times. This aroused Benny even further, knowing that the Omega was completely sated.

“Gonna fill you up baby, make your stomach swell with my seed. Want you to milk me for every last drop. Breed you up with my pups. We’re going to do this all night long. You’ll be so full with my seed tomorrow…I’ll plug you up nice and tight, let it stay in all day long.” 

There was no reply from Gabe, the lax face just smushed against the pillow, head bobbing with every thrust Benny made.

When felt his knot starting to grow, he pushed in a couple of more times until it was almost too big. With one last groan he pushed in hard, the knot now caught in Gabe’s rim. He bit the scenting gland of the Omega, and instantaneously the smell of Gabe was overwhelming. It was like mating had broken this awful curse that Gabe was under, because he could sense Gabriel in every sense of the word.

Benny was filling the Omega up with the enormous amount of seed, and held Gabe in his arms, waiting for his knot to come down. Gabriel hadn’t woken up during mating, but he could feel through their bond that he was happy and content. When his knot came down, he grabbed a plug out of the bedside drawer, and pushed that into Gabe’s sloppy hole, so none of the come could come out.  
He continued to cuddle the Omega, until he was ready to go again.

After some time, he felt he was ready again, and the scent of Gabriel was making him crazy. It fueled him with need, to breed his Omega, to protect, but in these first few moments of actually being mated, just to fuck him until he couldn’t anymore.

“So beautiful, my baby boy.” 

Gabriel whimpered and fluttered his eyes. “Alpha...?” he asked.

“Yes. Can you smell me Gabe?” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened and a grin broke out. “Yes.. You smell amazing... you’re my mate…”

“I’m going to fuck you now. Fill you up.” 

“I’d like that, my Alpha...” 

Gabriel’s eyes closed again, and Benny loved the sight, the pliant Omega ready to be used as nothing but a fuckhole.

He manhandled Gabe so he was on his stomach again, and pulled out the plug. The puffy, sloppy hole stared back at him, and Benny’s eyes went red with Alpha lust. He plunged his dick into the hole, and once again pounded the tiny, sleepy body, holding the Omega roughly by his hips. He filled up the Omega with even more seed and repeated this cycle of fucking and plugging until the sun came out.

~*~

In the early hours of the morning, Gabriel started to wake up. He didn’t remember much of the night, but he could smell Benny and just nuzzled in closer to his Alpha. His stomach hurt a bit.  
Benny had knotted Gabriel two hours ago for the last time, and when his dick went soft, had put the plug back in the hole. 

Gabriel’s flat stomach was now swollen with Alpha seed, and he felt _so full._

Benny opened his eyes and grinned at Gabe. “Told you I’d fill you up.” 

Gabriel felt his stomach and pushed a bit. “It hurts.. “

“I know honey. But you’re going to be keeping that plug in all day. I want to see your swollen stomach. Turns me on. Might take you over the kitchen counter or the sofa later. Can’t wait. Or just take you on the floor, laying you down on your back, so I can see your tummy jiggle with my come.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened. Holy shit.  
This was… hot. _Fucking hot._

Gabriel always had a bit of a kink for rough sex, talking dirty, but to hear his Alpha command him like that was making him so... comfortable. The need to not think about anything, but just let his Alpha take what he wanted, to be submissive to him... It was turning him on.

“You like that, I can tell. You can’t hide anything from me sugar, I feel everything through our bond. I love you so fucking much. And I love fucking much.”

Gabriel snorted at that comment. He shouldn’t have done that, because he felt the seed sloshing in his belly and it hurt like a bitch. How many gallons were in there? Sheeeesh. He winced as he tried to find a comfortable position.

“Hurts that bad, huh?”

“Yeah..” 

“Good.” Benny’s eyes flared red again and al of a sudden, Benny was out of the bed.

He went around the bed and picked Gabriel up, setting him on his hip. The Omega didn’t mind being carried, but didn’t ask for it either. He just let it happen, as his Alpha was the one in charge now, and he loved it.

“I’m going to fuck you now. Then, breakfast.” 

Benny went to the side of the sofa and pushed Gabe over the armrest, so his belly hung free, and his ass was in the air.

“God you make me so fucking horny.” Benny said, and pulled the plug out. As soon as he did that, come started to trickle down Gabe’s legs, and Benny swiped it up, pushing it back in with his thumb. As soon as he was satisfied, he pushed his massive dick in the abused hole, and started pumping.  
Benny reached under Gabe to grab Gabe’s tiny dick and made him come in seconds. He then squeezed the tiny balls, causing Gabe to jolt and scream in agony, then immediately going limp in the Alpha’s arms.

He could feel the rush of happiness flowing through their bond. He knew Gabe had a kink for pain, but that it was like this, he never would have guessed. Benny wasn’t complaining though. He thought he’d never love an Omega, but here he was, fucking his mate senseless on the sofa.

As his knot was being milked by the sleepy Omega, he put his large hand on Gabe’s stomach, feeling it expand a little bit more, and Gabe moaned with discomfort. He pushed a bit harder, just because he could. Benny then pulled the limp Omega up, so he was speared on the Alpha’s dick. The legs dangled in the air, the short and tiny Omega held up only by Benny’s dick and Benny’s arm around his chest. His chin was resting on his chest, his eyes closed. The arms hung freely in the air.

“Time for breakfast.”

Benny ate his breakfast in silence, standing up, the Omega still speared on his cock, hanging limply in his arms, exhausted and sleeping deeply.   
Life was good.

~*~

They were in bed, snuggled up to each other, talking about nothing and everything, when Benny’s phone rang. It was Dean.   
“What’s up brother?” Benny asked.

Gabe could hear it was Dean, but couldn’t understand what was being said.  
“Is Castiel okay?”

As soon as the name Castiel was spoken, the scent in the room changed. Benny’s went to anger, protectiveness and worry, and Gabriel’s went to fear and terror, but also a bit of protectiveness, like Benny.

Benny looked over Gabriel with worried eyes but continued his conversation with Dean.  
After he hung up, he took his Omega’s face in both his hands.

“What is it?”

“ Castiel… is that the name of Dean’s omega?”

“ Yes cher...”

“ I had a brother with that name. Never knew anyone else with that name. Oh God, what if it’s him? What if...” 

Benny looked deep into Gabe’s eyes.  
“Black hair, blue eyes?”

Gabriel nodded. “That’s the one.” 

Gabriel shivered, and Benny held him close.  
“Dean found him. You know the story. We’re going after the ones that did this to him. Who are also the people that hurt you… but you know that.“ 

“I trust you. I trust you to come back to me.”

“I know little Omega. I’ll come back. I always will.”

“When can I go see my baby brother? There is so much I need to tell him. To explain to him.”  
Benny looked at him with pleading eyes.

“Not yet, Castiel is still in really bad shape. Dean wants him fully healed before we confront him with his past. I hope you understand. The kid’s traumatized, like you were. One of Alastair’s so called friends just showed up at their apartment. Bitch said she was a nutritionist to help Castiel, but he recognized her instantly. Had a full blown panic attack. Dean knocked her out. I’m going over there in a minute, get that bitch out of there.”

Gabriel had flinched at the word ‘bitch’, and Benny asked him why.  
“Alastair used to call us that.. “ he whispered.

“Oh little Omega, so sorry.. so sorry. I won’t say it again.” 

Gabriel snuggled up to his Alpha and held him tight before releasing him.  
“Skank is a nice word… Now go. Help Dean and Castiel.” 

“Will do little Omega. You rest.” 

As Benny walked out the door, Gabriel did just that.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before Dean and Benny leave to confront Alastair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this is still Alpha/Omega. Even though Castiel is a sweet little Omega, he sometimes does need to be punished. He needs boundaries and rules, and needs to respect his Alpha. Dean is NOT an abuser, but merely sets the limits on Cas' behaviour. Castiel needs this, to satisfy the Omega side of him.  
> If you don't like spanking, or Castiel being absolutely submissive, then don't read. I did not write this story to have everything be sunshine and daisies between the two once they were mated. I added tags accordingly.
> 
> That and I just love Dean being in absolute control.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Today was the day that Dean was going to go kill Alastair. Benny was supposed to meet up with Dean at noon, and then they’d be on their way. Benny had made sure that he had all the supplies they needed.  
Dean decided to call Benny to check over some final things.

Castiel had fallen asleep on the sofa after Dean had made him come a few times. Sex in the morning was great, Dean loved it. Castiel was very responsive after a good night of sleep and Dean loved making the Omega squirm.

“Hey Benny, what’s hanging?” 

“Just Gabriel. On my cock.” 

“Wow wow wow dude! Too much information.”

“Hehe, I’m sorry brother. It’s true though. Don’t worry, he’s fast asleep he can’t hear us.” 

“ ….” Dean stayed silent for a bit. 

“Wait, you mean you’re actually _in_ him right now?”

“Yeah man, you should try it. Fuck them till they’re sleeping. I do it all the time. Just walk around the apartment with my Omega on my dick, sleeping in my arms. Well, right now he’s just dangling to be honest, his back to my chest, but fuck if it isn’t a sight for sore eyes. So beautiful... And you can do a lot with just one arm free. Just made eggs on toast.”

“Benny. TMI. Again.” Dean said. Although he did find the thought of doing that with Castiel very arousing. The sleeping bit wouldn’t be a problem, Castiel usually left the conscious world after an orgasm or two, and carrying was something they did anyway. Yeah, definitely something to try out.

“Anyways, why you calling brother? Second thoughts about this afternoon?” 

“No, no, just a last check-up. Making sure we have everything. Charlie is coming at a quarter to twelve, I’ve rented all the Shrek movies, even though Cas is probably going to want to watch the Bee movie. For the 42nd time.”

“If you don’t watch out, that Omega o’yours is going to be a bee himself.” Benny laughed.

“Yeah I guess. He’s special. How’s Gabriel by the way? And no, I don’t mean right now. I know he’s dangling on your.. well.” 

Dean could almost hear the smirk Benny must be making.  
“He’s good. We can smell each other now, cause we bonded. And he can smell others, and others can smell him. He quit at Heaven’s Delight. They understood, of course. No mated Omega’s there. He asked about Cas, but I told him that would have to wait until we finally got Alastair. He understands. Keeps saying he needs to explain to Castiel about what happened to him. Gabe worries too much.. so I distract him with sex. I don’t mind.”

“I’m sure you don’t. Glad to hear he’s okay though now. Any info on the Omega that might be at Alastair’s place right now?” 

“Nah, nothing. We’ll have to wait and see. I made a pack with some supplies for if he’s still alive. Blankets and such. We need to get that Omega to Heaven’s Delight as soon as possible. I talked it over with Ruby, she knows we might come by.”

“That’s good. Well, I’ll see you at noon. Good luck with eh… Gabe..”

“Don’t worry brother. He’s still fast asleep. He’s feeling happy, the bond says so. He’s getting cold though.. so yeah I’ve gotta go too.”

“Wait, Benny, you have someone to take care of Gabe this afternoon? Don’t think it’s wise if he’s alone when he knows what you’re doing out there.” 

“Two steps ahead of you brother. Kevin is coming over. They’re going to watch Willy Wonka. Figures. Gabriel is addicted to candy. I bought lollipops and chocolate to help them through the afternoon.” 

“You’re a big sap, did you know that?”

“Hey. I’m a big, manly Alpha. Sometimes.” 

Dean laughed at that, and they said their goodbyes.

Dean walked over to the sofa and picked Castiel up. He carried the Omega to the bedroom and put him in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Dean put some big, fluffy, yellow and black striped bee socks on his Omega and picked him up again. 

Dean carried Castiel over to the balcony and stared out into the city. Castiel started to wake up, and nuzzled into Dean’s neck.

“ Morning.” the Omega said softly. 

“ Morning.” Dean said, while he kissed Cas’ temple.

They just stood there a bit, Dean holding Castiel in his arms and thinking about what was coming that day.

Castiel grabbed Dean a bit tighter and let his comforting scent wash over the Alpha. “You’re going to be okay. You’ll come back this evening and then everything will be behind us.”

Dean sighed.

“Next week, I want to go take a look at houses outside of the city. I want a big house, with a porch, and a huge garden. Would you like that?”

“Can I have bees?”

Dean frowned. “That’s your only question about this? If you can have bees?”

“Well.. yeah. I mean they are very important to the world, Alpha.” 

Dean snickered.  
“I suppose they are. We’ll get someone to teach you everything about beekeeping.” 

“Thank you Alpha.”

“When we have pups, I don’t want them near those bees though. You never know what might happen.”   
Castiel looked up at Dean.

“I’m not pregnant, Alpha. I don’t even know if I can have pups...” 

Dean looked at Castiel. “You know the chances of getting pregnant outside of your heat are low. I have no worries about you being able to conceive once you go into heat. Until then, don’t worry about it. And if you are infertile, we will adopt.” 

Castiel seemed to be okay with that answer and snuggled in closer to the Alpha.

They stood there for some time longer, until the Omega started to shiver, and Dean decided they should go back inside. “But I like the outside air…” Cas whined.

“That’s why we’re moving as soon as we can. But right now, you’re cold. We’re going inside.” 

“So? I’ll put on a coat.” The sassy Omega replied.

“No. I am taking you inside.” 

Dean started to move to the door, but the Omega squirmed. Dean was surprised at this. Castiel had never shown this kind of behavior before. Sure, there had been some comments here and there, which Dean loved, but the Omega never physically tried to pull away from the Alpha. It was not a normal thing to do.

Dean stopped when he was almost at the door, and Castiel squirmed even harder. Dean almost let him drop. Not because he was not strong enough, but because Castiel was a little snake and had almost wormed his way out.

“Castiel!” Dean exclaimed.

“No! I want to stay outside.” The fact that the Omega had blue lips and was shivering all over, did not make sense with what he was saying at the same time. Why would he want to stay outside when he was clearly cold?

Castiel looked at Dean with a very grumpy face, and Dean did not tolerate this kind of behavior.  
“You will come inside with me.”  
Castiel had finally managed to worm his way out of Dean’s grasp and walked to the corner of the balcony, looking at the city.

Dean felt his Alpha coming up, and decided to let that inner part of him take control. It was the best way to handle the situation. He had been very kind to Castiel, but Castiel had to know there were limits, even though Dean only wanted to take care of him.

He walked over to his little Omega, and hauled him up by his waist. The Omega was kicking now, but Dean tightened his arm. “You will obey.” He said, in his Alpha voice. 

Instincts overruled the Omega, and the Omega submitted immediately. This was the first time Dean had had to use his Alpha voice. He wasn’t fond of using it, but if it had to be done, he would.

Castiel went lax in his arms, and Dean took Castiel inside.

He put Castiel in the corner of the kitchen, face directed at the wall.  
Once again using his Alpha voice, he instructed Castiel. “ You will stay there, and remain quiet, until I pick you up again. After that, a spanking. Then we will talk about this incident, and your motives. There will be some chores for you to do this afternoon, because of this.”

The Omega bowed his head and stayed in the corner, his Omega side completely taken over and obeying the Alpha.

Dean looked at the clock and was glad it was only 9.30.  
He would have plenty of time to punish Castiel and talk things over before he went away at noon. He did not want to leave here on bad terms with his Omega.

Dean had decided to leave the Omega in the kitchen for half an hour. While Castiel was standing there, he read the newspaper, drank some coffee, and took a shower.

When he came back into the kitchen, he could see the Omega was crying.  
He went to Castiel, and picked him up, putting Castiel’s chest to his. He walked over to the sofa, and sat down.

He put Castiel with his feet on the floor. “Take off your pants and your boxers. Then get on my lap, bottom up.” 

Even though he had not used his Alpha voice, Castiel complied. Castiel was submitting again, as he should have done so in the first place.

Dean wasted no time, and spanked Castiel with a flat hand, switching from the left cheek to the right.   
When he got to thirty at both cheeks, he stopped, the Omega a crying, blubbering mess.

He gathered Castiel in his arms, and put him on his stomach, on the sofa. Then he walked to the bedroom, and grabbed some ointment and a handkerchief.

When he got back into the living room, he wiped Castiel’s face. Castiel was now sniffling quietly.  
He put some ointment on the Omega’s bottom, and softly massaged it into the red flesh. He then slowly pulled the boxers and sweatpants back up, and sat down with his knees on the floor, so he could look his Omega in the eyes.

“You will now tell me what I want to hear.” 

Castiel sniffled again. “I am sorry, Alpha. I have been a bad boy. I did not want to go inside, because I didn’t want to let go of my fantasy, when we were standing on the balcony.” 

“What fantasy, Omega?”

“That instead of on the balcony, we would be standing on our porch, and you would be alive, carrying me, looking out onto our front yard, watching our pups play. I didn’t want to let go of that moment. When you wanted to take me inside, it reminded me that this morning would pass and that you would be with Alastair today. I am so frightened, Alpha.”

Dean’s heart softened at the words his Omega said. Still, his Omega had been disobedient, and that was not something he tolerated.  
“I understand your worries, little Omega. Yet I do not tolerate disobedience. Try that again, and the punishment will be the same, or more. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Alpha..” 

Dean knew he was harsh, but he was the Alpha. He needed to make that clear. Castiel was healthy enough now to receive punishment, and had been for some time, but Castiel had always been so sweet. Searching out boundaries was something he knew he had coming, but he hadn’t expected it from his Omega this quickly.

Castiel was crying again, and Dean hoisted the Omega up in his arms.  
“I will fuck and knot you now. Claim you one more time before I go.” 

The Omega shivered. “I don’t want you to go..”

“ I know. But it has to be done. If you are a good boy this afternoon, I will knot you again tonight.” 

Dean put Castiel down and removed the Omega’s sweatpants and boxers. The bee socks stayed on.  
Dean’s cock was already hard, and he zipped open his fly, but didn’t lower his jeans.  
He lifted Castiel once again, and settled him down onto his cock. They were chest to chest, and soon Dean was pushing Castiel down on him, thrusting into the Omega’s slick hole until his knot caught.

When Castiel was milking Dean with his rim, the Omega had fallen asleep, exhausted from the ordeal at the balcony and the following repercussions. Dean held onto the limp Omega, who had his head on Dean’s shoulders. Dean softly kissed the top of the messy black hair, and scented the Omega.  
“Forever mine..” he whispered. 

Castiel’s legs were too tired to hold onto Dean’s waist, and they hung limply side to side, yet far away from each other, as Dean’s huge cock was still in his hole, separating the limbs.

Dean loved the sensation of the Omega hanging there, and knew he had to thank Benny for suggesting this position.

After about half an hour, his knot began to come down, and Dean walked to the bedroom. He lifted the sleeping Omega off his cock, and laid him down on his belly on the bed. He grabbed a plug, and pushed that into the Omega’s hole. He wanted Castiel to be filled with him today.

He once more applied ointment to the reddened skin of Castiel’s bottom, and then retrieved the boxers and sweatpants from the living room.  
After he had put them on his Omega, he heard the buzzer go. Charlie was early.

Dean buzzed Charlie in, and waited for her to come up.  
When the redhead came out of the elevator, he took her into the kitchen.  
“Castiel is asleep right now. I will wake him up in a moment. He was disobedient today, so I have some chores for him to do. After that, the afternoon is free to spend however he wants.”

Charlie grinned. “Yeah, that’s probably going to be the bee movie again.”

“Well, I rented all the Shrek movies too, just in case.”

“Good, I don’t think I can watch that bee movie one more time. I have visions of everything being black and yellow every time I leave here.” 

Dean laughed. “Yeah he’s something, isn’t he?”

“Did you punish him already?”

“Yes, I did. Now all he has to do are some chores and then that’s over. He knows why.”  
Charlie nodded.

It was normal for Omega’s to be punished. It didn’t happen often, if they had a good Alpha of course, but sometimes it just had to be done. Charlie understood.

“Grab something to drink, I’ll get Castiel.”

When Dean came in to the bedroom, Castiel was still where he left him, sound asleep. Dean pulled the Omega up into his arms, and tapped his cheek lightly. “Wake up, little boy.”

Castiel sniffed and slowly opened his eyes. His head was resting on the Alpha’s shoulders, but now he looked up. Dean walked to the kitchen, where Charlie was waiting.

“You will eat lunch with Charlie now. After that I have some chores you need to do Omega, as part of your punishment. You will clean the kitchen and the bathroom, and change the sheets on our bed. Charlie will tell me if you did your chores satisfactory. She is not allowed to help. After that is done, you are free to do what you want. Watch a movie with her, or play some board games. I hope to be back before bedtime, but I might be late. You will eat dinner at 6, there is lasagna in the fridge, you can heat that up. If I am late, you will go to bed at 10 pm. You will take a glass of water before you sleep, and a vitamin pill. If at any point, you feel your legs become heavy or tired, you lay down. Do not wear yourself out. If your bottom is hurting you, ask Charlie to put more ointment on. The plug stays in. Charlie can stay in the guest bedroom and sleep there tonight. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Alpha.”  
Charlie nodded in agreement.

Dean then kissed Castiel, and held him tightly, before putting the Omega on the floor. He gently cupped the Omega’s cheek, and kissed him on his forehead.

“Keep the house phone with you. If anything unexpected happens, I will call you. I need to go now. Trust me when I say that I will be okay, little Omega.”

Castiel blinked away a tear and nodded. 

Dean decided to ‘rip it like a Band-Aid’, like Bobby always said, and turned around to walk to the hallway.  
As he was putting on his jacket, he heard the buzzer go.

He pushed the talk button. “I’ll be down in two minutes Benny.”

“Okay brother.”

When he had tied his boots and stood up straight, he saw something that broke his heart. His little Omega running towards him, tears in his eyes. The Omega flew himself at him, and Dean was quick enough to think that he should open his arms to the Omega. Castiel clinged to Dean and pushed his nose deep into Dean’s neck, scenting him.

Dean gripped tightly. “It’s okay sweetheart.. I’ll come back to you.. It’s okay.. Shhh…”

He could feel the Omega shaking. “Please don’t be a hero. Don’t talk to him, please just kill him as soon as you see him, and come home to me… come home... hoohoohommee...” the Omega was full on sobbing now, and Dean turned around to the buzzer.

He pressed the call button. “Give me five minutes.” He croaked.

He didn’t wait for Benny’s reply.   
Dean hugged his Omega tight. “Shhhh.. I will. I’ll be okay. Benny will be okay. We’ll all be okay.”

Charlie was watching them, keeping a respectful distance. Dean walked over to her, and kissed Castiel one more time. He nodded to Charlie, jerking his head towards the sofa, to indicate that she should sit there. He walked after her, and then softly removed Castiel from his grip. He laid the Omega in Charlie’s lap and stroked his hair.

“Stay here until you are calm, and then go about the afternoon as I had said. Lunch, chores, free time, dinner and bed. I’ll be back before you know it. Charlie, hold on to him until he’s calm.”

Charlie stroked Castiel’s face and looked up at Dean.  
“I’ll take care of him.” 

Dean smiled, and rubbed his own tears from his face. “I know. I need to go now.”   
Without looking back, he walked to the front door.

He could hear Castiel sobbing , but he knew that if he walked back again, he wouldn’t be able to leave. And he didn’t want to postpone the inevitable.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: EXTREME TORTURE.  
> Not for the faint of heart. Tags are added for this.
> 
> If you do not wish to read this text filled with gore, then don't. ( I have a sick, _sick_ mind, you have been warned.)  
>  Plotwise you won't miss much, this is the part where Dean and Benny kill Alastair. (A.k.a. the part everybody has been waiting for.)

Dean was wiping away tears when he got downstairs. Benny was waiting for him in the battered (probably stolen) car outside. When Dean got in the passenger seat, he noticed Benny had puffy eyes.

“Take it your Omega didn’t want you to go either?”

“Nah man. Leaving was a bitch. He was hysterical, broke my heart. Threw the lollipops at me. I had to use my Alpha voice to calm him down. We sat on the sofa crying together for half an hour. Made us feel like chicks, heh.” Benny sniffed.

“Yeah, wasn’t the best exit here either. Castiel disobeyed this morning, got his mind all twisted up.” 

“Did you punish him?”

“I did what had to be done. He needed it. He calmed down after that.”

“Good. Whaddaya say, ready to get the son of a bitch?”

“Let’s go.”

Because Benny had been keeping tabs on the house they knew Alastair’s schedule. The man was predictable, always came every weekday at 4 pm. Benny and Dean would arrive beforehand to set things up and get the Omega out the way.

When they got to the house, they went in, making sure they weren’t seen by people passing by. It was a remote area though, and there wasn’t anybody around. Benny sprayed PheroKleer continuously, making sure Alastair couldn’t scent them when he arrived.

They went in, and Dean used a bolt-cutter to open the lock, leading to a staircase. They descended, and came across a horrific scene.

A very emaciated, soiled naked Omega was hanging from ropes on the ceiling. The arms were lifted in the air, the feet dangling on the cemented floor, covered in urine and feces. The Omega was unconscious.  
It was a male Omega, and very young by the looks of it. He had floppy ears and a rounded, pointy nose. There was no tattoo yet, so they didn’t have a name.

Dean was shocked by what he saw, but Benny took action immediately.

“Dean, hold him up. I’ll release the shackles.” 

Dean grabbed the tiny Omega by the waist, and when Benny unlocked the shackles, the Omega slumped forwards into Dean’s hold. Dean swooped his left arm under the Omega’s knees and picked him up. Benny lead the way back outside, making sure nobody saw them.

Once they were at the car, Benny laid out a blanket on the back seat and Dean wrapped the Omega’s lower body in it. Dean proceeded to sit in the backseat, and hauled the Omega in his lap, continuously stroking the Omega’s arms and holding him tight, giving him much needed skin to skin contact.  
Benny started the car, and they set off to Heaven’s Delight.

Ruby was waiting for them at the back entrance, Benny having called her beforehand.  
When Dean got out of the car with the Omega, she took them to Gabe’s old apartment. Dean put the Omega in a bed, and Ruby called some of her Beta colleagues, to help with the Omega’s recovery.  
Dean and Benny stayed until the other Beta’s arrived. The girl with blonde hair that was coming in with washing supplies, dropped her stuff upon seeing the Omega.

“Garth!” she shouted, and ran over to the unconscious Omega, lifting his limp body up to her chest.

“Garth?” Ruby asked. “ He’s my kid brother...the kid lives for cuddles. Been missing for weeks. Oh God Garth what happened to you...”

Dean felt rage flair up.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to kill the person that did this. We have to go. Benny.”

Benny and Dean silently left the room, leaving the Beta’s to tend to Garth.

When they got back in the car, both Alpha’s were fuming with rage. They would have to spray a lot of PheroKleer for Alastair not to notice their scents.

“Dean, what have you got in mind?” Benny asked.

“I don’t want his words infecting my mind. I don’t want him talking about the Omegas. Not about a single one. I want to gag him. Tie him up. Then fuck him dry like he did Castiel. I brought some toys for that. Some big knots. I want to put a clamp on his penis. And I want to burn him. Then he’s all yours. Then we kill him.”

“Good. I have some ideas of my own. Burn or bury?”

“ Burn. Burn the whole place down with him inside it.”

“Got it brother.”

Back at the house, they took all the stuff out of the trunk. Benny had brought 8 bottles of PheroKleer, which Dean thought was a bit excessive, but who was he to judge, right?  
As they went in, Dean first, Benny behind him spraying the neutralizing PheroKleer, they finally got a good look at the room.

When they had first been in there, it was their prime focus to get the Omega out, but now they could focus on everything else. The whips and paddles on the walls, the bottles of PheroKleer in the corner, a table with knifes, burnt out cigarettes, scissors, a tazer, some fake knots, rubber gloves and a box of condoms.

Benny shoved the things on the table to one side, and put his own torture devices next to it. A pliar (‘let’s pull some teeth out before we gag him’), a hammer (‘don’t ask’), a loose razorblade, the bottles of PheroKleer, a long lighter and a plastic glove that went up to the elbow. Dean set his own bag of stuff next to it.

 

Dean knew that the open lock would give them away, so Benny decided to wait until Alastair saw it, then shove him down the stairs.   
Dousing himself in PheroKleer, Benny went up the stairs to his hiding spot.  
Dean remained in the room.

It was currently 3.40, and they waited in silence. It was killing Dean. It was twenty minutes, but the time and the silence gave him time to mull everything over and he was making himself crazy. Thinking about Castiel and his future with hem were the only things keeping him alert at that moment, and he let out a sigh of relief when he heard stumbling at the top of the stairs.

It was two seconds later that found Alastair at the bottom of the stairs, looking directly at Dean, who swung a hammer to the top of his head, knocking him out.

With Alastair unconscious, Benny came down the stairs quickly. “You got him?” 

“Yeah. Fucker never saw it coming.” 

They methodically stripped the man of his clothing and tied him to the bench, butt in the open.  
Alastair was tied down at his wrists, his elbows, his knees and his ankles, plus an added rope on his neck. He couldn’t move an inch.  
They had yet to gag him, because Benny wanted to pull some teeth first.

Benny grabbed a bucket and filled it with cold water, then unceremoniously dumped it on the back of Alastair’s head. The man woke up with a gasp. 

“Afternoon.” Dean said cold, as Benny was putting on some gloves.

“ What’s this… Two Alpha’s? You fuckbuddies? Hmmm...faggots…” 

Dean had never heard such a nasty, nasal voice. It brought shivers to his spine.  
Benny looked at Dean and grabbed the pliar. “Remember what we said Dean.. we’re not letting him talk. We’re the ones who are in charge.” 

“What… did I hurt one of your kids...huh? Hmm they probably liked it when I shoved my di-URJGHHGGGG” Alastair gurgled as Benny had grabbed him by the jaw and ripped out a front tooth.

Benny didn’t stop then, but just pulled out tooth after tooth until there was nothing but blood in the man’s mouth.  
Dean grabbed a dirty rag of the floor and shoved it in the bloody mess.

“Now you listen here, you fucker. You hurt _our_ Omegas. You hurt Omegas in general. Now, we hurt you. Then, we kill you. It’s that simple.”

Dean grabbed the penis clamp, and walked around to Alastair’s back side. He had put on gloves because he didn’t want to touch the man, just like Benny had done. 

He grabbed the penis and put the clamp on, wringing it tight, until Alastair was screaming into the gag. He left it hanging there, and was satisfied with the results. Castiel had had bite marks there, but this was harsher. Just what Alastair deserved. 

Dean grabbed a fake knot out of his bag, and looked at Alastair’s presented hole, with the purple dong in his hand.

“It’s a tight fit, I think. See, you’re not an Omega, so you just have a dry entrance. Which should make this extra painful. Just what I wanted.”

Dean grabbed Alastair by his left butt cheek, pushed it aside and rammed the fake knot in, all the way. It teared the entrance, and Alastair was screaming, until he wasn’t.  
He had blacked out.

“Well, that’s no fun.” Benny said, as he poured another bucket of water over the man’s head. 

Alastair’s eyes opened, unfocused, but he was awake. Dean grabbed the lighter and burned some marks on Alastair’s back while shoving the fake knot back and forth. “That’s a good little slut..” he said.

When Dean had wrecked Alastair’s hole, burned him, tazed him and hammered four fingers to mush, he was ready to hand over the reins to Benny.

“Been waiting for this.” Benny said with a grin on his face.

Dean leaned against the wall as he watched Benny work on Alastair. Dean had a smile on his face the whole time.  
Benny pulled out a syringe. “What’s that for?” Dean asked.

Benny smirked. “Adrenaline. So he doesn’t pass out.”

“Man, that’s genius!” 

“I know.”

Benny inserted the needle with Adrenaline, and then he worked over Alastair.  
First, he took on the other hand, and hammered all five fingers until they were looking like smashed brains. Then, he grabbed the razor, and cut off Alastair’s nostrils. “ That’s for taking away Gabe’s ability to smell for so many years, asshole.” 

After that, he cut off one ear. “A little bit of van Gogh never hurt anybody.”

Benny walked over to the table, and grabbed the long armed glove.

“See, I’m going to work you open now. Even more than that knot did. Then, I’m going to do to you what you did to Gabe, and then fuck you some more. I’m going to go Dr. Pol on your ass, you dick.” 

Benny pulled the glove on his right arm, and with his left, pulled out the fake knot. Then he pushed his right arm in, and went up to his elbow. “Shit, can’t go further than that. Ah well… this’ll have to do...” Benny said.

He pulled out, and asked Dean for a bottle of PheroKleer. Dean shrugged, and handed Benny the bottle.

“This is what he did to Gabe, Dean. It’s time he felt the same.”

Dean watched as Benny opened the bottle, and poured the contents in to Alastair’s hole.  
“ _That’s_ why Gabe couldn’t smell?!” Dean asked furiously, as Alastair writhed and moaned.

“Yup. Bastard used this stuff as lube. Fucker.”

Benny waited until the bottle was empty.  
“Hope you like enema’s, you dickbag. Now I’m gonna fuck you as deep as I can, maybe you’ll die from internal bleeding. I hope not, because I kind of just wanted to smash your brains in. But hey… I’ll do that anyways.”

Dean crossed his arms while he was watching Benny work.  
He admired the other Alpha, staying so cool. Dean had almost lost it a few times when he worked on Alastair, but Benny brought him back from the edge.  
It looked like Benny had planned his entire torture session. Of course Dean had thought about it too, but he was also taking care of Castiel intensely.

Gabe was better at taking care of himself right now, his ordeal with Alastair had been years ago, so Benny had had a little more time to plan this.  
Dean didn’t mind though, he enjoyed taking care of Castiel too much.

Dean didn’t blink as Benny went elbow deep again. He also didn’t blink when Benny pushed even deeper. The sounds he heard coming from Alastair’s stomach could not be described, but he would not forget them. Benny grunted as he pushed in deeper, and indeed, went full on Dr.Pol.  
Benny was born to be a veterinarian, it seemed. 

Even though Alastair had had the adrenaline shot, he had probably lost too much blood, because he was unconscious yet again.  
But then, who wouldn’t be, with both hands smashed to mush, a cut off ear, a cut off nose, burn marks, PheroKleer burning your insides and then a hand breaking through the walls of your bowels?  
Heck, he was probably dead already.

Dean felt Alastair’s pulse. It was weak, but there.  
Benny had pulled out, leaving a truly disturbing sight of Alastair’s backside.  
They untied him and threw him on the floor.   
Benny looked at Dean. “Want me to do it, or together? I have two long axes, just in case.”

“ Yeah, give me one. Let’s smash him together.”

Benny walked over to his bag and pulled out two enormous axes.  
“On the count of three, brother. One.. two..” CRACK.  
Dean looked at Benny with a grin. “Sorry.. couldn’t wait”.

“You fucker.” Benny grinned. 

Dean pulled at the axe to get it out of the smashed skull, and he and Benny hacked away until there was nothing left but a body, a puddle of brains and bits of bones at the top.

“This is worse than wat Negan did.”

“Everything we did, is worse than wat Negan did,” Dean said with a grin. “although I would have liked to have a barb-wired bat.” He added.

Benny just laughed at that. “Man I love that show.”

Benny quieted down after that, and looked at Dean. “Mind if I go full Alpha on him?”

Dean looked at his best friend.  
“Yeah, I’ve had my fill. I just want to go to the motel and then back to my boy.”

“I understand. You go on to the car, get the stuff for the fire. Give me fifteen minutes.”

Dean nodded and went out to the car.  
He could hear Benny roar and hack away, at what was probably Alastair’s limbs.

Dean started the car, and drove it to the backyard, where it almost got stuck in the grass. No problem, the car was going up in flames too. He grabbed the jerry cans filled with gasoline, and silently praised God that nobody lived in that area. It was dark now, but still.

When he came back downstairs, Benny was leaning against the wall, panting, axe dropped to the floor. All that was left of Alastair was an unrecognizable puddle of bones and blood.  
“Let’s light it up.” Dean said.

They emptied the jerry cans (four of them) everywhere. The room, the staircase, the downstairs of the house and the car. All the stuff to torture Alastair was left too, burning every piece of evidence.  
Dean had two boxes of matches in his coat. He flicked the first one, and when that was burning, he threw it on the top of the staircase. They could see the fire going down to the torture room, then also see it go up to the house. After that, Benny took the second box of matches, and threw that in the car. It immediately caught fire, and the men walked away.

“Which motel again?”

“Lucky Stars motel. Just two blocks away. Ruby booked a room for tonight and gave me the key. Nobody from the staff will see us. She has a bag of clothing on the bed there for us and some PheroKleer and a plastic bag for our clothes.” 

“Good.”

They walked to the hotel in silence, then walked up to room fourteen.  
When they got inside, they didn’t touch a thing. Benny was the first one in the bathroom, stripping off his clothes and dumping them in the trash bag Dean held open for him. Benny scrubbed down from head to toe, and then pulled on the clean clothes. Ruby had also added shoes and coats for both men. Nobody could say she hadn’t thought of everything.

After Benny was done, Dean stripped and added his clothes to the trash bag, including shoes and jacket. He scrubbed down too, until he could no longer smell anything that could track back to Alastair.   
After that he put on the clean clothes, and Benny closed the trash bag after pouring over two bottles of PheroKleer over the contents.

When they left the room, they walked over to the dumpster, and Benny threw the trash bag in. Everything had been taken care of.

Dean had brought a burner phone with him, which he had already cleaned off. He checked the time. It was 11.56. If Castiel had listened, he would already be in bed. Dean doubted it, but he wasn’t going to blame the Omega for being too worried to sleep. He would be the exact same way. 

Dean took out the battery and chucked it out, and Benny did the same with his. A mile later, they both chucked away the SIM-cards. A mile after that, they each threw their burner phones into different trashcans, after stomping on them, leaving them broken and cracked.  
All they had left from the beginning of the evening, were their house keys, which both had been wiped down. There was absolutely no trace that would lead them back to Alastair’s hide away.  
Dean couldn’t wait to get out of this abandoned part of town, it was giving him the creeps. No wonder it was deserted.

He was surprised the motel was still running, as it had looked like it had barely any customers.

Dean knew he and Benny had to walk at least another 45 minutes, but it gave him time to calm down and reflect on the evening. Benny did the same thing.  
When they got back to Heaven’s delight, Ruby opened the door.

“Everything went okay?” 

“ Yep. Left the key to the motel room in the door there. Nobody saw us. The house was still burning when we left the motel. Never even heard the fire department.”

“Yeah.. they don’t even go to that part of town anymore, I believe.”

“How is Garth doing?” Dean asked.

“He woke up. He’s very weak, but we cleaned him up, and his sister is with him. They’re sleeping. I think he will be okay.” 

“That’s good. Listen... thank you so much for your help.”

“No problem Dean. You and Benny are good people. Thank you for helping the Omegas.” Ruby smiled.  
Benny hugged Ruby then. “Imma go back to Gabe now.. need my Omega.” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, need mine too. See you later Benny. I’ll text you so we can decide when we can let them meet. “

“Alright brother. Give it a couple of days though. Probably this weekend. Need some time alone with him.” 

“Yeah, me and Castiel too. Thank God we have our own company and decide our own hours.”

“Indeed.”

Benny walked away then, and Dean hugged Ruby. “Thanks.” he said softly.  
Ruby smiled. “Go to your boy now. He needs you.” 

 

Dean walked back to his penthouse, and it wasn’t until he was in the elevator that he felt he could breathe normally again.  
He opened the door to his home silently, and scented the air.

There was a bit of worry, a bit of stress, but overall it smelled okay. Dean checked on the guest bedroom first, finding Charlie sound asleep. He closed the door quietly with a smile on his face. He owed Charlie so much.

He put his coat on the rack, and took off the new boots. They were good boots. Ruby had good taste.  
Dean walked to the kitchen, and drank a couple of glasses of water. Torturing someone made you thirsty, it seemed.  
When he finally gathered enough strength, fearing he might break down when he saw his Omega again, he walked to the bedroom.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, and tears filled his eyes when he saw what was on the bed.  
Castiel, dressed in Dean’s sweatpants, Dean’s hoodie, even Dean’s socks, holding on tightly to the teddy bear that was Dean 2.0, wormed around the stuffed animal like an octopus. His stuffed bees surrounding him, and Dean’s pillow was under his head.

His mate was covered from head to toe in _Dean_ , and sleeping deeply.

The Alpha very quietly undressed, and grabbed a pair of boxers, removing the ones Ruby had given him. Those were stiff and pure cotton. He wanted his own. He slowly slipped into them, and then padded to the bed. He then gently pulled Dean 2.0 out of Castiel’s hands, at which the Omega started to stir.

“Shhh... it’s okay sweetheart. It’s me…” Dean said, tears still present.

He pulled up the cover, and put himself in the position where the teddy bear had been. Castiel immediately clung to Dean, still asleep, and gripped him tight. Dean did the same.  
He was asleep in seconds.

What felt like moments later, but had probably been hours, since it was daylight, he felt two hands suddenly grip his cheeks. 

“Dean! Alpha!” 

Dean opened his eyes slowly, and saw the beautiful cerulean eyes of his mate staring back at him.  
The Alpha cried. 

“Shhhh Alpha.. You’re okay. We’re okay. It’s over now, right?”

Dean nodded, he was afraid that if he would speak, he would well and truly burst into tears.  
“We’ll be okay Alpha… it’s okay... We’re okay...”

“Yeah.” he croaked, and as predicted, the waterfalls started. He sobbed and heaved, and it must have been a fancy sight. Snot coming out of his nose, his eyes puffy with tears, but his Omega was such a good boy. He wiped Dean’s face, and held the Alpha till the he couldn’t cry any more.

“He’s gone.. it’s done.” Dean said, after he had calmed down a bit.

Castiel kept on stroking Dean’s hair, holding his Alpha to his chest.   
“Let me take care of you for once, Alpha.”

“Yeah…” was all Dean could reply. He felt drained, broken and battered.  
Every muscle in his body ached. If he could sleep again, he would.

“I will make you breakfast. Then, you sleep.” 

Castiel walked out of the room with determination, and Dean grabbed one of Castiel’s bees, smelling it, because it had Cas’ scent all over it.  
Who was the one who liked stuffed animals now, huh?

~*~

Castiel was in the kitchen, making Dean some toast, scrambled eggs and a cup of tea. Charlie came in, with the worst case of bedhead Cas had ever seen.

“You look like Merida.” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious. I take it Dean is home?”

“Yes. He’s exhausted. I’ll feed him breakfast and then he needs to sleep again. Fix yourself some breakfast, if you want.”

“Thanks. I’ll be going after that. You two need your time. By the way, want to watch Brave again this weekend?”

Castiel grinned. “ Aye.” 

The Omega walked back to the bedroom with the tray of breakfast, only to find his Alpha asleep, with a stuffed bee held in his hands.  
He gently stroked the Alpha’s cheek. “Wake up Alpha… I made you breakfast.” 

Dean grumbled a bit, but opened his eyes.  
Castiel fed him every single last piece of toast and eggs, and then helped Dean drink the tea.  
He climbed into bed again, letting Dean into his lap, and the Alpha was asleep in seconds.

Castiel watched Dean sleep, and he stroked his hair, feeling content. This gorgeous, big man, with his green eyes, his freckles, sandy hair, his bowlegs, who made Castiel feel so loved.

Dean gave him boundaries, gave him love, rules, a home, new friends and in the future, a family of their own. This brilliant man who would let him watch childrens movies until they were both grey and deaf, who gave him a stuffed animal, who carried Castiel whenever he wanted. 

This man who would give his life to protect his Omega. The man who had been so lonely, so lost, and still had so much generosity and love left to give to someone else. Castiel was so intensely lucky to have such a good Alpha. He knew Castiel inside and out, knew when to set limits, to please his Omega side, knew when to take a joke from the sassy side of Castiel, who gave Castiel the money to buy anything bee-related. 

This man who could please him sexually, knew when to hold back, knew when to let go. Never pushed him too far, always willing to put Castiel first.   
This man who was sleeping soundly in Castiel’s lap, completely trusting him. It amazed Cas every time he thought about it. 

He couldn’t wait for the best parts of their relationship to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is not the end of the story, don't worry. Healing needs to happen, meetings between certain Omega's need to be arranged, and more porn is underway. 
> 
> P.s I don't know if the bit with the adrenaline is something that could even happen in real life. But in the story it was handy to keep Alastair alive while he hurt. Hey, I'm the author, I can do that, right? 
> 
> P.s. #2. Never watched Dr. Pol? It's a tv-show about a veterinarian who basically shoves his entire arm up a cow's rear at least 4 times an episode (well, that's what I think anyways). Fun times. Sometimes he even takes off his overalls. If you want to see an old man, half naked, half inserted into a cow, I suggest you watch. It's on the Discovery Channel. If you're not interested in that sort of thing, just watch Supernatural. It's what I do half the time anyways :)  
> (to be honest I quite like watching Dr.Pol, haha)


	17. Chapter 17

They spent the rest of the day canoodling. That’s right. _Canoodling_. Castiel liked that word. Dean would wake up every so often, would go to the bathroom or drink something, only to return to the bed a few moments after. Dean was mentally exhausted, Castiel could tell. The only comfort he could give his Alpha was to be by his side, which was exactly what he did.

Castiel would stroke his hair, murmur soft words of comfort and compassion, and made sure to keep his scent as comforting and clean as possible.

It seemed to be having good effects on Dean, the emotions they felt through their bond calming down, practically resetting their feelings, so they could finally move on to the good stuff.  
Alastair was gone. So was Lilith.

The house that Alastair was in, burned down to the ground, and the cellar of course. The fire department hadn’t even shown up.  
Castiel decided to put the lights out at 7pm, turning in early with Dean, who didn’t even stir when Castiel re-entered the bed.

Castiel lifted Dean’s arm, and snuggled up to his Alpha, cupping his cheek and kissing him on the forehead.

When Dean woke up the following day, he could feel that he was almost back to normal. All the Alpha rage, confusion and grief had simmered down, and he finally felt at peace. Looking to his right, he saw his Omega, still deeply asleep, chapped lips smushed against the pillow. 

Dean kissed Castiel softly, on his forehead, his closed eyes, his nose, his lax lips. His cheek, his hair. The Omega was still out for the count, and Dean removed himself from the bed. No wonder Castiel was still asleep; it wasn’t even 6am yet. 

Dean shuffled to the bathroom and filled the bathtub, making sure to add some honey flavored bath-oil, which Castiel loved. After a toilet break, he washed his hands and then walked back to the bed, lifting the covers. Castiel was in his Bzzz Bzzz t-shirt and couldn’t look more adorable. He even had on bumblebee boxershorts. His hair was getting long though, Dean made a mental note for an appointment with the hairdresser. Castiel’s cast had been removed a week ago, which made showering and bathing much easier, and his arm had healed up well.

Dean stripped himself from his t-shirt and boxers, and then stripped Castiel. Picking up the sleeping Omega, he walked to the bathtub and lowered himself, putting Castiel with his back against Dean’s chest. The Omega’s head lolled backwards, and Dean kissed him on his scalp.

Grabbing a washcloth, he softly began washing Castiel’s chest, noticing the scars were all fully healed. Well, as best as they could be. They would always be there. He noticed the tattoo. Dean knew Castiel hated it, and why shouldn’t he; it was a daily reminder of Alastair. There was not much he could do about it, but they would make an appointment with a tattoo-artist later on, to see if they could cover it up with something. 

As Dean gently washed Castiel, the Omega began to wake up slowly. His breathing quickened a bit, and he started to squirm, sloshing bath water over the edge of the tub.  
“Shhh little Omega… calm down...” Dean cooed. Castiel seemed to realize where he was then, and relaxed. Relaxing his head once more against Dean’s chest, the Omega was pliant, and Dean started to wash his hair.

Encouraged by the soft moans emanating from the Omega’s mouth, Dean massaged the shampoo deeply into Castiel’s hair, and then grabbed a cup to rinse it out.

“Wish I could wake up like this every morning, Dean...” Castiel said.

Dean just laughed and grabbed Castiel a bit tighter, before letting him go. “Wash me, Omega.” He said.

Castiel grabbed the washcloth, and gently scrubbed every inch of the Alpha, and when Castiel started washing his hair, he thought he had died and gone to heaven.

There was nothing sexual about the scene, it was purely being together in that exact moment, totally trusting each other, strengthening their already rock solid bond.

Dean was the first one out of the tub, and turned to face his Omega. “I need to take care of you today.” 

Castiel knew this was Alpha speaking, and his Omega side wanted nothing but to please.   
“Of course, Alpha. I need you.”

Dean’s eyes flared red for a moment, and then he left the bathroom.  
Castiel frowned, because wasn’t his Alpha supposed to pick him up and take care of him?  
After a few minutes, Castiel decided to get out of the tub on his own, only to be startled by Dean.

“What did I say?”

“But Alpha.. I was alone...”

Dean’s eyes softened. “Just putting my clothes on, my sweet boy.” 

He picked up Castiel by his shoulders, and he wrapped him in a big, fluffy towel.  
Slowly, he dried off the Omega, then carried him to the bedroom, where he dressed Castiel in some jeans, a sweater, and thick socks. 

When they entered the kitchen, Dean made some toast and eggs, all the while Castiel on his hips, his arms around the Alpha’s neck, silently watching everything his Alpha did.

After breakfast, Dean walked them to the hallway. Castiel removed his head from Dean’s chest, and looked the Alpha in the eyes. “Are we going out?”

“Yes. I think another trip to the park might be fun, and maybe we could go somewhere for lunch later?”  
Castiel practically squealed at that idea, not realizing until now how badly he wanted out of the penthouse for a couple of hours.

Dean noticed the happy feelings coming from Castiel’s scent, and sniffed them deep. There was nothing sweeter on this earth.

After a visit to the park, Dean walked them to a nearby diner, sitting down in a booth with Castiel on his lap.  
Dean ordered for the both of them, and acted a bit skiddish.

Castiel cupped Dean’s cheek. “What’s wrong Alpha? Are you not enjoying this?”

“Of course I am, Omega.”

Dean kept looking around the establishment, eyes sweeping from left to right, as if he was searching for someone.   
When they heard the bell at the door ring, Dean looked up, and a scent of apprehension filled him. Castiel noticed it immediately, but didn’t understand why.

That was when he noticed Benny coming in. But that wasn’t weird, was it? Benny was a good friend?  
It wasn’t until Castiel looked closer, that he realized Benny’s right arm was behind him, and he could see another pair of legs behind the large man.

Squinting his eyes, Castiel looked at his Alpha. Dean looked at him with worried eyes.  
Benny turned around and picked up his own Omega, who hid his face in Benny’s chest. Castiel couldn’t recall Benny (or Dean for that matter) telling him he had an Omega. He thought Benny was alone? Or maybe he hadn’t been paying attention enough? He had been very wrapped up in Dean, and it wasn’t the first time he forgot things like that.  
What the hell was going on?

Benny sat down across the pair, and Benny’s Omega slowly moved so Castiel could see his face.  
“Gabriel!” Castiel shouted, and he was sure his own smell went a bit sour. He had mixed feelings about seeing his brother. The diner went quiet for a bit, but quickly resumed with their daily business.  
Gabriel grinned a bit. “Hi Lil’ bro...”

Castiel didn’t know what to do. Ever since Gabriel left, he had assumed that his brother didn’t want anything to do with him. But the scent that Gabriel was giving off, was telling him otherwise. It confused Castiel greatly, and his immediate reflex was to turn into Dean’s chest and hide. As if he could hide from his brother. But he tried though.

Dean stroked his back. “Shhh… It’s okay... we’re just going to talk for a bit...”

“Castiel please look at me..”

Castiel just snuggled in closer to his Alpha, feeling panicked.  
Dean addressed Gabriel. “Just start your story Gabe... when he calms down, he’ll look at you. Promise.” Castiel wasn’t so sure about that, but he didn’t want to talk either. Let Dean do all the work.  
The Alpha kept rubbing Castiel’s back softly and held him, while Gabriel started talking.

 

“I never left you Lil’ bro... I was taken. By the same man that took you. Even have that God awful tattoo to prove it. I won’t tell you what happened exactly when I was down there, but you and I both know the horrible things that man was capable of... After he let me out, I was found by this amazing Beta, who took me in and her and her friends nursed me back to health. I was ruined. I couldn’t smell, didn’t have a scent myself, was traumatized. Didn’t talk for over two years. After lots of help from my Beta friends, I started to work at the club I lived, satisfying Alpha’s…”

Castiel shivered at Gabriel’s last sentence but still didn’t look at his brother. Had Gabriel really been a whore?

“I never knew what happened to you. What happened to any of you. I knew mom and dad wouldn’t want me back, and I couldn’t face my own brothers. I was too damaged. I feel so guilty now, knowing you went through the same torture as I did. I could have saved you. I should have.  
But I didn’t know.  
About a year ago, Benny started coming to the club. And he always took such good care of me. Heck, most of the time we just talked. We built something there. He is the sweetest Alpha I can imagine.”

“No.. Dean is the sweetest.” Castiel said, defending his Alpha. He slowly turned his head so he could look at his brother. So much for being stubborn.

Gabriel grinned. “Let’s call it even, okay?”  
Castiel nodded. 

“Anyway... Couple of weeks ago, Benny comes to my flat, saying he loves me, wants to mate me. But I was broken. I didn’t have a scent. But Benny could smell me, he said. Faint, but it was there. We mated a day later, and I was freed of the curse that Alastair had put on me. I no longer work at the club, since I am mated. I am living with my Alpha now. I know that this sounds like a fairy tale right now, and believe me, it is. The road getting here was horrible, but now that I’ve mated the love of my life, I couldn’t be happier. Or so I thought. All of a sudden I heard that you were Dean’s mate. An Omega named Castiel, black hair and blue eyes? That could be none other than my baby brother. I wanted to meet you so bad. But we had to wait. You had to heal first, before you could see me. And I understand. Can you forgive me, Castiel? Can you forgive me, for not coming back to you?”

Castiel understood. He knew that Gabriel had been traumatized. He had gone through the same hell. But he knew, that if Gabriel had never been taken by Alastair, meaning he would be at home or out looking for Castiel, Castiel would have returned to his family. He’d have made sure Dean brought him to his Omega brother. He would have needed him, one Omega to another. For Gabriel to think Castiel would reject him because he was broken? That was madness.

Castiel told him that.

“I would have come back to you. If I knew you were alive and that you had my back, I would have asked Dean to take me to you straight away. But I didn’t know. Because you thought I wouldn’t accept you after Alastair had broken you. Did you think that lowly of me? Did you think I would judge you?  
I would have taken care of you.”

Gabriel let a tear slip. Benny rubbed the Omega’s back, and kissed Gabe on his golden locks.  
“I’m so sorry little brother. Please, please forgive me.” 

“I forgive you.” Castiel said softly. Once again nuzzling into Dean’s neck, he murmured softly into the Alpha’s ear: “Please take me home, Dean.”

“ Benny, we’re going now. I think Castiel needs... time.”

“That’s okay brother. I’ll take my Omega home, too.”

And so two large Alphas, both carrying their small Omegas, walked out the diner simultaneously, one turning left, the other turning right.

When Dean arrived at the apartment complex, Castiel had fallen asleep, dried up tears on his face.   
As they entered the penthouse, Dean sat them down on the sofa, pulling in the yellow and black striped blanket and covering them both, and turned on the t.v.  
Dean watched the black box, until that was the only thing illuminating the living room.

He had hoped the meeting between the two had gone a bit better, to be honest. He hadn’t told Castiel beforehand what was going to happen, because he knew the Omega would think about it too much, and would have wanted to back out.

Gabriel had got to tell him his story, and now it was up to Castiel to do what he wanted with it. Dean found that Castiel had taken it rather well, to be honest, and was proud of his Omega. He knew this wasn’t something that would be fixed in a day. But it didn’t have to be fixed so soon, and that thought settled him.

Dean ate his dinner in silence, the Omega nibbling on some bits and pieces here and there after he woke up.

Once again, they turned in early, and Dean started thinking about what he wanted now. Tomorrow he would start to look for houses outside of the city, to make his dream come true. He wanted that, a white picket fence, pups playing in the yard. Nothing was holding them back anymore. Money was no issue, Castiel’s tormentors were taken care of, and he was done with the city.

He went to sleep with those thoughts filling his mind, as his Omega snuggled closer.

When Dean woke up the following morning, all his plans for the day had been thrown out immediately. And for the couple of days after that.   
Castiel was in heat.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure a/b/o PWP. Sort of.

Castiel felt hot. Not the I-look-fucking-good kind of hot, but actually HOT. He was burning up. At the same time he felt restless, and incredibly thirsty. He felt himself grind against the mattress, looking for any kind of friction to satisfy his needs. It was about a day into his heat and he and Dean hadn’t left the bed all day. Until Dean decided to get out about half an hour ago.

“Alpha..” he cried out.

Dean came into the bedroom with a tray full of items.  
“I know, I know sweetheart, I smelled you, but I had to get some stuff for us.”

Castiel looked through hooded eyes, and saw bottles of water, a tube of cream, a roll of cookies and a box with wet wipes. That was good, it was wat they needed.  
But right now… he just needed his Alpha’s knot.

“Knot me now Alpha… need you... pleaseee!!” Castiel whined, as he bucked his hips once more.

“MINE, Omega, yes!” and Dean mounted the bed, thrusting into Castiel’s wet slick hole with force. No prep was needed, as the channel had opened itself up completely to receive an Alpha knot.  
Dean plunged and pulled and drove his Omega into the mattress, and the Omega was bucking back, desperate to be filled, the need for pups screaming in his mind.

“Breed me! Breed me Alpha! DO IT!” 

“Going to fill you up with my pups, Omega!” Dean sneered back, his eyes flaring red. Castiel looked over his shoulder with eyes that were a Golden Omega color, and whimpered. “Knot me Alpha please... need you..” 

Dean put one arm on Castiel’s skinny waist and thrust in deep once more, making the Omega grunt with both arousal and discomfort at the same time.

“I’ll fill you up my Omega. Keep my seed in there during your entire heat.” 

Castiel’s rim caught Dean’s knot and began milking him, the Alpha holding Cas up by his waist.  
Dean grabbed Castiel’s tiny penis, and give it a small tug, letting the Omega come too. A tiny squirt made it out, and Castiel moaned with pleasure.

“So good Alpha...thank you so much...” he mumbled.

“Always, my Omega.” Dean replied.

It was several hours later, and they had knotted two more times since then. When Dean’s knot would go down, Dean would use a fake knot to keep Castiel filled, and he would care for his Omega. He made sure to give Castiel enough fluids to rehydrate, and fed him too. He made sure to clean his Omega properly and that he went to the bathroom to pee. 

When the Omega would be too tired for anything, he’d hold him in his sleep, and stroke his hair. Tell him stories about how he saw their future, how many pups they would have, what a good parent Castiel would be.  
~*~

Castiel started to wake up again, feeling hot all over, sweating. His hole was filled, but he needed his Alpha. He felt the hand that was stroking his hair travel down to his neck, then to his nipples. The hand twisted his left nipple a bit, and he groaned with pleasure.  
The hand touched him like a feather, those soft touches filling him with butterflies, until they reached his smooth little penis.

“Alpha please...”

“What do you want Castiel?”

“Make me come Sir... I can’t take this anymore... the need, the pain, the heat...”

“Want me to wear you out, Omega?”

“Yes Alpha, that’s all I want, please!!” 

Normally it would take only one or two orgasm’s for Castiel to fall into a deep sleep, but with him being in heat, this would be harder.

Dean gently started stroking him, bringing Castiel right to the edge, and then he would let go, or squeeze at the bottom, edging Cas on and on until he was delirious with pure lust and need.

Dean quickly removed the fake knot, and shoved his penis into Castiel’s open hole.

He was still edging Castiel, who was shaking in his arms, and he whispered in his ear, as he was still gently stroking Castiel’s penis. “Come now Omega..”

And Castiel came, he came with a raw scream, followed by tears of joy and beads of sweat on his temple. However, he didn’t fall asleep, as was Dean’s plan, to relieve his Omega from the misery that the heat was bringing him right now. The Omega wanted nothing more than to escape this feeling. The Omega wanted to be satisfied, but as soon as that happened his heat would make sure that he wanted a knot again, and again, and again. It was tiring, and especially so for a small and fragile Omega like Castiel.

Dean tried a different tactic, and jerked Castiel over and over until he had come six times. He was barely lucid the fourth time, but he did it two more times to make sure the Omega would be so exhausted, that his heat wouldn’t stand in the way of recovery.

After that, Dean fucked the limp Omega hard, thrusting in deep, jolting the tiny body forward with every push, until he felt his knot beginning to grow, and he grinded into him, deeper and deeper, until it finally caught.  
Finally getting a release himself, Dean felt euphoric, and peppered soft kisses over the back and the neck of his pliant Omega, mumbling out ‘I love you’s’, even though Castiel couldn’t hear them.

Standing up, he grabbed Castiel by his skinny waist, and put another arm around the Omega’s chest. He walked to the long mirror on their bedroom wall, and was filled with pure Alpha pride at the reflection.  
There he stood, a big, muscular Alpha, with a deeply sleeping Omega speared on his dick, the Omega’s back to his chest, sleeping, head bobbing forwards, the stomach of the Omega bloated with his seed. 

Dean gently pushed against the stomach, and the Omega grunted a bit. Dean knew it must hurt, but it made the Alpha in him scream with even more vigor. The primal instincts of breed/mate/mine were at the forefront, and he reveled in it.

Because Castiel was so much shorter, his feet didn’t touch the floor. Dean gently lifted his arm from Castiel’s chest, so Castiel was only supported by the arm on his stomach. The Omega started to fall forwards a bit, and Dean let him, gently easing him down, until he finally removed that arm too, and Castiel was just hanging on his knot. It was a sight he would never forget, the Omega hanging from his dick, his Alpha knot and the Omega’s rim the only thing tying them together. Castiel’s face was near his own knees now, and Dean had his arms free to do what he wanted.

He knew he shouldn’t keep Castiel in this position too long, with blood flow and everything, so he decided short times would be best. He walked to the kitchen slowly, the Omega hanging off him. It was a nice sensation, his knot being fully able to carry the light weight Omega. Like it had been made to do this.

And let’s be honest, it probably was.

He washed his hands, and made a sandwich for both him and Castiel and texted Benny.

_To: Benny (9.27pm) Guess who I have hanging on my knot... LITTERALY._

_From: Benny (9.31pm) Hanging? As in actually hanging? No other… support?_

_To: Benny (9.31pm) Yup._

_From: Benny (9.33pm) Yeah I’ve gotta try that out now. Bye._

Dean chuckled, and the Omega hanging on his dick swayed slightly.

As he finished his sandwich, he put the other one on a plate. With his right arm, he grabbed Castiel by his chest and pulled Castiel’s back to his chest. The Omega was still deeply asleep, and his head fell backwards on Dean.

“Such a beautiful sight, my sweet boy.” He said. He kissed Castiel on his cheek, and walked to the bedroom, placing the sandwich on the nightstand.

Not wanting to get back into bed so quickly, he walked around the apartment, the Omega swaying lightly with Dean’s movements, and was thinking about what their new place would look like, and how Castiel would like to decorate it. If everything would have a bee-pattern, he would have to speak up. He was not going to live in a black and yellow striped house, that was for sure.

~*~

Castiel’s heat lasted four days, which was normal. At the end of it, his stomach was bloated to its maximum capacity, all filled up with Dean’s seed. The Omega woke early, with a very painful stomach. He knew it was normal for Alpha’s to fill up their Omega’s in heat, and he only loved the pain, knowing this would be the best way to guarantee a litter of pups.

“You’re awake…” Dean said, pushing gently down on Castiel’s stomach, which in turn sloshed and made obscene noises. 

“Thank you for taking care of me Alpha...” 

“Always, my Omega.”

“When can I…” Castiel pointed to his stomach.

“Keep it in until tonight. The longer it stays in, the better, but we can’t have you getting sick because of it. It is putting pressure on some organs. But I called Pamela, and she said your body was built for this. Don’t worry.” 

“It hurts though…”

“I know baby. Just until tonight. You make me so proud, all filled up with my come.”   
Castiel just smiled and blinked slowly, not really back into the world of the living just yet.

Dean carried the Omega around all day, making sure he drank enough, and to eat as much as he could, to get his strength back. In between eating and drinking, the Omega slept, his body exhausted too much from the heat. The pain in his stomach was growing, but he didn’t mention it to his Alpha.  
When it was time to go to bed, it was finally time to release him of Dean’s come.

Laying the Omega down in the bathtub, Dean pulled out the fake knot and the come came out. It took a good three minutes before the stream let down, and Castiel’s stomach started to flatten a bit. Castiel was writhing in pain and pleasure at the same time. Pleasure, because the come was finally coming out, and pain, because Dean had to push on his belly sometimes to make sure all of the come came out.

After Dean had pushed enough, so that Castiel was empty again, he washed his Omega and sprayed him down with warm water, removing the soap suds. Then he toweled him off and got him into his bee pajamas, and put him to bed.

The Omega slept like a rock that night. All they could do now, was wait for Castiel’s scent to change, and hope he would have a decent amount of pups in him. 

It still frightened Dean to think about the minor possibility that Castiel may not be able to conceive children. Yes, they could adopt, and he was more than willing too, but he was very curious to see what a mixture of him and the Omega would look like.   
He could only wait and see.


	19. Chapter 19

Dean woke up early the next day, his Octopus like Omega wrapped around him in the large bed, still sleeping deeply. Carefully sliding out from underneath his mate, Dean went into the bathroom to do his business.

After that, he went into the kitchen, started breakfast and grabbed his laptop.  
When breakfast was ready, he filled up one plate with the scrambled eggs, toast and bacon. He walked to the bedroom, where Cas was still sleeping deeply. He picked the tiny Omega up in his arms, and sat him down on the toilet. Castiel opened his eyes and blinked lazily.

“Go on sweetheart.” 

He heard the trinkle of urine escaping the boy’s body and then wiped Castiel off, and pulled his pajama pants back up. Castiel grumbled a bit when Dean set him on his hip, but was quickly back asleep.  
His heat had taken a lot out of Castiel, Dean knew that. The boy was exhausted.

Sitting down at the kitchen table, he ate his share of breakfast and fed Castiel small bits in between, nudging the Omega to rouse him a bit every time.  
Dean was aware that if Castiel was indeed pregnant, his scent wouldn’t change for at least a couple of days. He could only hope.

When breakfast was finished, he started looking at houses with the Omega still sleeping in his hold.  
He sought out many different properties outside of the city and found a few to his liking.  
Setting up a couple of appointments with real-estate agents was done quickly and he wondered what Castiel would think about the different houses.

Later that day, when Dean was sitting on the sofa watching television, he felt Castiel squirm a bit.  
It was two seconds after that, when he felt his lap become warm and wet.  
 _Ah crap_. He held the (obviously deeply) sleeping Omega in his arms and walked to the bathroom. He filled the tub and then stripped both him and Castiel from the soiled clothes.

Lowering himself in the tub, he turned Castiel so they were chest to chest, guiding Castiel’s head on to his shoulders, making sure the Omega’s legs were straddling him and that he wouldn’t slide further down.

The Omega just smacked his lips and nuzzled into him further when he felt the warm water.  
Dean stroked his hair and kissed him on top of his head.

Dean was thinking about the last couple of months. How they had changed his life. How, six months ago, he could have never imagined this happening to him. To finally having a mate, a love, a new life.  
He had hoped it could have been without Alastair, but alas.

That problem was dealt with, and his Omega had helped him through the aftermath. They both helped each other through everything.  
Such as right now, where Castiel was so exhausted from his heat that he basically slept all day. Dean was his provider, his caretaker.

When the water began turning cold, he got out of the tub and laid Castiel down on the bed. He dried Castiel off and, because of the accident earlier, put him in a diaper. Luckily he still had some. Even though Dean didn’t mind taking care of Cas one bit, the urine part wasn’t his favorite.

After putting Castiel in clean, comfortable clothes he dressed himself, and then picked Castiel up. Wanting to get out of the penthouse, he put Castiel in a coat, hat and thick socks. He also put on his own winter gear, and carried the sleeping Omega into the elevator.  
When they were outside, Castiel was woken by the autumn wind hitting his face.

He turned his head and nuzzled into his Alpha’s chest, and blinked slowly.  
“Where are we going Alpha?” he mumbled.

“Just to the park for a bit. I needed to get out of the house.” Dean replied.

Looking around as the Alpha was carrying him to the park, Castiel put his thin arms around the older man’s strong waist, and looked at the people they were passing by.

Lots of Alphas, holding hands with their Omegas, and a lot of carried Omegas, nuzzling into their Alphas just like Castiel was doing.  
Castiel was still baffled by the fact that carrying had become this common.  
He loved it.

“We’re not going to see Gabe today are we?” The Omega asked quietly.

Dean stiffened. “No, Omega. I know you didn’t… didn’t like it that much.”

“It’s just too much too soon... I’m sorry Alpha... I’m so, so sorry...”

Dean looked down at the Omega. “Don’t be sorry. We shouldn’t have done that so fast. Maybe in the future, you can talk to Gabe and Benny some more. But only if you’re feeling up to it.” 

Castiel nodded and said nothing more, as he looked at the windows of the shops they were passing by.

When they got to the park, Dean sat them down on a bench, and they looked out over the pond. The ducks were enjoying the crisp air, and an old lady was feeding them bits and pieces of bread.

Dean had brought a thermos filled with tea, and gave it to Castiel. The Omega took the thermos flask and opened it, pouring the milky tea into the cap. He offered it to his Alpha first, of course, but Dean declined. “You need to drink, Omega. You’ve been asleep almost the whole day.” 

Castiel said nothing, but put the creamy concoction to his mouth and smiled when he took the first sip. The tea wasn’t scalding hot anymore, and of course Dean had added some honey.  
Castiel finished three small cups and after that, put his head on Dean’s chest.

“I wish we could stay here all day.” 

“I wish we could too.” The Alpha replied.

Dean rubbed Castiel over the small of his back and kissed his temple.

After a while, Castiel started to fidget a bit.  
“Cas? You okay?”

“I’m fine, Alpha.”

“Don’t lie to me.” Dean said, with a stern voice, immediately triggering the Omega’s willingness to obey.

“I really need to use the toilet…” Castiel mumbled, eyes looking down at the concrete path in front of them.  
“Walking back home is going to take at least forty five minutes, think you can hold on that long?”  
Castiel’s eyes widened. No, he couldn’t.

“I don’t know Alpha..”

Dean just grinned then. Castiel frowned at that.  
“Alpha?”

“Come on, we’ll go home. If you do have an accident, don’t worry. You’re okay.”  
Castiel didn’t really know what to reply to that, because he did not fully understand what Dean had meant.

He knew about thirty minutes later.  
Whimpering and squirming, the pressure in his belly had become too large and he knew he couldn’t hold it in any longer.   
“Please, Alpha, hurry up..”

Dean didn’t have any intention of quickening his pace, and just stroked Castiel on his back.  
“You had a small accident this morning... so you’ve got a diaper on. If you really need to go, then do. No harm done.” Dean whispered into the ears of the Omega.

Castiel’s face reddened, feeling ashamed but at the same time grateful for his Alpha taking these precautionary measures. He hadn’t even noticed that he was wearing one.  
Now that Dean had said it though, he definitely felt the padding. Still, he did not want to let go.  
“Baby, don’t hurt yourself.” Dean said.

Castiel just whimpered a bit, but refused to let go, and just cuddled into his Alpha’s chest.  
Dean stopped then, and lifted Castiel’s face to meet his. “Let go now, or I’ll do it for you.”

Castiel didn’t really want to do it – it was embarrassing, but on the other hand the pain was getting too much.

Dean didn’t think it over, but instead just put his large hand on the flat belly, and pushed. Pushed hard. Castiel shrieked and tensed, but a few seconds later he fully relaxed as the pain from his stomach began to subside. 

It was glorious. All the pain from his stomach had immediately disappeared.  
A few moments later it was uncomfortable, the diaper now satiated and wet, and cold too.  
Luckily they had made it back to the penthouse now, and Dean insisted on helping Castiel out of the diaper and into some boxers.

Castiel complied, because he loved how his Alpha took care of him, and he knew the Alpha wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

Dean ordered take-out, and together they sat on the sofa, watching Horton hears a Who, eating pizza.  
When the movie ended, Dean nudged the Omega, who was half asleep again.  
Castiel woke up and looked at Dean with questioning eyes.  
“What is it, Alpha?”

“I looked at some houses this morning, care to give me your opinion?”  
Castiel nodded, and Dean grabbed the laptop from the kitchen table. 

Sitting beside his Omega on the sofa, he showed Castiel the houses he had responded too.  
A real-estate agent would be coming in tomorrow morning to assess the penthouse, so they could put that on the market.

Castiel was fond of one particular house, a two story farmhouse with a huge yard, and a large shed.  
From the photo’s the place looked amazing, and they decided that they would drive over there tomorrow afternoon, to take a look.

“Do you think we could really have this?” Castiel whispered.

Dean turned so he could look his Omega in the face.  
“I think we deserve it. Don’t you?”

“Yes..” Castiel mumbled back.

Dean shut the laptop, and grabbed Castiel under his armpits, hoisting him into his lap.  
With his Omega securely in his arms, he kissed him on the forehead.

“Omega, we will be fine. We do deserve this, I guarantee you. We will be okay. We will have a family.”  
Castiel sighed at that.

“There’s something else I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Dean said.

Castiel looked up at the Alpha, but gave no reply.

“Your tattoo. Think you’d want to cover it up with something?”

Castiel’s eyes began to water. “Yes, Alpha. Yes, I’d like that very much... I… I hate that tattoo.”  
“Then we will make it go away.”

They went to bed early that night. 

~*~

The next morning Dean woke at 7am to the sound of the alarm-clock. Two people from the real estate agency were coming by this morning, and were supposed to be there at 9am.   
Dean got out of bed to go to the toilet, and after that woke his sleeping Omega.  
“Up, up, up Cas, time for a shower.” 

Dean stripped Castiel from his clothing and carried him to the bathroom. They stood under the shower, Castiel washing Dean’s hair and vice versa.  
After breakfast they sat on the sofa, just watching some morning TV and waiting for their visitors.

The doorbell rang at 9am sharp. Dean got up, and buzzed them in, then waited in the hallway by the elevator. Castiel was still on the sofa. He was the Omega, and the Alpha would take care of the visit. Besides, Dean didn’t want the men anywhere near Castiel.

Out of the elevator came two men, an Alpha and an Omega. They were mated, Dean could smell it. However, the Omega didn’t really look happy and the Alpha looked like he was already wasting his time.  
“Stay behind me.” The Alpha sneered at his Omega.

Dean was a bit taken aback by this behavior, but knew he had no right to interfere in other people’s relationships.

“Mr. Winchester? “ The Alpha asked.

“That’s correct.” Dean replied.

“Gordon Walker. This is my mate, and photographer.”

Dean wanted to ask the Omega’s name, but knew he shouldn’t. If the Alpha didn’t want to give it to him, he shouldn’t pry.  
The Omega shivered a bit and stayed behind Gordon as instructed.

Dean didn’t trust this man one bit, and was hesitant to let him into the apartment, and above all that; let him get anywhere near Castiel.   
“If you’ll follow me...” Dean said, turning his back to the two men and walking into his home.  
Dean immediately went to the living room, intending on picking up his Omega so he could carry him with him the entire time. It was the only way to make sure Cas was safe. 

However, the living room was empty, and Dean’s heart jumped. He immediately turned around, to see only Gordon’s Omega behind him.   
“Where’s your Alpha?!” he sneered, and at the same time he smelled a distressed Castiel.

“He went in the second door on the left in your hallway, Sir... “ Gordon’s Omega replied quietly.

Dean stomped over to the bedroom and slammed open the door, to see Castiel crouched in the corner with Gordon petting his hair. 

“So soft..” Gordon purred.  
Anger overtook Dean and he growled, then pounced over the bed so he could attack Gordon from behind.

“Get the fuck away from him! That’s my mate you fucking pervert!” He shouted, and hauled Gordon away from Castiel.  
Gordon got out of his grip, and pushed Dean backwards. Dean could feel something sting at the back of his head, and he felt the back of his neck getting warm and wet.

“Always wanted to fuck a mated Omega Mr. Winchester! This one smelled particularly good.. just couldn’t help myself!” he smirked.

Adrenaline pumping in his veins, Dean attacked Gordon with all he had and pushed him against the wall. He pulled Gordon towards him, then grabbed him by his neck and pushed hard, making Gordon’s skull crack against the wall.   
Dean hauled the Alpha’s body out into the hallway, and dragged the now unconscious Alpha into the elevator. 

“Gordon’s Omega! Get to the elevator, NOW!” Dean shouted, and for good measure, he punched Gordon’s face in until it was a bloody mess. 

The meek Omega came running towards them, and stopped still in his tracks when he saw his Alpha bloody and unresponsive.  
“He’s not dead. But if he _ever_ comes near my Omega again, he will be. Take him away from here.” Dean sneered.

The Omega got in the elevator with his Alpha, and Dean waited until the doors were closed and the thing was going downward.

Dean rushed back into his house, to find Castiel exactly where he had left him, crouched in the corner of the bedroom. Hoisting him up into his arms, he felt the Omega tremble.

“Shhh little Omega… Alpha’s here. It’s okay, we’re all okay... You…”   
Dean wanted to say more, but his vision was becoming spotty. 

“Cas.. I .. “ 

He could feel himself losing grip on the Omega, and in his last moments of clarity put the Omega on the bed. 

“Alpha?? “ he heard the worried Omega ask.

“Not... feeling okay, I think I... I...” and that’s when he felt his knees buckle.

~*~

 _Thud._  
That was the only sound he heard, as he saw his big Alpha fall to the ground like a rag doll.  
He had felt the Alpha’s grip loosening when he had held him, and Dean had put him on the bed just in time, it seemed.

Now the Alpha was lying on the floor, and Castiel was screaming at him to wake up. Castiel grabbed the Alpha’s head with two hands, begging him to wake, but the face remained lax and pale.

 _Benny_ he thought. He needed Benny. Running to the kitchen, he got Dean’s phone and called the other Alpha.

_Eyy brotha, what’s up? How’s the mate?_

“Benny, you have to come here! NOW!” Castiel screamed.

_Castiel? Castiel, calm down boy. What’s wrong?_

“It’s Dean! He’s not waking up! He’s not wa… wakiinng.. uhhuupp..” Castiel sobbed into the phone. He was full on panicking now. 

Dean had been hurt before, and Castiel had been able to stay calm at those times, but he was still so shook up from Gordon’s advances that he didn’t know what to do. Castiel was already beside Dean once again, stroking the unresponsive man’s cheek, willing him to open his eyes.

 _Calm down boy, I’m on my way. I’m bringing Gabe with me, okay? I’ll put him on the line now, you guys keep talking and we’ll be there as soon as possible, ya hear?”_

“Ye-heess Benny ju-hust hurry, puhleassee…” 

_Heyyy little brother, calm down now… It’s okay… Deep breaths…Can you tell me what happened Cassie?_

“Two men from the re-real estate ag-aggenccyhyy... and one al-Alphaaa… he touch... touched me and I… I got so sca...scared, and Dean got him, they were fi-fighting, and a-hand.. I think Dean bu-bumped h-his head... blood Gabriel! So mu-much blood… he’s not wa-waking uhuhupp...” he wailed.

_It’s okay baby brother. We’re almost there. Just hold on, okay? Benny knows the code to the penthouse, we’ll be up in no time._

Castiel was still on the phone with Gabriel, stroking Dean’s hair when he heard the front door open.

_That’s us Cassie, it’s us, we’re here._

Castiel looked up at the door, and about a second later, Benny was walking in with Gabriel on his hip. Benny immediately set the Omega down and walked towards Dean, Castiel backing off at the same time.

“Dean? Dean brother, wake up now,” Benny said, gently slapping Dean’s cheek.  
Dean was unresponsive. Benny slowly rolled Dean onto one side, inspecting the bump at the back of Dean’s head.   
“It’s stopped bleeding, but he’s pretty pale. I’m calling Pamela.” 

Castiel and Gabe sat on the bed together, watching Benny calling Pamela. Gabriel had Castiel in his arms and was shushing his little brother. 

“It’ll be okay Cassie, you’ll see. He’ll be back to his old self in no time. Dean’s a tough cookie, right?”

“Yeah,” Castiel sniffed.

He clung tighter to his older brother, and it was as if the years prior had never happened. Castiel felt at home in his brothers embrace, and Gabriel was giving off a comforting smell.

“Boys, get off the bed please, I’ll put Dean on there.” 

The Omega’s stood up, and watched as Benny picked up Dean’s limp form, laying him down gently onto the bed.   
Benny made sure Dean was in a comfortable position, and all they could do then was wait for Pamela, who had said she would be there as soon as possible. 

In the end it only took Pamela twenty minutes to get there, but to Castiel it felt much longer. Dean still hadn’t woken up, even though they tried, and it was making him jittery.

“Right boys, what do we have here?” the brunette asks, while checking out the wound.  
None of them replied, knowing she wasn’t really asking a question.

“Will only need two stitches, I think. How did this happen?”

“He got into a fight with another Alpha, who tried to hurt Castiel. He bumped his head on something.” Benny drawled.

“Well, this doesn’t look too serious. Probably the combination of adrenaline wearing out and blood loss that made him weak. I’ll stitch this up, then wake him up with a bucket of water.” 

Castiel’s eyes widened. “A bucket of water? That’s your medical solution to this? And why don’t we do that first?” 

Pamela looked at Castiel with warm eyes. “I’d like him to still be out of it when I do the stitches. Don’t want to cause him any more unnecessary pain, honey.”

Castiel felt a bit dumb then, not having thought of that.   
“Okay... but please just hurry.”

Pamela did just that, and indeed only needed two stitches to close the wound. After that, Benny had the honors to throw some ice cold water in Dean’s face.  
Dean woke up immediately, sitting up and gasping for air, then shaking his head.

“Arrgh...” he grumbled. He shouldn’t have shaken his head, it probably hurt like hell.

He flopped back down on the bed, eyes blinking slowly.  
“Gordon gone? “ he asked.

Castiel sat beside him. “Yes Alpha, he’s gone. We’re okay now.”   
“Good. Need you Omega..” he mumbled.

Pamela had all her stuff back in her bag, and turned towards the couple.  
“Castiel, wake him every two hours, ask him some questions, like name, date, age. He needs to be lucid. Give him as much rest as possible though. He’ll probably sleep a lot today and try to wake him at night too. Just check he’s coherent.”

Benny had cleaned the floor and the hallway, removing Gordon’s scent. Gabriel, in the meantime, had made Castiel something to eat, and made a tray for Dean with food, water and painkillers.

When Pamela had gone, Benny came back into the bedroom.  
“Don’t worry brother. I know a good real-estate agent she can come by tomorrow, I’ll give her a call. She’s a beta, nothing to worry about.” 

“Thanks Benny..” Dean mumbled, actually not really caring about selling the house now. He just wants his killer headache gone and his Omega by his side.

Castiel and Gabriel share one last hug, and they both feel that their relationship is going to be okay again.

Benny walked out into the hallway, and scooped Gabriel up in his arms. Gabriel snuggled in deep, and gave a little wave to Castiel.  
“Bye Cassie.”   
Castiel just smiled and walked them to the elevator.

After walking back into the house, he climbed in beside his already sleeping Alpha. Setting the alarm for two hours from now, he nestled in close, kissed Dean on his temple and then nuzzled into his neck.   
“Love you, Alpha.”


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short time stamps.

It had been a quiet couple of days. After the disaster with the first real-estate agents, Benny called a friend who had come by a few days after that. She was a lovely Beta named Gilda, who had made some appointments to go look at several houses, whilst putting the penthouse on the market.

Dean was fully healed and back on his feet, caring and tending to his Omega and in general just very much excited to be moving out of the city. 

Castiel was a bit scared of big changes and Dean could tell. He could smell it in Castiel’s scent and did everything he could to make sure his Omega was comfortable.

He distracted him with documentaries about bees, watching a lot of children’s movies and, of course, sex. Sometimes it was hot and heavy, sometimes it was nice and slow, but on every occasion both the Alpha and the Omega enjoyed it very much. Castiel would almost always fall directly asleep after his first orgasm, leaving Dean to do the aftercare, which consisted of cleaning them up and cuddling his small Omega. If they were still knotted, he’d carry Castiel around the house, the two of them tied together.

It was on one of those occasions, that Benny came by. They hadn’t talked about it, so the visit was unexpected. Dean was still knotted to Castiel, who hung limply in his arms.

Grabbing a blanket and putting that around them, he walked to the door.

“’M I intteruptin’ somethin’ here Dean?” he smirked, holding Gabriel on his hip. Gabriel looked at Castiel, who was fast asleep, and grinned.

“Glad we already did that this morning, Alpha.” He said.

Dean just sighed and let them in, careful to keep the blanket on both their naked bodies.   
Castiel had his arms around Dean’s shoulders, and his face in his neck, snoring softly, totally unaware of what was happening around him.

“So, what brings you here?” Dean asked, wanting to get to the point quickly.

“Well, actually we just wanted to drop by, ‘n say that Gordon has been taken care of, by me. I thought you might not want him alive, so, eh... well. And, eh, askin’ you about how the househuntin’ is going. We were thinkin’ of maybe getting a different place too. Outside the city. Ain’t that right Gabe?” 

Gabriel nodded and nuzzled into Benny’s chest, sucking on a lollipop.   
It was a wonder the little Omega still had teeth, Dean thought to himself. That much sugar must be doing some serious damage.

Feeling Castiel squirm a bit in his hold, Dean shushed him and Castiel was quickly calm again. The Omega opened his eyes and blinked slowly, looking around the room.

“Thank you. For Gordon. And um, yeah, you want to move too? That’s great! Isn’t that right Cas?” Dean asked the groggy Omega.

“Wha..?” was the only reply he got.

“Benny and Gabe want to move too. Maybe they could come live near us, wouldn’t that be nice?”

Immediately Castiel’s scent went from neutral to a bit of excitement, and Dean knew Castiel was happy with it.

“Then Gabe could come visit a lot!” Castiel happily exclaimed, making Dean grin.

“Yes, sweetheart. We could visit each other a lot more.”

Castiel nodded excitedly and only then noticed that he was still speared on Dean’s knot, the only thing keeping them private was Castiel’s bee blanket.  
Very mature.

Sensing Castiel’s discomfort, Benny and Gabe left shortly after, leaving Dean and Castiel to themselves.

~*~

“Look! The porch is huge!” Castiel squirmed out of Dean’s hold and trotted over to the porch, walking around and inspecting like he was a professional.  
Dean raised his eyebrows and definitely didn’t think it was cute how Castiel was jumping up and down, wanting to go inside now. Nope. Not cute. Not a bit.

“Come on Pogo, inside we go.” Dean said, as Gilda held the front door open for them.

The house had been empty for a while, which showed. It was spacious though, and with a little bit of Tender Loving Care, this could be a very good home for them.  
The garden was huge, a porch that surrounded the entire house, two stories and a huge kitchen.  
Dean immediately felt at home, and he could sense Castiel did too.

What was weird, however, was that suddenly Dean could definitely smell five people in the house right now. There were Dean, Castiel and Gilda, but he couldn’t make out the other two.  
Curious, and a bit apprehensive, he walked around. Gilda hadn’t mentioned any other viewers, and there wasn’t another car in the driveway.

The other two smells weren’t threatening, the emotion he got off them was pure innocence. That was weird…  
They were a mixture of.. leather, pecan pie, motor oil.. a fresh sea breeze and lilies of the valley. A hint of apple pie, too.

Sniffing around and opening doors everywhere, he didn’t find anyone. Walking back towards the kitchen, where Castiel was opening all the cupboards and squealing happily, the smell hit him like a freight-train.   
It was his Omega.

Walking over to his mate, he put his nose on Castiel’s belly, and took a good whiff.  
“Twins..” he mumbled.

Castiel stiffened and looked down at Dean. He gently cupped Dean’s head and ushered him to look at Castiel.  
“Alpha?”

Dean just smiled softly and looked at his _pregnant_ Omega.

“You’re carrying twins. I can smell them. Two very distinctive scents... one smells of pecan pie, lilies of the valley and motor oil… the other smells like apple pie and leather, and even more pecan pie…” 

Tears started falling from Castiel’s eyes, Dean looking at him in awe and their bond-scent overflowing with love.

“Twins…” Castiel whispered. All his doubts were immediately gone; the fear that he couldn’t give his Alpha the pups they both wanted, the fear that he wouldn’t be good enough. Those fears were vanished.

He _was_ good enough, and he _could_ give his Alpha pups.

Dean noticed the relief flooding from his Omega and picked him up.  
“We’re going to be parents sweetheart...” he croaked, feeling incredibly proud of his Omega.

“So, what do you think? I know this place has been empty for a while, part of the reason the price is so low. It’s a fixer upper, but you seem capable, Mr. Winchester.” 

Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes.  
“It would be a great place to raise our pups.”   
Castiel just smiled and nuzzled into Dean’s neck.

Turning around to face Gilda, Dean looked her straight in the eyes.  
“Sold.”

~*~

Four months later, they were settled in the house. The penthouse was sold with a profit, and both Dean and Castiel were glad to be out of the city. Dean had hired a working crew to fix the house and they moved in immediately after.  
It had taken Castiel some time to adjust to the vast amount of space in and around the house, but he couldn’t be happier.

Dean could smell it in Castiel every day. The joy, the protectiveness over the unborn pups and the happiness.

Because of the pregnancy, they would have to wait with covering up Alastair’s tattoo. Castiel would still feel sad as he looked at his growing baby bump in the mirror, when he could read his name and number.  
However, knowing that the person who did that to him, was dead and sort of cremated, made him very happy.

Alastair didn’t control his life anymore.

Sometimes, Dean would take a sharpie and draw on Castiel’s belly, covering the tattoo. The designs were different each time.  
A sign that said: ‘Thing 1 and 2 live here. Beware!’ A picture of a house, with four stick figures, two big and two small. A huge dog with a text balloon that said “I’m guarding my pups.”

Castiel loved each and every thing Dean drew, and took a picture of every design.

Dean had contacted Sam about the pregnancy and about moving house, and Sam said he would come over soon. That was two months ago. Castiel knew Sam would have to take a plane and that his schedule was probably very busy, but he hadn’t even called Dean since.

Dean was feeling down about that, but Castiel did everything in his power to make Dean happy. And if that included acting as if his feet hurt or that he needed his Alpha to desperately take care of him, he’d happily sacrifice himself.

The Alpha reveled in taking care of his Omega, carrying him everywhere, making sure he was okay and that the pups were in good health.

Castiel, in return, felt his pups taking up a lot of his energy and was sleeping and eating a lot. They had both learned to cook pretty well, and decided to try new things in their big kitchen.

They ate like kings and Dean even started his own vegetable garden. Whenever Dean was in the garden, he would put his sleeping Omega in the hammock they had strung up, and Castiel would sway in it, his baby bump sticking out a bit over the top.

Dean had taken a picture of that baby bump sticking out at the top, and ordered a canvas in black and white for the living room wall. He couldn’t wait for Castiel to see it. 

Benny and Gabriel had been house hunting too, and had bought a house pretty similar to Dean and Cas’.   
It was about five miles from where Dean and Cas lived and the two pairs visited each other often.  
Benny and Gabe were still trying to get pregnant and Castiel knew it was hard on Gabe, even though Benny had made it clear that he didn’t think any less of Gabriel for not being able to reproduce... yet. And if Gabe couldn’t get pregnant, they’d adopt. There were plenty of little Omega’s and Beta’s that needed parents.

All in all, life was good. 

Dean never thought he would have this. An Omega. A house in the country. Pups on the way. Love. 

Castiel never thought he would have this. An Alpha. A house in the country. Pups on the way. Love. 

Yet here they were.


End file.
